When you've lost everything
by anari01
Summary: Inu and Sess always found bruises and scars on Kagome.They were concern but she never told a soul who inflicted it on her.Her life was always at stake every time she stepped into her own home.She wants to run and start a new life but with who.InuXkagXsess
1. Chapter 1

**Living with 2 murderers **

**Author: Anari01**

"You bitch! Get the fuck down here now!" Kagome sat up like rapid fire. She glanced at her clock that laid on the desk beside her bed and her eyes just fell at the time that was shown on the clock. How could she be so stupid?

"I can't believe I forgot to set my clock." She flipped the covers off of her self and ran toward her closet, quickly putting on her uniform and scrambling out the door and down the stairs. She stopped in place as she reached the kitchen and she couldn't help but tremble when everyone at the kitchen table glared at her.

"What the fuck. Where's our breakfast?" Hiten spat out as he stared into the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to-"

"You forgot… That's no excuse you lazy idiot. You are so incompetent." Kikyo leaned back as she let out an irritable sigh, as she remained glaring at her sister.

Kagome downcast her eyes, trying to keep her composure as her older brother started to walk toward her. Before she averted her eyes away from her older brother she noticed the glint of anger that shot toward her.

"I'm sorr-" She was forced to take a step back as Bankotsu got hold of her hair and pulled her close to his face. The others just stared with a smirk knowing that she had it coming for being so absentminded.

"How much times will you wake up late and leave us with no food." She winced as he tightened his hold on her black locks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Bankotsu glanced at his watch and glared up at her.

"You do this again. I'll break you're fucking leg." He tossed her a side and she lost her footing as she crashed to the floor.

"We're going to be late. Lets go." Hiten and Kikyo simultaneously got up as soon as he finished and went out the front door. Kagome stayed on the floor waiting for the door to slam close and as it did she slowly got up, holding back her tears. This wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. She expected some bruises here and there but this time she wasn't as banged up as she usual was. Her arm slightly hurt from the unsuspected fall but that was it.

Picking up her bag beside the kitchen table she went out the door. The sun beating on her skin, unwind her tensed muscles as she began to head toward the school. She never did walked with her brothers and sister because of obvious reasons and because of the fact that if she even did walk with them she would only fade in the background.

They had split personalities that she ultimately noticed ever since she was little. They were the Higurashi trio and everyone admired them. Her sister kikyo was beautiful and caught everyone's attention the first thing she enters school grounds. Hiten looked a lot like her older brother Bankotsu but there personalities were anything but the same. Hiten was violent and had a short fuse where her older brother was calm and collected at times. Everyone at school liked them and there personalities but that was just a mask that hid their true selves.

At school they were nice, easy to talk to and held a smile a lot but at home they were different. From pretty and popular to ruthless and controlling, her siblings showed the world the positive side of them and they showed Kagome the negative one. It was hard for Kagome to make friends at school because people always subjected to compare her to kikyo. At least she had one friend, and even though he's arrogant and held a scowl on his face he still hung out with her and he worried about her more than her family ever did.

Her father Onigumo was on a business trip with his oldest son Naraku. Leaving her alone with the 2 twin abusers and the one bitch watching over her. She didn't mind though she rather have the 3 terrors watching after her than Naraku and for her mother all she could say is that she was dead.

"Did you wake up late again Kagome?" She walked up to the boy with the gorgeous silky silver locks and he immediately took both of her hands as he observed her arms and her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay Inuyasha jezz." She pulled her hands away from him and smiled.

"Dang. The first time I worry about you and you give me an attitude."

"I'm not giving you an attitude, can we just head to class?" She walked along side him as they entered the hallways and went through the hordes of students passing through and going into class.

"We have fucking math. It's to early to put up with math." He placed his hands on the back of his head with an irritable look on his face. He never did try to keep up with his studies; all he did was sleep or slightly pulled and played with his purple beaded necklace around his neck that he never took off. Ever since Kagome met him, there wasn't one day where he didn't have that necklace on.

"Math is not that bad you know."

He shot her a glare. "Are you serious. That stupid perverted teacher fucking hits on every girl in that room. He's a teacher for Christ sakes. It's so annoying, if I was a girl I would get A's like you instead of straight F's."

"Well if you stopped sleeping and stop fiddling with that necklace of yours than you would get A's but I can put make up on you and you can model your cute hair." He quickly tied up his hair and growled. "Come on Inuyasha you don't need to tie your hair but if you insist on tying back your hair than that's great." She smiled as they entered the classroom that was filled with students. They took the two empty seats that were left and waited for the teacher to enter the room.

"Hello everyone, good morning." Every girl glanced at him with such wanting that it made Kagome laugh. Their eyes were attached to the purple dressed man as he walked up to his desk and leaned back up against it. "Alright ladies and boys." Every guy jerked there head up at the introduction and scowled at the cocky man. "Today's agenda is like any other day. I'll give you the work sheets and you finish them and I'll help out any lady that needs help." He smiled as every girl besides Kagome raised there hand and demanded for help before he got to even have a chance to pass out the papers.

"Man Miroku's such a fucking player. Does he know he's way to old for these girls?" Inuyasha blurted out as every girl in the room continued to ask for help.

"Just get use to it alright." She looked at the paper in front of her and started to write the answers to every equation and after 10 minutes she put the pencil down and turned around to check how Inuyasha was doing. She shook her head as he slumped in his desk sleeping, he only wrote his name on the paper that obviously didn't matter.

"Hey. Wake up. You don't get points just writing your name on the paper you know." He groaned as he slowly straightened up to look at her.

"I give up. It's to hard." He whined trying to go back to sleep but a hand that swiftly swiped across his head woke him up. "What the fuck kagome!" Every eye laid upon them because of his sudden reaction but Inuyasha just glared at them all and they quickly averted their eyes back to there papers set in front of them.

"Way to catch everyone's attention." She picked up his pencil and lent it out to him. "Here. I'll help you okay? It's simple geometry." He tried as hard as he could to burn the pencil with his hellish glares but when he knew that it wasn't going to happen he angrily took hold of the pencil. "Now calm down and just listen to me." She laughed at the scowl that was still placed on his face as he wrote the equation out on scratch paper.

* * *

**The Past**

"Mothers a pain." Bankotsu sat across from Hiten on his bed as they began to talk to each other. Kagome just silently watched through the door that was slightly open as they continued.

"She's going to find out if she continues to pry into our business." Bankotsu said as Hiten nodded.

"We have to sell the stuff by tomorrow but if she gets in our way again we won't be able to-"

"I know that is why we have to get rid of her." Kagome just stared at them confused. She didn't know what was going on but she just listened, hopping she wouldn't get caught.

"How do we do that?" Hiten inquire. "We can't just kill her like that. It's not as easy as it sounds." Kagome's eyes shot up as the words "Kill" rung into her mind. They were only 13, why would they want to kill their own mother. She wanted to practically fall to her knees but she just stood by the door way as they continued.

"It'll be easy just leave everything to me. We'll get rid of her without getting caught and sell the drugs. It's as easy as that." Bankotsu turned toward the door as Kagome accidentally lost her footing and slightly bumped her foot into the door. She quickly ran away before being seen as she bolted down the stairs and out the front door.

"It seems our little sister know about are little plan." Hiten said, as he remained sitting on the bed.

"She won't talk. She's afraid as it is of me so just make like we don't know and she won't talk." Bankotsu smirked as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

She laid on her bed hugging the photograph of her mother in her arms. It was comforting to know that no one was home; her siblings would either be at work or at the mall with friends. This was the only time she had to her self but when the clock strike 6 she had to go and prepare dinner or an outburst was going to occur once again. A ring from her phone interrupted her thoughts and she quickly picked it up from the desk and held it upon her ear.

"hello?"

"Kagome don't cook dinner." Kikyo demanded.

"Are you sure? How about Bankotsu and Hiten?"

"They have already eaten so don't worry." The phone went dead and she just shrugged. It was good that she had another hour to relax and unwind. That phone call was a prayer that was answered and she just laid on her back and stared at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world. Her eyelids weighed immensely heavy and in the matter of seconds she fell asleep.

She didn't dream about anything and her mind was just in blackness. She didn't want to dream anyways. The dreams she would have wouldn't be dreams but nightmares. She shot her eyes open as she heard a yell come from the kitchen. She thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her but that assumption was soon pushed away when another scream shriek through out the house.

"Kagome!" Hiten yelled. She just cocked an eyebrow as she went out of her room and slowly went down stairs and into the kitchen. There were shopping bags piled on the kitchen table and her brothers glared at her and she looked over to kikyo who had a malicious smirk on her face.

"Where's our dinner Kagome." Kikyo asked.

"Wait what's going on you said-"

"I said what?" Kikyo looked toward her brothers and smiled. "Well it seems that our sister's going to make another excuse. First there was breakfast and now dinner. She's totally slacking."

Kagome glared at her but it soon disappeared as Hiten marched up to her and clenched the collar of her shirt. "You are so lazy. You bitch." He raised his fist and punched her in the face and she fell to the floor. "I come home and there's nothing to eat. Now I have to fucking go back out and get something."

"If you're not to lazy to pick up your own food why don't you start cooking your own damn food as well?" She placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself on to her feet and smirked at Hiten. She never had the guts to talk back but she just had it. She was lied to and now taking the blame for something that wasn't her fault to begin with, she smiled.

" What the hell did you say to me?"

" I guess you're hard of hearing because the lack of education you're receiving. So let me repeat my self. Why don't you get up off your ass 6'oclock in the morning and cook your own breakf-" She was reunited with the floor once again and blood started to gush out of the corner of her lip from the blow she received. She felt like shit getting beaten down on the floor twice in a row but her ego wasn't shattered this time.

"That hurt bro." She stood up and looked at the slightly shocked expressions around the room. "But that's the best you could do? I swear I can hit harder than that."

"What the fuck?" Hiten mumbled as Kagome put a smile on her face once again.

"Are you amazed that I'm talking now. Well I had enough of all this bullshit and-"

"Well Kagome. You have finally stepped up but it is not appreciated." Bankotsu walked passed Hiten and took a hold of her wrist. "You want to be punished just like last time, sister?" He placed a hand on her cheek as he smiled. She felt chills run down her spine as the grip around her wrist tightened.

"I-I'm s-sorry brother for acting l-like that. I'm sorry." Hiten jerked his head back in shock at the sudden reaction as he watched her tremble in fear. He didn't know what was going on or what kind of punishment Bankotsu was talking about but it sure did work.

"Now go to your room." She nodded her head as she went up stairs. She didn't want to have that terrible feeling again, not ever and she had to control her emotions if she wanted to be safe from any punishment. She didn't want to make the same mistake she did in the past.

* * *

**I had to end it here but the next chapter will be up tomorrow I guess. Oh and Sesshomaru's coming in the next chapter also, just to let you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry i didn't get the chance to re-read this so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes but now that's school has started, there is not enough time in the day to check it. I'm a slow story creator. I take a long time to think things though so i'm sorry if there's any mistake.

* * *

"I'm late again." She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and just wanted to die. School has already started for 2 hours and she missed about 2 classes. If her father found out she was going to get in trouble or the worst part he might even come home with Naraku. She shuddered at the thought as she slowly stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eye was slightly bruised but nothing a little make-up can't hide. 

She didn't even want to think what was going to happen to her when everyone came home from school. Breakfast wasn't cooked once again and it was already 2 days in a row. "I'm going to be beaten until I actually die." She changed and went down stairs, grabbing her bag off of the couch and heading out the front door. The streets were quiet and there were less people on the streets than usually. There wasn't any point in rushing to school and it wasn't like she would be learning something she hasn't already learned.

"Now I'm going to be beaten and thrashed and pleading for my life." She muttered to herself as she walked through the streets alone. Too lonely for words but she was use to it as always.

"Than you shouldn't put up with it." She turned around, taking a quick glance behind her, seeing the silver hair and moody expression she sighed.

"Inuyasha, please don't start."

"Don't you call me by that name." She was swung around and he held her wrist tightly. The man that held her wasn't Inuyasha but someone she hasn't seen in her life. His piercing eyes stared into hers and she could feel her heart tightening. He was stunningly cute and resembled Inuyasha a lot with his silver locks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to but you can't just take a hold of my wrist. Now let go." Pulling her hand out of his she walked away from him. Getting a good look at his uniform it seemed that the guy was going to follow her, seeing that they go to the same school. She passed a couple of blocks and arched her back to look at the Inuyasha look alike as he turned a corner, leading no where in the direction of the school.

"Hey where are you going? School's this way." He stopped and glared at her and continued to walk away. "Jezz, How rude but I can't just let him ditch." She was to kind hearted and she thought about others before her self and with that attitude she ran after him and gripped his wrist, stopping him in place. "Come on. School is that way. You're not planning on ditching are you?"

"So what if I am. It is no business of yours now shut up and leave me alone." Violently tugging his arm away from her, he turned the corner and continued to distance himself away from the girl and before he knew it Kagome was walking along side him. He couldn't care less if the girl was following but talking to him was another thing that he couldn't stand.

"Why are you skipping school?"

"Shut it." He said monotony.

"Why are you so moody I'm just wondering and concern?"

"Shut up."

"But why are you like this? Don't you think school is important don't you think-" She grunted as she hit the back of the wall. She opened her eyes to stare at the angered man who pinned her arms up against the wall.

"Why…why…why. That's all you ask me. It's fucking annoying. I skip school because it's a waste of my time. I'm moody because you're here talking to me. I'm like this because I hate when people are around me and I don't think that school's important." Kagome just stared at his eyes as he answered every question in precise order. He was mad and upset but she was well known to this kind of anger so it didn't bother her too much but it did frighten her the more he stared into his golden piercing eyes.

" Now let me ask you something. Why are you following me and why do you care so much?"

"Because you look a lot like my friend and he ditch a lot when I didn't know him and we became friends when I stopped him one day from ditching. It wasn't my intention to make you angry but you shouldn't ditch school, your parents pay for you to attend school and you shouldn't-"

"It doesn't matter if I waste my parents money. I ditch because I want to, I ditch so stupid, conceited, two-face, blabbering girls don't cling to me and act like an idiot around me. It's fucking annoying seeing such desperate woman wanting to be with me so are you one of them?" His nails slightly dug into her wrist as he constantly stared at her, waiting for her to answer. She had an incredulous expression on her face.

"You can label me with all kinds of names I've heard them all just come with me to school. Okay?" Her smiled disappeared as he released her and continued to walk away but she couldn't let him disappear. He was like Inuyasha in every way but his attitude was more dark and unbreakable as ever.

"You can' t leave. If you leave I'll follow you." He immediately stopped in place and turned back at her.

"Than follow me. I don't care, if you want to ditch with me than ditch with me but if your going to talk to me than I suggest you to just go to school like a good girl should." He smirked as he turned away from her. She was to against ditching to follow him and he knew that she would decline his offer.

"Fine I'll ditch with you if you promise to come to school tomorrow and the day after that."

"If you have the guts to skip school than I'll make that promise." Testing the girl's limits was enjoyable to see as she walked up to him. He hated her and hated that she wouldn't leave him alone so why not drive her away by pulling her into his deepest and darkest past.

* * *

Kagome walked beside the silver haired boy for quite a while. He was silent the whole way they walked, it seemed like they were going in circles and she noticed that they actually were as they passed the same antique store the second time. She wanted to ask him to where they were going but looking at his scowl that he held all day was to frightening to ask. 

They walked by the same antique store five times already and she looked at her watch and let out a sigh. They've been walking around in circles for 3 hours now and she couldn't believe that she ditched. Bankotsu was in her mixed P.E. class that consists of only 20 students and she knew she was going to get it when she went back home. "Where are we going? We've been circling around in circles and if I knew you were going to do this all day I would've gone to school."

"Were you watching over me or something?"

Scratching the back of her head she shyly smiled. "Well I thought you were going to do something other than walk around all day."

"Oh so you thought I was going to smoke or something."

"Yeah well I just thought you were up to no good. The way you were acting back there I just thought you were going to get something to smoke or something. You seemed pretty edgy. Like an addict or something but I know now I know you don't so I don't I'm kind of at ease." He continued to walk with a smirk on his face that made her slightly uncomfortable. He was smiling the whole way they walked and she noticed that they were taking another route.

"The beach?" With his hands in his pockets he walked through the sand with people tourist and locals eyes following them There uniforms were catching a lot of attention and school was still going on with 2 hours to go. She just ignored them and followed the Inuyasha look alike.

When they got to a secluded spot he sat on the sand and stared at the ocean. "Um. What are we doing here?" There was silence and with that she just sighed. "Fine, can I just ask you your name?"

"It's always questions with you. Just shut up." He stuffed his hand out of his pocket and took out a box and a lighter. Opening the box he stuck a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

"I knew you smoked. It's not good for you."

"If I wanted to hear your bickering I would have gone to school." He glared at the ocean as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Give me that." She knelt down beside him and took the cigarette from him mouth. The smell of the smoke as she held it between her fingertips was nauseating.

Glaring at the girl he attempted to grab his cigarette but she just kept her hand away from his. "That's my last one. Now give me it."

"No."

"I said give me it." He commanded but she just ignored him. "How about if I go on a date with you if you give me it." He knew she was like all the girl's, desperate and needy, so he knew he was going to get his cig in a second.

"No."

"Well you're different." He smirked and sighed. "If you don't give it back I won't have a choice but to hurt you."

"I don't care if you hurt me. It's not like I'm not use to it." She smiled as she flicked the cig passed him and landed in the sand behind him.

"Well from the looks of things I can see that." She was to late to stop him as he slightly lifted up her shirt, revealing her stomach, she was flustered, embarrassed and hopped he didn't clearly see her stomach clearly as she quickly pulled her shirt down.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He smiled and touched her cheek. "So, what's with the scars?"

"It is none of your damn business."

"The tables turned now. I now ask you a question and you don't want to answer it." He chuckled and moved closer toward her face.

"St-stop it. I don't need to answer your damn questions or explain myself to you." The rush of anger just made her tremble and the embarrassing scars on her stomach was never to be seen. She just couldn't believe she let her guard down like that.

Centimeters away from her lips he smiled and gazed at her eyes that were wide open. "Is that so than tell me something." He trailed his hand under her shirt and touched the scars on her stomach.

"T-Tell y-you what?" She tried not to stutter, she really did but it was hard to even move let alone breathe. She never did let anyone touch her disgusting scars or showed them to anyone besides the person who inflicted the scars.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't need to answer you. I don't need to even talk to you. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I just wanted you to go to school and help you out. I just-" Running his hand through her hair as he closed his eyes, he rested his lips upon hers. It wasn't anything to him but a peck on the lips but as he departed he stared at her widened eyes.

"Was that your first kiss?" He inquired as she sat there with shock on her face. She didn't answer but stared, she couldn't believe it, she wanted to speak but her heart that took vacancy in her throat prevented her to do so. It was so sudden, it was to shocking and her mind couldn't run past the thought of it.

"I would think that it was your first kiss but don't think nothing of it. It's not like it was something you should be shocked about. It was only a kiss."

She shook the thought away and smiled sheepishly. _Just a kiss. _He placed his hands behind his head and fell back on the sand, staring at the sky he laid there, with that same scowl on his face. "I think your right. It was just a kiss, nothing else." Tears just welled up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. He was a jerk and an arrogant person that smoked and didn't care about anyone but him self.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hiten fell on the seat near him and glared at the empty table that supposed to have his dinner cooked and prepared. 

"She didn't come to school nor did she cooked breakfast and someone told me that she was walking to school late but she walked off with a guy or something." Kikyo added as she leaned up against the kitchen doorframe with a smile plastered on her face. She enjoyed the torture her sister received from her brothers. It was somewhat enjoyable seeing her get beaten down.

"If dad hears this than we'll get in trouble."

" This is stupid. I told you to wake her up Hiten but no. You just had to be such a bastard and just leave." Kikyo glared at her younger brother.

"Well you have legs. You could have woken her up." Hiten retorted.

"Shut up. Both of you." Bankotsu took a seat and darted her eyes at her younger siblings. "Dad's not going to find out. I told the office she was sick. Just relax."

"Its 4 o'clock already. We don't know where the hell she is and-" The door slammed closed and every eye glued on Kagome as she entered the kitchen and stopped in place. Every glaring eye shot at her and she couldn't help but stop in place.

"I'm sorry I didn't cook-"

"Shut it. Where the fuck have you been?"

"I went to school late. I came home late because I stayed after school."

"Oh really. Than why the fuck were you marked absent in every class?" Hiten was getting impatient as usual as he tightened his fist.

"I was- I was in the-"

"You were ditching class." Bankotsu walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "With a guy no less." He looked up at Kikyo and Bankotsu. "Why don't you two get something to eat at a fast food place or something, while I teach our little sister a lesson." It was like someone knocked her breath right out of her. She trembled and wanted to pull out of his grasp and run away.

"No! Please brother I'm sorry! Please don't I'm sorry!" Kagome pleaded.

"Come on Hiten lets go." Kikyo pulled his brother out of his seat and pushed him out the front door. Kagome winced as the door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." She fell to her knees as her brother remained holding her wrist.

"Come on Sister. Lets go to my room." Pulling her up to her feet he led her up stairs and through into his room. She hated that place, she hated to even step in there, she didn't want to be there but as he locked the door and threw her on the bed she knew she wouldn't escape.

"Bankotsu I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise. I promise." She cried as she looked at him. He opened his drawer and as his back was turned on her she ran toward the door and tried to unlock the door but her trembling hands couldn't stop fumbling with the lock.

"Now, Now my dearest, sweet, beautiful sister." He wrapped his arm around her neck and held a knife up against her cheek. "Now stay still and be quiet." Letting go of her neck he lifted up her shirt and trailed his fingers on her scars. "It has been 2 years since I did this." In a split second the knife lightly sliced her stomach, making sure the area that he cut wasn't going to be seen by anyone. She cried as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You're going to be sorry when I get done with you."

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 2 and don't worry it won't be rape or anything so relax. Thank you for reviewing, even though there's little reviews, if there's even one I'm going to continue it on. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome leaned up against the tiled white wall as her muscles relaxed from the hot water that pounded on her body. She ran her hand through her soaked hair and let out a much-needed sigh. She didn't want to open her eyes to what she was going to see going down the drain. The pain was enough to know what was running down her body.

The blood was going to stop sliding down her stomach sooner or later, so she waited. Waited almost half an hour until she squinted and peered down at her feet. The pink water that ran down to the drain was light. _I hate him so much. _She thought as she closed her eyes once again.

She winced every second or two when the water hit her wounds but the pain didn't compare to the comfort she was feeling. She was safe for now, it was peaceful and calming to be in the shower but once she turned off the running water and stepped out of that enclosed room, that's when she had to be aware of her surroundings. Where her siblings were, what they were doing and most importantly the time. The time of day was the most important thing out of the three. She had to prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner, or else more scars will be added.

"Kagome! Get out of the damn shower!" Hiten hit the door once and Kagome quickly turned off the water and grabbed the towel that hung against the wall. Stepping out of the tub she glanced at the mirror that hung on the door. As fit as she was, and as well toned her body was she was still ugly. The many scars and the bruises on her arm and right eye were all her flaws that she ever had. Her black colored hair was healthy, her teeth were straight and pearly white, she was fit and had a personality that everyone loved. Now that her life was now full of fear she lost it, she lost her personality and became unsocial, she was a social out cast because she was so self conscious about the scars and her bruises, worrying everyday to make sure those disgusting marks were covered well.

Bankotsu was smart; he didn't want any of this to get out so he made sure that all his punishments were placed where no one would see them. Bruises were placed on her face, knowing that make-up could easily cover it and cuts were sliced on her stomach or upper thigh area. All she had to do was to always make sure that others wouldn't see them and she really made sure that no one ever laid their eyes upon them.

Wrapping her self with the towel she opened the bathroom door slightly and peered out the small opening to see if anyone was walking through the corridor. Seeing that the coast was clear she quickly ran through the corridor, heading toward her room. _Almost there and I'm safe as I'll ever be. _She thought as she walked as fast and as calmly as she could but her heart raced even faster when a door opened in front of her and she immediately stopped in place, gripping the towel tightly around her.

"You're dripping all over the carpet." His brows furrowed as he raised his hand, she quickly shut her eyes waiting for a blow across her face but felt his hand gently caressing her cheek. "What's wrong my dear sweet sister? You seem afraid?" The corner of his lip rose as he pulled her closer. He was having his fun, torturing, and teasing her and that made his day.

"I'll just go to my room a dry off. I'm sorry."

"You can change in my room and I'll watch." He stared down as she looked at him in disbelief.

"N-No thanks Banko-"

"I hate when you call me by that name. Remember when we were little when you use to call me Kotsu-Kun. If you want, you can call me that or Big brother." He moved his head near her ear and his grin widened. "Kagome-chan." She winced as his warm breath brushed against her ear. The mere whisper of that one word made tears run down her cheek and it was hard not to tremble.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" He said with a sinister smile.

"I'm sorry big brother. I'll just go in my room and change." Bankotsu took a step back and she immediately walked passed him and opened the door to her room.

"Cover that bruise on your eye. It's pretty annoying to look at." She nodded before entering her room and closed the door. _Than why the hell are you doing this to me. Always hitting me, always hurting me. You weren't like this before_. She locked the door and leaned her back against it and slowly sank down to the floor. She shoved her hands into her hair and cried. _Why can't you be the way you were? When we were younger, when you never ever hurt me but protected me."

* * *

_

"What a darling little girl. She's so beautiful and intelligent. I didn't know a 7-year-old could play the piano and the violin so well." The women gathered around the young girl who smiled at all their compliments. "Darling, What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi Ma'am." She bowed at the women.

"Oh the Higurashi's. Your mother must be very proud of you. I'm glade you and your mother could make it here. I hope you're having a good time Kagome."

"Yes Ma'am, The party is very enjoyable and outstanding. Your house is magnificently large but my older sister and my two older brothers are here also." She glanced behind the woman and caught site of her older siblings who were watching them adore Kagome.

"What a large vocabulary you have. You can't stop amazing us Kagome." The women around her gave her a sweet smile as they continued to compliment her. "Your brothers and sister can't compare to you. You were blessed." After a few more compliments Kagome politely excused her self from the conversation that seemed to go on forever and walked toward her brothers and sister. She smiled at them as she approached them but it soon faded as Kikyo glared down at her, Hiten's expression was the same but her oldest brother held a smile. "Is something wrong Kotsu-kun?" She wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and looked up at him as he placed a hand on her head.

"Of course not my cute little sister." Bankotsu gently grabbed her wrist and led her to the balcony. It was secluded when they got there, everyone were enjoying the entertainment in the Victorian styled home and he was glade that now one was there. He went up to the railing with her little sister's hand still in his.

"This party was fun Kotsu-Kun. The people here are nice and they said I was blessed." She looked out at the garden below and smiled as she held her brother's hand tightly.

"Is that so? Did you like their comments they gave you?" He knelt down beside her and placed his hand roughly on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I did. I told them about you and Hiten and Kikyo to."

"But they didn't say anything about us right? They only focused their attention on you."

"Um-They said you guys were-"

"Don't lie to me Kagome-Chan. Remember what I said about lieing?"

"You said not to." She winced as his grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Then don't lie to me. They said nothing about us right?" His mood change and his whole expression just seemed more serious each and every second she remained silent.

"The said nothing about you but Kotsu-kun, it doesn't really matter what they said. I think your great and funny and the greatest big brother ever. I love you Kotsu-Kun" Kagome lunged toward her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. As much as she was afraid of him, it just didn't matter how mad he looked, she wanted him to smile again and he did. She pulled away and he had his great smile plastered on his face once again. Kissing her forehead he got up and picked her up in his arms.

"Do you want to go home?" He inquired.

"How about mommy? I think mommy wants to stay here longer."

"We'll walk home together. So do you want to go home or do you want to stay?" His voice seemed to crack at the end. His eyes began to deeply focus on her but she couldn't really understand why he was changing so suddenly. With his ice cold glares and his frown made her very uncomfortable to be held in his arms.

She gave him an assuring smile. "Sure, big brother, I want to go home now. It's getting boring any way." He went back to his normal expression and walked out on the party without even considering to tell anyone that they were even leaving in the first place. They walked through the streets and talked about stupid stuff like mom, her future and everything in between.

"Big Bro, When I get older I'm going to have a boyfriend." Bankotsu jerked his head back in shock and stared at her as she smiled.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, A boyfriend."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well the women at the party and I saw these soap opera's with mommy and having a boyfriend seems fun and someone there to be with you seems really great and happy." He tilt his head to the side, trying not to believe what she was saying.

"Your 7-years-old. You don't need a damn boyfriend."

"That's why I said, when I get older I want a boyfriend not-" Fear struck her for the first time in her life as her brother, who always held a smile, who always laughed and played with her put her down on her feet, kneeling in front of her he grabbed her by the arm and tightly squeezed it. It was painful but the glare he shot at her was more painful.

"You're not going to talk like that you understand me!" His glaring black eyes just sank into her own frightened eyes. It was hard to look at him and his anger increased as his hold on her arm just shot up in pain. It was the first time the numbing feeling of being so frightened and being so scared entered her mind as well as her body. She couldn't move or speak, her lower lip trembled as she tried to find the right words to say let alone try to control herself to talk. "Kagome! Don't you dare say that again alright!"

"Y-Y-Yes b-brother." Once she had finish he smiled like nothing happened and picked her up once again. she held his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder as tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

After cooking breakfast and setting the plates on table, she looked upon her work and smiled. Bacon, scrambled eggs, ham and rice was set neatly on the plate and she quickly glanced at the toaster as the bread suddenly popped up. After calming down from the unexpected ring she grabbed the two pieces of toasted bread and walked toward the stairs.

"Finally woken up, you fucking idiot." Hiten snatched the slice of bread in her hand and placed it in his mouth.

"Hey that was-" She gulped as he looked back and gave her a hellish glare. After seeing her frightened reaction he smirked and took a seat in front of her plate of food.

"What the fuck were you complaining about? You have another slice in your hand."

She down cast her eyes. "But I haven't eaten anything and those 2 slices were the last one and this one slice isn't enough to-"

"So what? I don't care if you haven't eaten. You should've made your own damn food." Kagome glared at the floor and clench her hand into a fist. _You should have made your food, instead of being lazy and making others do it. Lazy bastard._ She wanted to say that so badly but she kept her composure and looked up at him as he stuffed eggs into his mouth.

"Your right Hiten. At least I have one more-" Her hand clasped air and she looked at Kikyo who passed her and bit down on her bread. _The last one. _Kikyo smiled and took a seat next to Hiten and took another bite out of the piece of bread that was supposed to get Kagome through the afternoon.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you going to cry?" Kikyo stated.

"No. I'm just going to head to school early." She picked up her bag from the couch and walked to the front door.

"Hey! Stop right there." Kagome rooted her feet to the floor and stood up straight. She turned to face Bankotsu and sighed. _When I'm almost there. He always catches me. _He glared and put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"I cooked you breakfast. I didn't do nothing wrong."

He leaned her lips up to her ear and chills ran down her spine, all the way to her toes as his breath brushed against her neck. She held her breath as he whispered. "Does the slice to your thigh still hurt?" He placed his hand on her hips as he trailed his hand down the side of her leg.

"N-No, Of course not."

"Than stop limping. If I get called into the office because my pour little sister has a cut on her thigh and her stomach I wouldn't know what to do to you when we get home." He smiled as he departed his hand away from her leg, he kissed her forehead and lifted her chin, trying to observe her face in the light.

"Wh-What is it Banko-"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be called that?" Tilting her head to the right and then to the left, he observed every inch of her face.

"I'm sorry big brother."

"That's better." He smirked and kissed her forehead once again. "You're to beautiful. You changed your make-up?"

"Yeah. I had to change it. My old cover up was to light to cover the bruises." It seemed like her explanation of the sudden change in her make-up didn't make his seductive grin appear but the reason why was the only thing that made him happy. It was torture that made his smile appear so suddenly but if only his smile could appear because-

"So you want to walk to school with me?"

"Bankotsu, why are you going to even walk to school with that little bitch?" Hiten was shocked at everything that he saw right in front of him. His older brother was actually taking an interest on spending time with their younger sister rather than beat her. But they didn't know how much he made her suffer because most of the time they weren't there.

"I want to show my beautiful sister off." Kagome felt uncomfortable as Bankotsu put his arm around her shoulders. She glanced at Kikyo who had a scowl on her face.

"Beautiful? What's gotten into you Bankotsu?"

"Come on Sis. We'll get you something to eat on the way to school." He escorted her out the front door as the two looked on at them. It was unlike him to do such a thing. To be in such a good mood as he was just right then and there. He was to nice and Kagome knew that he had something up his sleeves. It was strange for him to smile in the morning and for him to even speak so kindly and ignore the food that she prepared for him. He was up to something malicious and Kagome didn't keep her guard down at the unsuspected offer.

* * *

Looking out of the window, totally ignoring the lecture the teacher spat out to the class, she wondered. The walk to school wasn't all bad, they actually talked to each other and he laughed a couple of times. It wasn't a laugh that just burst out but a small grunt of a laugh that was short and quick, but it was a laugh nonetheless. It was weird, walking to school with his older brother but they didn't have the time to get something to eat and she could feel her stomach churning. The feeling was awful and the starving sensation was annoying.

"Kagome! The class is over!" She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly stood up.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to space out like that." She gathered her things and got up and she forgot about her leg that she stumbled into Inuyasha's chest. He caught her and panic set in, something was wrong with her and he didn't know what was wrong but she started to sink toward the ground. Inuyasha knelt down as she went on her knees.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha just looked at her pale face as she struggled to leave her eyes open. She felt weak and the pain dissipated as she slowly fell into unconsciousness. "Kagome, Kagome! Stay awake! Come on, Stay awake!" She smiled as her body eased up and she leaned up against his chest.

"**Kagome!"

* * *

**

**Not really a good chapter but I had to make it. I hope you liked it though, even though you got bored at some point but I hope you liked it. I liked it but that's just not enough lol. Well it's getting more and more difficult to update frequently because I'm working on another fic right now but because you guys left so much great reviews I'll update this one faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there anari01 here so I'm thinking a little angst. Well not right now but later. If you think this is dark than wait until the chapters go on. It's going to be pitch black lol. Enjoy

* * *

"Why did you walk her to school and why the hell were you like um-fuck you know-" Hiten hesitated, trying to find the right words to say to his older brother's actions he displayed that morning. "It was like you were- you were like-" He sat beside Bankotsu as he leaned back and smirked at his naïve little brother.

"You mean it was like I was flirting with my sweet, adorable sister."

"Yeah. What the fuck was that about just now. Sweet? Adorable!"

"Keep your voice down. You have to put on a show for your little fan girls." Hiten looked toward the classroom door, laying his eyes at the girls who whispered and squealed as Bankotsu waved with a bright smile on his face.

"I don't care about them right now. What the hell was this morning about? Usually you would be hitting her and taunting her and now your calling her adorable and fucking laying your hands on her hips." His blood was boiling at this point as he stared at his smile. He clearly showed that he didn't care about anything he said.

His grin widened as he leaned back in his chair. "Why are you jealous?"

"Jealous? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Her make-up she chose suite her well and what if I was flirting with her. I was fooling around, taunting her and showing her that I'm in control of her life and she doesn't have a saying on it and you're not in the position to question me or use that language towards me. You got it little brother." His dark eyes seemed to pierce through him as his smile faded into a frown.

"I didn't mean to but… but it's just weird."

"Well I have my reasons and we were close when we were little. It's not like that kind of relationship between Kagome and I is ever coming back."

"Relationship?"

"You know. Where I play the role of the ideal big brother, being nice, protecting her, and laughing with her. That little relationship will never come back so why are you worried? Did Kikyo order you to get information out of me?"

"She was just worried that you were going to be spend your time with Kagome like before." A chuckle escaped Bankotsu's lips as he looked out the window.

"Since you're playing a the messenger boy than tell Kikyo to mind her own damn business." Hiten rested his chin on the palm of his hand as the thought of Bankotsu being nice to his foolish sister popped into his mind. It was something that would anger Kikyo and even himself. They both hated Kagome and they would do anything to make her suffer as much as Kagome made them suffer.

"Hey Bankotsu." Hojo walked passed the squealing girls rooted by the door and walked toward them. "You know that girl you were walking with?"

"You mean Kagome, my little sister." Bankotsu corrected as Hiten cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. There's been an accident in one of the classes. Your sister's in the infirmary."

"The infirmary? What is she doing in there?" He immediately stood up at the news. It was unlike him to react like that and Hiten didn't fail to notice the sudden interest. So what if she was hurt? So what if she was dead? It really didn't make any difference to Hiten and the news shouldn't have made Bankotsu react in such a way.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the chair placed beside the bed as the nurse crossed examined the shelves filled with various bottles of pills. She was shuffling through the shelves for quite a while and he was getting impatient.

Medicine bottles dropped on the floor as the nurse knelt down and fumbled to pick them up. Twitching his brows furiously at the clumsy nurse his patience blew up in smokes.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The woman dropped the bottles at the sudden reaction and continued to pick them up again.

"You should calm down Mr. Yoshima."

"I was clam for almost 15 minutes and you haven't said a word. All you did was put your hand on her forehead and went to the shelf. What's wrong with her?"

The woman stood up and placed the bottles of medicine back in the shelf. "Exhaustion and lack of proper nutrition. She's not eating well or not eating at all. So I'm going to get her something from the cafeteria and locate some aspirin. Please watch over her while I'm away." She exited the room as Inuyasha's eyes followed her out.

"You're hungry?" He shook his head and gently placed a hand on her forehead, making sure not to wake her. "Idiot. Known you for a year now and your already causing me trouble." His hand streamed through her hair and he smiled. "But I don't mind taking care of an idiot because I'll protect you."

"Pathetic." Inuyasha turned toward the doorway and he glared instantly as his older brother walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He ignored him and walked toward Kagome with a monotone expression on his face. As he stood beside his younger brother, he tilted his head to the side and sighed. "Pathetic."

Inuyasha curled his hand into a fist as Sesshomaru continuously stared at the sleeping girl on the bed. "Get out. If she's so pathetic to look at than get out."

"I didn't mean her. I meant you." He moved his hand toward Kagome but was stopped mid-way by Inuyasha who gripped his wrist into a halt.

"Don't touch her Sesshomaru." They faced each other straight on as they glared at each other. Inuyasha wasn't fazed by the stern look on his face as he tightened his hold on Sesshomaru's wrist. "You're not going to touch her."

"You say you're going to protect her but you don't even know that she's already hurt." He was dumbstruck as Inuyasha raised a brow.

"What are you-" He whipped his hand out of his younger brother's grasp and smirked as he placed his hand on Kagome's stomach. Before Inuyasha could react to his action Sesshomaru revealed her bare stomach.

"I only met her yesterday and I found out. You've been with her for a year. Pathetic." Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the many scars which some were fairly fresh. How could such a thing get passed him? Why didn't he ask more questions when he discovered bruises on her face? These questions were running through his thoughts and it soon averted as someone entered the room.

"There's my precious little sister." Bankotsu walked toward the two boys and immediately stopped in place as the scars laid on his sister stomach was exposed. "Well I'm here to get my sister. So move aside." His worries deepened as the nurse entered the room and Bankotsu pushed passed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and pulled Kagome's shirt down, covering the scars completely.

"You must be Bankotsu." The woman that held a bottle of aspirin in one hand and a wrapped sandwich in the other said as she set the items down on the counter near by. She took the clipboard on the desk and started to write and a few seconds later she handed it to Hiten. "This is to excuse you two to take your sister home. Take the sandwich and medicine and make sure she eats." Hiten compiled as he grabbed the two items and nodded.

"Of course. We'll take care of her now." Bankotsu smiled as he turned and tucked his arm under Kagome's legs and cradled her shoulders with the other.

"Wait. You can't take her, she has cu-" Inuyasha was stopped by Sesshomaru who shot him a glare that told him to 'shut up and keep quiet if you know what's good for you'.

"Thank you for everything." With a polite bow, Bankotsu exited the room followed by Hiten seconds later.

Inuyasha stood there waiting for Sesshomaru to explain why he suddenly glared but he just walked out of the room. He new Sesshomaru to well that he wasn't going to say nothing to his actions and he just bit his bottom lip as he left. "Who the hell did that to you Kagome?"

* * *

"Kotsu-Kun? Can you make me slice apples when we get home?" Kagome held Bankotsu's neck tightly as they continued to walk through there neighborhood.

"You're a smart girl when you're around the adults but you let your guard down when it comes to me. It is 'Can you prepare slice apples when we arrive at our destination'." He said in a sarcastic tone. Kagome quickly caught the joke and giggled heartily.

"That's funny big brother." Her laughter dissipated slowly and evenly as she rested his cheek against his shoulder. It was hard to think that this same hilarious Bankotsu could quickly snap into a monster. One second he was nice and once she said something wrong he would quickly change into someone else. Someone that was scary, controlling and angry. "Big brother?"

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. You're my precious little sister. I would never hate you or hurt you."

Kagome smiled as she tightened his hold around his neck. "Really? You would never hurt me?"

"I love you Kagome. I would never hurt you."

"I love you Kotsu-kun."

* * *

It was strange that for the first time she didn't jerk up in bed from a nightmare. She smoothly opened her eyes from the light that cracked through the curtains and slowly sat up. _I love you Kotsu-kun. _

It was a sweet dream and yet that dream was just a memory. A memory that seemed to unbelievable to think it was a memory but it was. Those sweet and peaceful days always flooded into her mind when she was alone. How her childhood and memories were much calmer back than, than now.

"You're finally awake." Bankotsu entered her room and sat on a chair that was perched beside her bed.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. I picked you up from the infirmary and I carried you home."

"Inuyasha." She muttered.

"Inuyasha? Is that a friend of yours?"

"Not really." It was stupid how she could say a boys name in the house, right in front of her brother. That would be one of the biggest mistakes she could make and that mistake would have left her on the floor right about now but he just sat there.

"He better not be your boyfriend." He said after a long silence.

"No! Of course not! It's one of your rules. I would never break any one of them." She winced as his hand laid upon her cheek. His thumb stroked her cheek and the corner of her mouth raised in delight.

"That's right. That is one of my rules but what is rule number one." He reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out a jagged object. She didn't really make out the object because her eyes were too focused on his malicious smirk plastered on his face. As the object was placed lightly on her cheek, her heart sped rapidly.

"To never reveal the scars and bruises to anyone." The pocketknife gently slid down to her neck. It was terrifying to feel the cold metal placed on her neck and tears started to gather in her eyes.

"That's right. You must know why this knife is placed on your neck right?"

"Did someone see-"

"Bingo. You are a smart girl. So you know what that leads up to right?" Tears streamed down her chin as he took his hand off of her damped cheek and slightly lifted her shirt.

"But I didn't know. I was asleep. Please Bankotsu it wasn't my fault. Please." He lunged toward him and gripped the front of his shirt as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Kagome. There's no use on attaching yourself to me like that. Now let go."

"Please! Don't hurt me anymore Kotsu-kun! You're not him, You're not my Kotsu-kun. You were never him! My Kotsu-kun disappeared along time ago and I want him back. Please come back." Her tears couldn't stop falling. It was to hard to stop, her heart and her words prevented her from doing so. She clutched his shirt tighter as he placed his hand on her shoulders and nudged her off of him.

"He never disappeared Kagome. That little Kotsu-kun play was an act. I just wanted to be your ideal brother so when we got older I could hurt you." Her hands loosened and she dropped them to the side.

"Ideal brother?" She muttered. "An act? No! You've been so nice to me when Kyo left. I want Kyo back. I want big brother back home." He laughed at her plead and sighed.

"Kyo is never coming back. Your big brother Kyo is to busy with work to think about the family. That is why he left you with out telling you anything. Kyo was disowned from the family when he decided to ignore the family business and follow his own dreams. He left home to become a photographer; he chose his camera over you because he didn't want you."

"That's not true. Kyo…He loved me and protected me and-"

"He was just like me. I took care of you before and look how I turned out. Kyo will never come back. He'll never save you from this nightmare."

* * *

"Kyo." Kagome whispered. She looked out the window, tuning out her teacher who yelled at the class because of there obscene behaviors. It didn't involved her so she didn't bother to hear the verbal abuse she gave to the class. She received enough abuse yesterday and she didn't need to hear that. She added 5 more scars to her many collections on her stomach and she placed he r hand on her wounds and sighed. She didn't want to think about the pass but if it involved Kyo, she would immediately jump into the past without any hesitation.

Kyo Higurashi, up and left when he turned 15. Kagome was 8-years-old at the time and when her mother died she knew she would see her older brother at the funeral but he never did show up. Naraku and Kyo never got along. Kyo was the cocky type of person who wanted things done his way and Naraku was just there to glare at him. Kyo was the oldest out of the 5 and he managed to control the siblings and put them in order when they got out of hand. He was a blessing to have because he was always there for Kagome.

He was smart, kind, and loved spending time with his younger sister. It was hard when he left in a flash with out saying a word. No one told Kagome what was happening and never wanted to tell her anything about Kyo's sudden disappearance. He was just out of the picture.

A tap on her shoulder was felt and she turned her head. "Um- Hi?" She said with an awkward tone.

"Everyone left." The girl said as she stared at Kagome with a confused look on her face. She darted her head around the empty classroom and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. I was kind of daydreaming. Well thanks for snapping me back into reality. I better leave."

"My names Sango Kishito. Nice to meet you Kagome." She smiled.

"You know me?"

"I figured as much. I've been in your class ever since school started." Honestly Kagome didn't even notice anyone instead of Inuyasha and her annoying siblings who caught everyone's attention. She didn't bother to learn any names or even remembered faces.

"Nice to meet you but I have to go." She packed up her stuff and headed toward the door.

"But wait. Do you mind if I come alo-" A sudden shriek went through the halls and Kagome rushed toward the door and looked out the door. She rolled her eyes at the scene of girls gathering in the corridor and sighed.

"I bet it must be Hiten or Bankotsu." She said as she went back into the classroom, not interested in the riot.

"It's not them." Sango stated with a smile.

"It's a new hottie. He transferred yesterday. He has this stern look on his face and he's really hot. If Miroku wasn't my boyfriend I would have been a part of that squealing and screaming crowd of girls." She giggled and walked toward Kagome.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would have been screaming out his name and begging for a date." She sarcastically said with a laugh.

"I never meant that. I meant, is there really a new transfer?"

"Yeah. His name is Sesshomaru. The totally new hottie of Ryokishiba High. Every girls dream man."

* * *

**There you go. Now the next chapter is about Kagome and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha..lol. Well I hope you like it and about kyo. I had to put an OC in here because I was thinking about putting Koga as the older brother but it didn't really work out because I needed him for another situation in the fic. So please bare with me. I hope you don't get mad. Don't flame me for putting a OC but thanks for the reviews. Feel free to review if you liked the chapter… Thankies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I didn't read over this so i'm sorry if there's mistakes. please bear with me.

* * *

"The hordes of idiotic girls isn't going to part any time soon. I want to go to my locker to get my biology books and if I don't get them before the bell rings I'm going to be late for class." Kagome had enough with the ranting and raving the girls made in the halls. This Sesshomaru guy was a big deal to these girls but they weren't going to stop her from getting through the hallways.

"But Kagome. Why? Do you want to check out the guy for yourself?" Sango smirked as she walked toward the door.

"Of course not. Lets just go." She took a hold of Sango's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. It was intimidating to even walk toward the group of fan girls. The so-called 'hottie of the school' couldn't be seen through the crowd and it was hard enough to get through them. Yeah, she was interested. By the looks at all the girls that crowded the man he must be good-looking, not even Bankotsu or Hiten got this much attention.

"Come on! Move aside already!" Kagome yelled pushing pass them all. They were like sharks, encircling the pray and pouncing on it when they had a chance. The man seemed to be leaning on the lockers and with a sigh of annoyance she realized that locker was hers'. "Shit." She cursed under her breath as she pushed passed more girls that were rooted to the ground.

There were a 5-inch clearing between him and the girls and as she tried to get pass the last layer or girls she tripped over her own foot and stumbled past the small clearing. She caught her self as she hit the man's chest and clenched his shirt that prevented her from falling.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." She was baffled at who the man was and quickly took a step back. She heard girl's hiss as they watched the clumsy girl bump into Sesshomaru. They just watched her reaction and started to whisper at things like 'Who does she think she is' or 'what an idiot' statements to one another. "It's you."

He smirked as and idea swept through his mind. Walking toward her, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her neck as the girls gasp in shock. "Hey baby."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Let me-"

"Don't be like that. Just ignore the girls and kiss me like you always do. Like on the beach." He moved toward her face and she arched her back to prevent him from getting any closer. She was confused and utterly dazed from his mysterious actions and she couldn't believe he was doing this.

She felt piercing glares running through her back as the girls watched in horror. These girls weren't the ones to stand by and get their man taken away from all of them. They did anything to get the 'Hottie of the school' to be single and destroyed any girl who even tried to ask them out.

"I have to get my biology books. You were leaning on my locker now move. Just let me go and-" A shriek of shock echoed through the halls and every girl's jaw dropped as they stared at the two who locked lips. It was silent for a moment as the kiss lasted for a minute and ever girl there wanted to tear them a part but they just slowly walked away.

"Finally." Sesshomaru said after departing his lips from her. He glanced down at her, she held an icy bewildered gaze as she tried to get her mind straight. Her fingertips laid on her bottom lip and her thoughts were cut off as arms wrapped around her.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were going out with Sesshomaru." Sango let go of her friend moments later. She didn't move from where she stood but just stared up at Sesshomaru who glared down at her.

"We're not going out. Just to get that straight." Sesshomaru explained.

"Not going out? But you kissed her."

"It was just a way to get those damn girls away." He crossed his arms and walked through the halls. The distance that grew between them was too unbearable. She didn't understand why he kissed her and just glares at her afterwards. He was toying with her heart and it was harder for her to get that through her mind.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted and he stopped in place. With his back turned to her she clenched her fist and tears inconspicuous streamed down her face. She was to angry, to confused and to concentrated to what she was going to say that she didn't notice her own tears that fell from her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me!"

She didn't care who was around her. She didn't care who was listening to her or looking at her. All she wanted was an answer and as continued to walk away, he disappeared into the sea of students. He didn't bother to waste his time explaining him self. He just wanted to get out of the suffocating hallways.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She fell to her knees as the muscles in her legs weakened. The trembling feeling that ran through her body hurt more than a knife. Thos actions and those words that came after them pierced through her heart. Sango tried to comfort her, running her hands up and down her back to try and calm her down. _What is this pain I'm feeling.

* * *

_

The rumors spread like wild fire about the certain kiss in the hallways and for the first time in many years, everyone knew who Kagome Higurashi was. It wasn't a positive thing though, everyone, well all the girls in school even the upperclassmen hated her.

"It will all die down." Sango reassured her. They walked through the neighborhood aimlessly as Kagome hung her head in pure sadness.

"Yeah right. I was unnoticeable now everyone knows me and hates me."

"Well they should get a life. I mean you and Sesshomaru are a great match."

"Sango. Didn't you hear him? It was nothing but a kiss. That's it."

"Well just ask your Brothers and sister to die down the rumors. They're really popular, everyone knows them." Kagome's eyes shot up and she immediately stopped in place. She was so worked up about what others thought about the situation that held up in the hallway that she didn't even concerned her self about her siblings. "Kagome is something wrong?"

"My brothers and sister." She whispered shakily. Taking a step forward she went into a sprint and ran down the street. "I'll talk to you later sango. I have to head home" All Bankotsu, Hiten and Kikyo cared about were their reputations in school. If they heard the news, things would be catastrophic.

She breathed heavily down the as she continued to run toward her home. It wasn't like she was trying to have her punishment as fast as possible, the only thing she wanted was to get there lunch cooked. If they didn't hear the rumors than that would be great and they'll be happy with the lunch she had prepared. But if they did hear the rumors than they wouldn't be to mad about it because of the food that filled their stomachs._ I got to make their food before they'll kill me._

"It's not like they're going to find out." Kagome repeated over and over again as she turned a corner and continue to run. "They'll never find out."

As she reached her home she burst the door open and stumbled inside the house. She slid as she tried to stop from crashing into the wall in front of her. Pushing herself off the wall she calmly heaved a sigh of relief as she looked at the empty kitchen. "Good. No one's here ye-"

"Kagome!" Hiten shouted, walking down the flight of stares as Bankotsu and Kikyo followed behind. "Guess what the fuck we heard at school?"

She stood there, unable to answer his question. Everyone seemed upset, scratch that, everyone in the house was upset especially Bankotsu. He walked up to her and punched her across the face. Her feet shuffled to the side at the sudden force and she hit the kitchen table.

"Tell me what happened sister dearest." Bankotsu tangled his hand into her hair and pulled it back so she could face him. "What happened today at school?" He repeated with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing hap-" The wind got knocked out of her chest as the blow to her stomach deepened. Her eyes widened as she tried to gasp for air from the blow. The pain was sharp and painful. Breathing was difficult at this point and all she concentrated on was to try and even out her breathing.

"Don't lie to me. Now what the fuck happened." He pulled her head back father as tears collected in her eyes. They knew what happened and there was no use in trying to lie. The more she continued to lie the more she was going to receive.

"Sesshomaru. He kissed me." His face distorted into a maniac grin as her tears ran down her cheek.

"A kiss huh?" Bankotsu let go of hair and gave her another right hook to the cheek. It was unbelievable that she was still standing and her legs felt unbearable weak. The only thing she wanted to do was drop to the floor but she knew she would receive hard kicks to the stomach if she did.

"I'm sorry big brother." She said weakly. Kikyo smiled as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe watching every second of the great scene.

"Is that all you could say you little bitch? Do you know what kind of rumors are spreading about us? Because of you we're a part of those fucking gossip." Grabbing the front of Kagome's shirt, Hiten pulled her up to him and jabbed her hard in the stomach. The jolt of pain made her stumble backwards and she dropped on all fours coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sor-" A knock on the door interrupted her and everyone looked toward the front door. Bankotsu slicked back his hair and sighed irritably.

"I'll answer it. Keep her quiet and out of sight."

Hiten forcefully grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the living room. Throwing her on the floor, Kikyo and Hiten waited patiently for Bankotsu to return. They stayed quiet so they could hear the conversation at the door.

"Is Kagome home?" The voice was of a girls and Kagome immediately knew who she was. _Sango._

"I'm sorry. She's not here."

"She must have come home. She said she was coming home. I need to speak to her and to you. Can I come in, so we can talk? It involves Kagome."

"I can't let you in. I can't talk right now so please leave." The door closed and Kagome laid there on the floor, unable to move. Footsteps shuffled towards her and she was forced to turn on her back by a kick to the stomach.

"Stand up!" He angrily shouted. She slowly propped her elbows up but that's all she could do. Her body was pushed to it's limits and she couldn't get up although Bankotsu gripped the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to her feet. "I didn't know you had friends." He slammed her back to the wall and wringed her neck with one hand while holding her up on her feet.

"I-I c-cant br-breath." She struggled to say as she gasped for air. He tightened his hand around her neck and smirked.

"That's the point little sister." Bankotsu constricted her neck even more and the more she gasped for air the more his smile widened. He kissed her forehead and after a few more seconds, let her fall to the ground. "You foolish girl. If killing others wasn't a law. I would have killed you a long time ago with out any hesitation."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes followed Kagome as she limped into class and sat in the front. She would usual sit right next to him but she's totally ignoring him. He instinctively got up and sat in the desk beside her. She didn't look at him but just stared out the window.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"No."

"Is something wrong with your leg? You're limping, something's up with you. Tell me what happened." He remained staring at the back of her head. She was so concentrated on looking at the window she didn't bother to reply. "Kagome tell me what happened. I fucking find bruises on you last week and the scars on your stomach and now your limping. What's going-"

"Scars?" She thought for a moment and turned her head to look at him. "You saw the scars on my stomach? How could you." She rapidly stood up but winced as the pain from her ankle coursed through her leg that was caused by her beating yesterday. The feeling of falling to the floor quickly subsided as Inuyasha walked by her side to help her. She recovered and stood up straight.

"Kagome. Relax, don't strain yourself." She glared and pushed passed him.

"Just stay out of my way Inuyasha. I don't want to get hurt anymore." Kagome struggled to walk toward the door but found herself on the floor. The excruciating walk to school was terrible painful, she woke up early expecting the worst our of the walk and lucky thing she did because it took her 15 minutes to walk to school. She didn't want to walk anymore but she didn't want to explain herself to Inuyasha either.

"Tell me what's going on? I want to help you and if you don't tell me I can't-"

"Mr. Yoshima." Ms. Taketo, their English teacher said, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"What is it?" Inuyasha spat out, not aware of the person he's talking to. He faced the teacher and quickly bowed his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Taketo."

"Well apology accepted but I have to talk to you about the project you turned in last week." Ms. Taketo sat at her desk and Kagome stood up straight and smiled at the teacher. It was a perfect time to escape so she took it and walked as normally as she could out the door. The pressure on her leg was painful but she bit the bottom of her lip, trying to forget the pain.

"Kagome wai-"

"Inuyasha please stay right there. If you don't want to talk about it now, I have no choice to call your parents and-"

"That's okay lets talk." Inuyasha said as he stood up straight and listened to her unneeded lecture.

Meanwhile, Kagome dragged herself through the hallways and winced every time her right foot pressed against the ground. She emphatically pushed through the sea of students wondering through the halls, laughing, joking and talking with others. She received many glares from girls that passed by but she just down cast her eyes towards the ground.

Kagome spotted Kagura Sautome, the biggest fan girl of the school. She was the so-called president of the Bankotsu, Hiten and now Sesshomaru fan club. It wasn't an official club of the school but they meet in an isolated classroom and discuss the dangers and or updates of any new cute guys in school. They made sure that no girl would get close to these boys and they'll do anything to make that happen. It involved many conceited girls who wanted what they want and ultimately got what they want sooner or later.

They were walking towards her, cornering there eyes at her and laughing. She thought they weren't going to do nothing to her but as they got close enough Kagura shoved her aside and she hit the locker beside her and fell to the floor. "Oops, Sorry about that." She smirked and walked away. The bitch was going to pay sooner or later and she would make sure of that but right now she didn't have the strength or the will power to say anything to her.

Placing a hand on the locker she tried to push her self up but all her strength just disappeared. Her muscles ache an her leg wasn't getting any better. She tucked herself up against the lockers, trying to avoid being trampled by the students who walked recklessly pass her.

"Need help?" Sesshomaru looked down at her and lent out a hand.

"I don't need your help." She averted her eyes away from him. He was the last person she wanted to see. The things he did was as worst as what Bankotsu did to her. The physical pain was tough and hard to bear but the mental pain she received from Sesshomaru was unbearable.

"Oh really? You look like a child, hugging your legs up against you chest. It's disgraceful to look at. Now shut up." He knelt down and picked her up off the ground. Kagome had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing? Let me-"

"Shut it. Your complaining and your voice is rather annoying. So shut it." Kagome was use to this kind of verbal abuse so she just did what he said. It wasn't like she wanted to be in this situation, having students glance at her in Sesshomaru's arms. They walked through the halls and she just cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are we going outside? Can you just drop me in my class and-"

"Can you just shut up already? If you don't shut up I'll drop you right here and I won't set you down, I'll drop you. Now shut it." She just glared at him but he wasn't fazed at all. He kept looking forward and as they walked out of school grounds she began to worry.

"Can you just tell me where were going. Why did we go out of school? Were ditching you know that? Where are we going?" Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice the panic in her voice. He sighed.

"It's always questions with you. If you must know we're going to my apartment."

"Apartment? But why? You could have just dropped me off at the infirmary."

"I know that but I thought it would be more interesting this way and besides, it is a reason for me to ditch school. So now you know everything shut it. I don't want to hear any questions from you until we get to the apartment got it." He spat out.

"Yeah." She whispered.

**

* * *

I had to stop here so don't be mad at me. I'll update soon and thanks for the reviews. It's the best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey evrybody! I really appreciate that you all like the story. Well I saw some questions on some reviews and in the end of this chapter they will be answered. Alright there you all go. Now i don't own any of the inuyasha charecters. Just wanted to say that lol. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is your apartment? It looks more like a house." Kagome questioned.**

"Because it is a house." Sesshomaru walked through the cobblestone steps that lead to the front door. "Open the door." He commanded.

"But you said-"

"The door." She reached for the doorknob and swung the door open. He was rude and inconsiderate but she just didn't want him to get to angry. He entered the house and slammed the door closed with his foot. The house was beautiful, with pictures hung on the wall of the wide corridor.

"This place is great." She glanced at every picture they passed and noticed that the pictures contained children and there parents. It had to be him and his parents and the little boy that stood by Sesshomaru in the picture was Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha's brother."

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I thought you were smart. It took you that long to notice."

"Well I just wanted to make sure. When I said Inuyasha's name that first time we met you immediately snapped at me. Like you hated him so much." They walked through the living room and went up a flight of stairs. He seemed upset at the conversation she was creating but she wanted to know. She was a curious person and she didn't know whether it was a good idea to continue the conversation.

"So what if I hate him. You're no different." He stopped in front of a door and Kagome reached out and opened it. The room they entered was plain looking. With white painted walls and a desk that laid beside the window. A computer perched on top of the desk as well as a small lamp. It was a normal bedroom and it seemed a bit gloomy.

Sesshomaru set her down on the neatly made bed that sat on the opposite corner of the room. It was a boring room to be in and she just shrugged the thought away. It was simple but it had some good qualities. It did look really clean and even though it looked plane it still was neatly arranged.

"What do you mean? I love my brot-" Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulder and slammed her back down on the bed. He held her firmly in place and glared at her. The things that came out of her mouth didn't make any sense to him.

"Can you really say that? Can you really say you love your brother when he did this to you." He released one shoulder and slid her shirt up to reveal her stomach. She tried to push herself up but was denied by his hand that pushed her back down. The situation was out of hand. All she could do was think about the punishment she was going to receive if Bankotsu found out.

"He didn't do this to me. Let me go."

"You liar." She winced as his hold tightened on her shoulder. His anger frightened her and as he looked down at her it seemed more difficult to breath. A guy who didn't feel anything towards others and didn't care about other's feelings was worried about her. It was a long time that she received such feelings and it was hard to take it all in at once.

"I'm not lieing. Please, just let me go. My life is meaningless so why are you worried about it?"

He smirked and forced her back down as she once again attempted to sit up. "You don't care about the pain you receive from your brothers and sister because you think you deserve everyone of them. You turn your damn back on life because you belittle your self. You just think that everything's your fault and maybe you want to get hurt because you feel secure that way. Tell me if I'm getting warmer because I think I'm getting pretty close to the point, don't you think?"

"Of course not. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. You don't know what's happening to me. You don't know anything about me. Who cares if I get hurt? Who cares if I die? No one does. No one!" Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't stop her tears. Everything she said was true, she never had anyone there for her, once she thought that someone was there for her they would quickly disappear. Leaving her all alone.

"What an idiot." He loosened his grip and let her go. Taking a step back, he shoved his hand into his pocket and held out a pocketknife. He flipped the knife open as Kagome slowly sat up. He was going to cut her and as he walked forward with the knife in hand, her eyes slowly widened. _He's just like Bankotsu._ "Here." He tossed the knife beside her and it laid there on the bed.

"What is this for? I don't understand."

"Go ahead. Kill yourself. If you despise everything around you than cut your neck and it'll be all over." Sesshomaru crossed his arms, waiting for her to react.

"You want me to kill myself?"

"You don't care if you die. So why not make it easier for yourself and commit suicide." The thought of suicide always did come up in her mind but she was too afraid to even do such a crime. She read once in the bible that god gives you life and you should treasure that life like a special gift that god gave you. She also read that if you took that gift away than you'd immediately go to hell. It was something like that but she wasn't sure if it was really true or if what she was thinking was right. She hated believing in a being that was always labeled as a savior. If he was a savior he would have saved Kagome a long time ago but he left her with the same abusive situation. Left her crying and praying for some kind of hope but that hope never did come.

"I don't- I can't do this. I'm to afraid."

"If you wasn't so afraid than you would slice your neck like that. Is that what you're saying?"

"No! I just don't want to! I'm not like that and I just don't want to die." She glanced at the knife that laid beside her and quickly averted her eyes away from it.

"Than shut up and sleep but before you do wash off the make-up. I know you have bruises hidden under there and I don't want make-up on my sheets. Come on." Before he slung her arm around his neck he put the knife back in his pocket. He helped her to the bathroom that was down the corridor.

"thank you."

"The soap is beside the sink and you can use the towel on the shelf positioned beside the tub." She nodded and limped in the bathroom with the help of random furniture in the bathroom that helped her stand. She didn't want to wash the make-up off her face. It was to embarrassing to show the bruises that was on every inch of it although with the door open and Sesshomaru leaning on the door frame waiting, she turned on the faucet and began to splash water on her face. The more she stood there removing the thin layer of make-up the more self-conscious she got.

Sesshomaru stood there waiting for her to wash up and he never failed to notice how slow she was being. It didn't take that long to remove the mask she wore and after 5 minutes she turned off the faucet and glanced at the mirror. A bruise encircled her left eye and a cut on her lower lip that he never seen before, started to bleed. If she wasn't so banged up and so skinny she would be considered beautiful but the way she looked now, she just looked like she came out of a hospital.

"You look like a wreck. Come on." Before she could retort to his comment he swooped her off her feet and carried her through the corridor and back into his room. Kagome knew she looked awful but she didn't need to hear that. It was embarrassing enough for a complete stranger to look at her because all people saw was a mask and nothing else. She never left the house with out a coat of make-up on, there was never a day where she didn't have bruises on her face.

Sesshomaru placed her on the bed once again and he went into his closet and took out a first-aid kit. "You shouldn't have rubbed your face so careless. You should have been more careful. You opened the cut on your lip." Kagome placed her thumb on her lower lip and winced. "Don't touch it you idiot. You'll infect it if you keep touching it." He grabbed her arm and put it back to her side. It was like taking care of a child who never does listen. It was irritating that he had to take care of her but it wasn't all that bad.

He reached into the kit and took hold of a tube of antibiotics. Placing a small amount on his thumb he caressed her cheek and started to smear the medicine on her lips. "I could have put it on mysel-"

"Stop talking. I'm going to put some in your mouth if you keep it up."

"You don't have to be so rude. I'm just saying that I could do this my-" Sesshomaru was getting quite tired of her constant talking so he had no choice but to lay one on her. He squinted and noticed she still put on that same wide-eyed expression on her face. He was always the one to depart their lips and as usual she would sit there shocked.

Sesshomaru took that chance to completely put on the medicine on her lip. "I thought you would be use to it already. It's only a kiss."

Kagome sat there silently as he started to put the cap on the tube and placing it inside the box. She hated when he would kiss her, it felt uncomfortable and downright embarrassing. It was confusing how a guy as cute as he was could just be so comfortable to just kiss a complete stranger. "I bet you don't know my name. I haven't even told you my name ever since we met."

He got up and put the kit away in his closet. "Kagome Higurashi. The girl who kissed the most popular guy in Ryokishiba high."

"So you heard my name from the rumors. Well it doesn't mean you know me. You know nothing about me and you just kiss me. I know it doesn't mean anything to you but it does to-"

"Shut up already." He pulled out the chair from under the desk and placed it in front of the window. "You're always talking, always complaining, always asking questions. Can you give it a rest and go to sleep?" Unlatching the window, he opened it and took out a cigarette.

"Those things can kill you."

"Like I don't know that."

"Than why do you smoke those things?" She inquired.

"There you go again shooting out questions." He lit the cig and put it in his mouth. The only thing that calmed him down was smoking and it didn't matter if it was killing him slowly. Everyone had to die sooner or later.

"So what if I'm asking questions. You shouldn't smoke, you'll get cancer and-"

"Stop stating the obvious and go to sleep." He blew out the smoke directly outside and made sure none of it came into the room. He heard every risk in the book about smoking. He didn't need to have it repeated and he didn't want to hear her voice anymore.

Kagome uncovered the blanket and wrapped herself with it. If he didn't want to listen than why argue, he was stubborn, rude and never listened to her. So she plopped her head on the soft pillow that still smelled of detergent and stared at him. He sat there, staring out the window as he continued to exhale smoke.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I'll wake you up when school's over. Just rest." He glanced at her as she smiled.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

The past**

"You wanted apples right Kagome." Bankotsu asked as they stepped into the house, setting her feet on the floor and walking her to the kitchen.

"That's right. I want a lot of sliced apples Kotsu-kun so you and I can share it together." She smiled and ran to the refrigerator. She opened it and grabbed out two red apples. After a long day she would always eat apples, it was her favorite thing to eat and if she could, she would eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Alright, Alright. Hand it over." With a smile he grabbed the apples and set it on the table. Grabbing a knife he started to slice the apples into four equal pieces.

"Big brother. Why didn't Kyo-kun come to the party?"

"He didn't want to I guess. To busy taking idiotic pictures."

"His pictures aren't idiotic. There beautiful." Kagome always loved looking at all the photo's her big brother Kyo would take after a whole day out. Sometimes he wouldn't come home for a day or so because he was traveling around Tokyo taking pictures, always ending up losing track of time.

"You like his pictures?"

"Of course I do. They're really pretty, and that time where Kyo, mommy and I went to Okinawa he took this great picture of the ocean and it was so pretty. I loved it so so much and he gave it to me. He said it was a special present for me." Kagome took a piece of apple that Bankotsu had finished cutting and stuffed it into her mouth. "Yummy."

He gripped the knife in his hand tightly as she finished. "So you enjoy being with Kyo?"

"Yeah. Kyo-kun is fun to be with. He takes me ice-skating and to the batting cages and at night he snuck me out one time and brang me to see Tokyo tower. We went all the way to the top and he took pictures there. It was so-" She stopped as she stared at her brother's finger. "Kotsu-kun, you cut your finger. I'll go get the medi-kit and-"

"Stay right there." The evil glint in his eyes returned as he looked up at her. She stood there rooted to the floor as she stared at his eyes. They were dark and they remained glaring right at her. "Tell me something Kagome. Do you like being with Kyo rather than me?"

"I like being with both of you." She tried to take slow even breaths as he walked toward her with the knife in his hand. He knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"If you had to kill one of us. Who would it be?"

"None of you. I wouldn't kill any one of-" He caressed her cheek and smirked. He gently placed the knife on to her other cheek and ran the cold metal down to her chin. It didn't cut her but she was still trembling as he continued to move the knife across her neck.

"Come on little sis. Who would you kill?" Kagome took a big gulp, trying to clear her throat from the fear that gathered there. It was hard to breath and as she was about to speak the door opened and simultaneously Bankotsu stood up and went back to the kitchen counter.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagome lunged toward her brother as he got to the kitchen and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't want to let go; she was so frightened that she didn't even notice that she was crying.

"What's wrong Kagome? Your shaking." He tried to pry her little sister away from him so he could carry her but she held on to dear life. She didn't want to budge and she sank her fast into his stomach. "Come on Kagome. Tell me what happened." Kyo glanced at Bankotsu who smirked at him and averted his eyes back to Kagome.

"Tell him what happened Kagome. Tell him how we were eating some apples and you fell down while you were running in the kitchen." Kagome looked back at Bankotsu and her bottom lip trembled, she looked up at her only savior in the world and smiled, extending her arms up toward him. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, saying nothing.

"Come on. I'll take you up to your room." Kyo carried her upstairs and Kagome looked back at Bankotsu who gave her a wicked smile. He raised his index finger and slowly licked the blood that trailed down his wrist. He remained smiling and chills ran down her spine. He wasn't the same anymore; something in his eyes scared her so much that new tears formed and ran down her cheek. He wasn't her Kotsu-Kun anymore but a monster.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Get the fuck up!" Kagome opened her eyes and winced at the light that beamed through the window. The sudden shriek startled her and she cocked an eyebrow at Sesshomaru who fell asleep near the window. She slowly got up and her leg healed pretty well. It stung a little but the slight pain was bearable. She cautiously walked toward Sesshomaru who slouched in the chair with his feet resting outside the window. Kagome smiled and reached over to take out the dimly lit cigarette that rested comfortable between his fingers. The little action shot Sesshomaru's eyes up and the first thing he did was look at his watch.

"Damn." He muttered, running his hand through his hair and getting up. "Your leg." He slurred, as he scratched the back of his head. He was still slowly waking up and Kagome just nodded.

"It's okay now. What time is it? School must have finished by now."

"School's finish alright. We slept through the day."

"What?"

"I lost track of time and I forgot to wake you up. It's 9 o'clock in the morning." He took off his shirt and walked toward his closet.

"I slept over. What am I going to say to my bro-"

"Hey! You ass, you're going to be late for work if you don't get the hell out of here!" The yell muffled in the room and Sesshomaru ignored it and continued to shuffle through his closet.

"Inuyasha." She went to the door and opened it but it quickly closed in front of her and she spun around. Sesshomaru pinned her to the door and she pressed her back up against the door behind her as he moved closer. He didn't have a shirt on yet and Kagome averted her eyes toward the ground, trying not to look at his well-toned body. It was embarrassing and as he moved toward her she felt her face burning up.

He placed Kagome's downcast chin between his fingers and turned it up towards him. "Stay in here and don't step out of here. Got it." Her eyes cornered as she continued to look away from him. He was way to close and her heart couldn't stop beating. "Look at me and say that you understand."

Kagome was to caught-up in her thoughts to answer him. Her mind was so focused on trying to avert her eyes away from him that she didn't respond to his order. Sesshomaru grew impatient and he lunged toward her lips and kissed her. Quickly pulling away he looked into her eyes that stared back into his. "Do you understand me now. Stay in here."

"What are you doing! Stop kissing m-" There lips attached once again and Sesshomaru pushed her head up against the door, locking her in place. With their lips still firmly locked together he stayed in that position and as expected a knock came from his door.

"Sesshomaru dear. You know what time it is? You'll be late for work. Sesshomaru?" His mother knocked once again and he pulled back and covered Kagome's mouth with his hand.

"I heard you the first time. I'm getting ready. I'll be out soon." He replied. As the footsteps slowly muffled down the corridor, he uncovered her mouth.

"Inuyasha and your mother's here?"

"That's why I said you have to stay in my room." He went back into his closet, looking for his uniform.

"But how about me. I have to go home. I never did stay out like this. If I stay out any longer I'll get in trouble." Kagome paced back and forth in the room, wringing her hands nervously as her mind ran wild. If she arrived home now or later it wouldn't have mattered, the punishment was going to be the same but she just didn't want to stay there.

"I'll bring you up some food and just stay here all right. I can't sneak you out of the house now. Just stay here you understand me. You can go on the computer if you get bored. I won't be back for 6 hours." He put on a plain white t-shirt and grabbed a pair of keys off of the desk.

"But how about-"

"Stay in here. Don't leave no matter what and lock the door when I get out."

"But Sesshomaru-" He went out the door and slammed it behind him. She didn't know what to do but just listen to him. She locked the door and sat on the bed, thinking about what was going to come when she stepped foot into her own home.

* * *

Bankotsu sat at the kitchen table staring at the front door continuously as he pierced the table with a knife. He continued striking the knife upon the wooden surface as he glared at the door. Kikyo and Hiten went down stairs and stopped in place. Bankotsu was still wearing his school uniform and he stayed in the same position ever since he came back to school yesterday.

"You're still down here. Didn't you go to sleep Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked as her eyes followed the knife in his hand up and down, piercing the table and leaving jagged holes in the wood.

" She hasn't come home." He said in a raspy voice.

"Fuck really? What the hell happened to her?" Hiten opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I didn't hear anything from school. I don't know what happened but you should go to sleep Bankotsu, we'll call you when she's comes back. Just go to bed. It's already 4PM; you haven't gone to sleep for a day already. You look exhausted." Kikyo went up beside her brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hand off me." He shot her a hellish glare and she immediately took a step back. She knew that Kagome was really going to get it when she gets back. He got up with the knife still in his hand and started to walk toward the stairs until the door slammed closed. Bankotsu turned on his heals and walked toward the front door ready to slam his fist into Kagome's face but soon stopped as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Dad, Naraku, What are you two back so soon?"

* * *

**There you go everyone. I always get reviews saying when Naraku and Onigumo were going to show up now here they are. Well not really there but in the next chapter. Oh and I'll be answering the many questions I got on my reviews right now. Kyo will show up later, I think in the next chap but I'm not sure yet.**

**And Bankotsu doesn't desire Kagome, it will be explained later on in the chapters but he doesn't desire or want her so don't worry. He just like showing it that way. Lol.. well I'm honestly not sure about that question but he will never lay his lips on Kagome so don't worry. Their brother and sister so they won't do that. And he hates her just like how hiten and kikyo hate her. **

**Oh and if you're wondering why do they hate there little sister so much..that will be explained later lol. Don't want to give to much away.**

**So if you have any questions about my fic I'll explain or tell you in the next chapter k. well thanks for the reviews I love them all. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Why the shocked look Brother. Did something happen?" Naraku walked up to Bankotsu and looked around, counting heads. "Is Kagome upstairs?"

"N-No. She's not." Bankotsu was stricken with panic as he quickly thought things through. "She's out."

"Out?" His father, Onigumo, looked at his watch and darted his eyes back at him. "It's almost dinner. You know she shouldn't be out this late." The stern look on his father's face made his muscles stiffen. Bankotsu was in charge of everything while they were gone and if they found out Kagome was missing…

"She went to a friend's house. She'll be home any minute father. You shouldn't worry." Kikyo put on a chaste smile on her face, trying to assure her father that everything was all right and showing him that everything was running in their home while they were gone.

"I see." Her father walked passed them and headed upstairs. Naraku on the other hand glared at every one of them. They all had insecure expressions on their faces and he knew what was going on.

"Kagome's missing right?" Naraku inquired as he crossed his arms.

"Brother. She's not missing she's-"

"Shut it Kikyo! I don't have the patience to put up with lies. Where is she?" Bankotsu knew all to well that Naraku was going to blow a gasket. He didn't have patience for any one of them when it came to Kagome.

"We don't know. She went to school and we waited for her at home and she didn't come back. We have no clue where she-" Naraku forcefully slammed his hand into Bankotsu's neck and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Bankotsu gasped for air as Naraku tightened his hold on his neck. Kikyo and Hiten just watched hopelessly, they couldn't do anything about it. When Naraku was there the tables would turn and he would be in control.

"Naraku?" Every head turn toward the front door as Kagome stood there. After Sesshomaru walked her home Kagome was expecting a beating from Bankotsu but now, right there in front of her eyes, Naraku was for sure going to do the beating.

Bankotsu gasped for air as Naraku let him go and walked toward his sister. Every step he took forward, Kagome would take one back. She didn't know what to do, the only thing her mind was focusing on was the pain she was about to receive in a couple of seconds.

As her back hit the wall she immediately knew there was no way out. Hiten, Kikyo and Bankotsu smirked at the fear that deepened in Kagome's eyes. As he got closer and extended out his hand, Kagome gasped.

"Where were you?" He rested his hand on her shoulder and held her in place. He made sure she couldn't move and as his hand tightened, she winced at the pain. The thing was, she didn't want to be here, she actually asked Sesshomaru if she could stay another night in his room. With a stern look on his face Sesshomaru said 'Whatever' but as always her mind went wild and she caved. _I should have stayed. I should have stayed. _She repeated over and over again but as his fingers dug into her shoulder, she closed her eyes, trying to take the pain. Biting her bottom lip until it bled, clenching her hands into a tight fist, Shutting her eyes as tight as she could, nothing worked. She couldn't ignore the pain. She was hit, beaten, kicked, and sliced open but the fingers digging into her shoulders and Naraku being right there causing the pain was more treacherous than anything she ever been through.

"Stop it." She whimpered as she gritted her teeth.

"What was that?"

"I said stop it. It hurts."

"Well that's to damn bad. Where have you been?"

She hated him, despised him and didn't want him near her. "Where's Kyo?" The question made Naraku's blood boil and he pulled her off the wall and slammed her back painfully into it again.

"Why the fuck are you asking that stupid question?"

"Because I want him back. I want Kyo home so he can protect me from you." She regretted those words as he strangled her neck with his free hand.

"Bankotsu." His name that shot out of Naraku's mouth like venom startled him as his ears perked up. "Give me that." He commanded as he took his hand off of her shoulder and extended his arm towards him.

"Give you what?" He said dumbstruck.

"The knife you fucking idiot!" Naraku tried to keep his voice down so his father wouldn't be disturbed. If he came down he had to stop everything. His father never knew about the abuse they were causing her and it was going to stay like that no matter what.

Bankotsu handed him the knife with out hesitation. Kikyo and Hiten never knew she was sliced with a knife before. That's why Bankotsu would always send them out of the house before he did those things. Naraku didn't care what his siblings thought about him, as long as they feared him and listened to him, nothing else really mattered.

"No! I want Kyo back! Dad-" Kagome wanted her father to come down stairs and stop all of this. She wanted everything for to scream out for her father but with Naraku's hand covering his lips forcefully prevented her from doing so and with her head slammed into the wall, she stood in place crying. She couldn't yell, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything at this point, the only thing she could do was cry.

"I hate Kyo and I hate you." She shot her eyes up as the stricken pain pierced into her shoulder. His hand muffled her screams and she tried to push him away and scream for her father but with Naraku's orders, Bankotsu held her in place.

He left the knife stuck through her right shoulder as his hand tightly grasped around the handle. Naraku wasn't stupid, he made sure he didn't slice through any major blood vessels. He didn't want his little sister dying of blood lost in the kitchen. "You say his name around me again you'll receive more pain." She hyperventilated as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. Kikyo and Hiten was wide-eyed at the whole scene as blood dripped on the kitchen floor. "Kikyo." She looked at her older brother with disbelief and departed her lips to speak but nothing came out. "Clean this up before Dad comes down and Hiten, give me a rag." They didn't move a finger as they just stared at him. It was the first time they ever saw that much blood, they always witnessed Kagome being beaten but this…this was way overboard. "Move it!" Naraku snapped at them and they quickly compiled.

Naraku looked back at his little sister with her eyes full of tears. The make-up on her face was running and he just smiled as he quickly pulled the knife out of her shoulder. "If you scream I'll kill you." He uncovered his hand from her mouth and took the rag from Hiten, placing it tightly on Kagome's shoulder. She just breathed heavily as she remained quiet.

"What about her wound. We have to sew it up and-"

"She knows how to do that herself. If she values her life she'll sew it up herself. Now make sure that her blood doesn't get on the carpet and escort our dear sister up to her room." Bankotsu did as he was told and picked her up off her feet. "I said escort her, not carry her."

"I know but it'll be faster if I do it this way and if any blood does slip off of her shoulder than it'll go on me."

"Fine. Just make sure dad doesn't see you. He should be in the study room on the computer so he won't be coming out. Just don't make any noise." Bankotsu nodded and headed up the flight of stairs.

"Why do you all hate me so much?" She said weakly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We don't hate just you. We hate Kyo as well." He replied honestly.

"But why?"

"Because you two look just like mom."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru walked through the halls, completely ignoring the irritating squeals that came from every girl he passed. It was irritating and quite bothersome, he wanted a cig to calm his nerves but unfortunately he left them at home.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-Senpai. I'm Kagura Sautome and I've admired you from a far." The girl in front of him smiled brightly with confidence spreading through out her face. It was disgusting to look at and he glared daggers at her.

"Move aside." He said coldly.

"But Sesshomaru. I just wanted to ask you if you were free Saturday?"

"I'm busy. Now move aside." Sesshomaru pushed pass the girl but she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face pressed into his back as she held him tightly.

"Please let me be you woman. I'll do what ever you say. I'll be yours, please."

"You'll do what every I say?" He said monotony.

"Yes. Anything you may want." Kagura loosened her grip around his waist as he turned around and looked at her.

"If I said I wanted you to have sex with me. Than you would?"

"Yes. If you want to than yes." Kagura's heart skipped a beat as his hand ran through her hair. He smiled and heaved out a large sigh.

"Well. To bad. I'm busy." He took out a piece of leaf out of her hair and dropped it on the floor. He turned around and started to walk away but annoyingly she took his hand.

"Wait. I said I would have sex with you. Why are you-"

"Because I have a girlfriend who respects herself and I don't need another woman in my life to ask me 'Why' all the time." He got out of his grasp and she clenched her fist in anger. She could get any guy she wanted, with her good looks, and her willingness to do anything they ever wanted but this time she was dissed and she was angered to the point where she couldn't' speak.

"Who is she?" She managed to say.

"Kagome's my woman. Why don't you spread that around so you girl's can get a life and get off my back." He walked away and Kagura stood there in disbelief.

She wasn't going to take such embarrassment. Her knuckles turned white as hell as she clenched her hands tight. Kagome was going to pay and she was going to make sure that she died of embarrassment or something worst. She'll be praying to break up with Sesshomaru as soon as Kagura took care of her.

Sesshomaru didn't careless about hurting the girl's feelings. He didn't even bothered even remembering her name. He shoved his hand into his pocket as he walked through the halls. Staying in school was time consuming and he decided to head toward the front gate of the school. There was no point staying there since Kagome wasn't there. She was absent yesterday and he didn't see her as he walked through the whole school, looking through every classroom.

"Stupid girl." He said with a sigh as he turned a corner and pushed passed students. He grabbed hold of the bracelet and took it out of his pocket and stared at the silver jewel. It must have been a treasure to her. It looked cheap and it wasn't real silver. It had a simple design but a unique one none the less. All it had around the silver circle metal was a line in the center and it had enough space where her name was engraved in it. It looked like it was just carved in with a house tool but it was exceptional. He never noticed the bracelet on her arm before but the only one in his room was Kagome so it had to belong to her.

He continued to walk through the corridors and headed to her locker, just to check one more time if she was there and amazingly she was. Kagome leaned up against her locker lifeless. She didn't move or tried to open her locker, she just stood there leaning up against it with her eyes close.

"Hey. Wake up." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes like rapid fire and screamed.

"Don't touch me!" She started to hyperventilate as she dropped to her knees. The sudden pain was intensifying and it took her by surprise that she couldn't breath evenly. Every eye in the halls glanced at her as she fell to the ground and they stopped in place and wondered what was going on.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside her. "Hey. What the hell is going on?"

"It's Kagome." She said between breaths.

"What?"

"My name is Kagome. Why don't you just call me by my name for once? You always say Hey or You or idiot. Why don't you say my name?" Kagome glared at him as he continued to exhale heavily.

"You idiot." Tucking his hand under her legs, he lifted her up and carried her out of the school building. The people around them just looked on as he went straight out of the building and into the streets.

"Hey! Don't carry me. Bring me back to school."

"Shut it." He hurried through the streets as he looked forward.

"No! Let me go! I want to go-"

"You're shoulder. It's bleeding." Sesshomaru glanced at her shoulder and blood soaked through her clothes. "What happened?"

Kagome cornered her eyes and sighed. _It's open again._ She thought to herself as she felt the effect of blood lost. Her eyes felt heavy but she just stayed silent and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can't you just say my name?"

"Stay awake you idiot. Don't you dare go to sleep."

"It's Kagome." She continued as her muscles started to relax. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep and her eyes started to close shut until a noticeable feeling was felt on her lips. They weren't moving anymore and he just stood there as he continued to kiss her. As usual he stopped the kiss and stared into the deep shock that shot through her face. _She's still not use to it. _He thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Just stay awake Kagome. If you even try to go to sleep I'll kiss you again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That girl Kagome was carried off of her feet and they ditched school. It was like some Romeo and Juliet thing. She was swooped off of her feet and he carried her off somewhere. Kagome is so lucky." Inuyasha ears shot up as he strain himself to listen to the yapping girl's that sat 2 rows behind him. He didn't see Kagome for the longest time and he was actually worried that something happened. These girl's gossips were useless, all he heard was that Kagome was carried off but that's all. He wanted to know where she was carried off to and by whom.

"I know I wish I was her. She's so lucky I mean the guy is absolutely gorgeous and being carried like that was so so so so romantic. If only Kohaku would just have the courage to carry me like that." The other girl said as she sighed.

"If you want Kohaku to carry you. He so needs to bench press because he has no muscles girl. He is cute but he has no muscles." The girl hit the other in the shoulder and Inuyasha was literally pulling his hair in frustration. So he just sighed and turned around to talk to the girl's but Kagura stormed into the room.

"I'm so over him." She started as she got to the two girls.

"What do you mean Kagura? Over who?" The girl with long brown hair inquired.

"Sesshomaru. He is such an ass-hole and not cute at all. So Ren how is you and your boyfriend doing?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Kohaku and I are doing great but what do you mean Sesshomaru is an ass-hole? What happened? Did your, ask him out for a date and he's so going to fall for you plan, not work." Ren rested her head on her palm and sighed. "He's different Kagura, didn't I tell you that. He's cruel to everyone and keeps that scowl on his face all the time. He'll never want a girlfriend any time soon. I think he's looking for someone different. Like a special type of girl or something."

"Yeah right? Than why did he say that Kagome was his girlfriend huh? And when Sesshomaru kissed Kagome. She's nothing special." Inuyasha's stiffened at the news as she continued to talk. "I followed him through the halls and tried to talk to him again but he carried that stupid Higurashi girl off somewhere out of school. This is stupid and-" The girl's were startled as a loud bang rang throughout the classroom. They turned to look at Inuyasha who had his knuckles attached to the desk. There was a dent underneath and they just stared as he whipped his hand around.

"What do you mean Kagome was carried off by Sesshomaru?" Kagura took a step back as his eyes glared daggers at her.

"S-Sesshomaru carried Ka-Kagome off campus somewhere and-" He heard enough and as the bell rang for classes he pushed pass through everyone that entered the class including the teacher. He ignored her as she called out to him to come back to class. He walked as fast as he could out of the school and as the thought of Kagome kissing Sesshomaru went through his mind he immediately curled his hand into a fist and sprinted through the hall. No way the things those girls said was true. He knew his brother even though he tried to ignore him as much as possible but he wouldn't ever lay his lips on her. He hated girl's who surrounded him and he just wanted to be alone. He couldn't have fallen for Kagome or vise versa. It wasn't possible.

As he got out of the building he headed toward his house and just sprinted the whole way. He didn't like believing rumors nor did he want to listen to any of them but it involved Kagome and worst of all Sesshomaru. He sure wasn't going to lose her or let his brother get near her. "You better not touch her you bastard."

**I love cliffys don't you.lol.. well I saw a lot of questions and as I said I'm going to answer some of them. So first of all sorry if I confuse you because I must be a confusing writer to make you all have questions but I'll answer them lol . **

**Oh and before i get to the quesitons i had to say I love it when you guys guess the out come of the story. I got this out come the most like they hate Kagome because she got more attention from others or her parents but that's not it at all. Lol… Well it is something like that but that's not all of it. There's more to there hatred than that. Jealousy is one and something else but I won't tell ya… lol. I'm evil that way. But I like it when you guess and as you read.. Bankotsu said they hate her because Kyo and Kagome looked like their mother… What could that mean huh? Lol.. Well I know what that means cause I'm writing the story but I won't tell you but you are welcomed to guess if you can. Muuuahahahaaha **

Okay thankyou for reading and reviewing. On to your questions.

* * *

**There was one question where someone was asking if shippo was going to be in my fic and that would be a yes. Well a maybe but yes.lol.. every main character like shippo and Sota is going to be in here. I think lol but I'm not sure yet. I'll fit them in though and I'll make sure they run with the story but don't worry. **

**Anotherquestion where it asked if Sesshomaru likes Kagome or does he just likes kissing her… Well the next chap will explain it lol.**

**K this is the character setting I have to clear this up. There were questions about that to.

* * *

**

**Onigumo- Kagome's dad**

**Naraku-2nd oldest son**

**Kyo-1st oldest son**

**Kikyo- Kagome's sister**

**Bankotsu- 3rd oldest son**

**Hiten- 4th oldest son**

**Kagome-Youngest sister**

**Inuyasha-Kagome's friend**

**Sesshomaru-Inuyasha's brother**

**Kagura-Sesshomaru fan club president and Kagome's rival**

**Ren-Kagura's friend**

**Kohaku- Ren's boyfriend**

**Sango- Kagome's friend**

**Miroku-Sango's boyfriend**

**Okay I think I got everyone but yea. Well thanks for the review i really like reading them especially the long ones lol. Well i'll get started on the next chap. and i'll try to get the next chap for my other fic to. **


	8. Chapter 8

"No Stop! I'm alright." Kagome pushed away from Sesshomaru as soon as he sat her down on the floor. They were in the living room and as soon as they got to the house he immediately put her on the floor and he rushed up stairs to get the first aid kit.

"Take off your shirt. You want to fucking die or what?" The wound on Kagome's shoulder was bleeding profusely and the blood soaked her whole sleeve. He didn't know how serious it was but as soon as the blood started to soak through her clothes an emotion that Sesshomaru hasn't even felt before set in. He was annoyed, he was stressing out because of how stubborn she was acting but of course he was worried.

"No! Just leave me alone. I can do it myself."

"Can you just listen to me for once!" The sudden roar startled her and the anger that glinted in his eyes was kind of terrifying. It was sudden, so unexpected and it was unlike him to hold such an angered expression. "If you don't at least rip your sleeve off than I won't be able to see how bad the wound is! Just stop complaining and stay still." He took out a pair of scissors and started to clip off the blood soaked sleeve. The cut wasn't too big, it was 2 inches long but how can such a wound seep out so much blood. He observed it and as soon as he looked at her back that's where all his questions were answered.

"It went through. The knife went through. I tried to sew it up but I guess it opened again and as usual I screwed everything up."

"How the hell did you get through the pain? What did you take?"

"What?"

"You sewed yourself up right? Did you take something to numb your shoulder?" He stared at the wound as his hand froze in place.

"I didn't take anything. It hurted really bad, I bit on the brush handle to keep me from screaming. Heh… It wasn't that bad." She was use to it but it was painful, it took her a lot to stay focus and try not to faint from all the pain she inflicted on herself. For years, ever since her mother died she felt pain. Her brothers, who talked about her mother's demise was behind all of this sadness she received and the pain as well.

"You have to go to the hospital. I don't know how to sew this up so come on." He stood up and bent down to pick her up but she refused.

"You can't. Please. I rather die than go to the hospital."

"Listen to me Kagome. You have to go to the hospital to take care of it and when you get that treated I'll take you to the station."

"The station?"

"Yeah, You know, the train station. I have my own apartment across town and we'll stay there for a couple of weeks so that wound can heal up." He was going insane. What was he saying? What was he thinking? Kagome just gave him a confused look and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you making fun of me again?" She inquired.

"Your brother did this to you right?"

"No! Of course n-"

"Wake up Kagome! Your life is going down the drain! If you don't get the fuck out of that house you'll die! Look what's happening to you! I bet under all that make-up there's new bruises right!" Her silence answered him more than she thought and he glared at her and lifted her off of the ground.

"Let go!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Let go!"

"I said shut up!" This went on for about a minute and Kagome tipped her head back slightly but quickly recovered. Her head was feeling fuzzy and the room became silent as she hit her head on his shoulder and left it there.

"I'm tired. Can you just bring me up to your room and let me rest. I want to go to sleep." She slurred as her energy stated to disappear slowly but noticeable. Her mind kept spinning and it was hard to keep the room from moving around.

"I told you not to go to sleep. Shit." He cursed under his breath as he hurried to the front door. "Stay awake."

"But my head hurts. I hate when the room spins. You're spinning to, stop moving." She was getting delusional and he kissed her to try and wake her up but even that didn't help. She just wince a bit but that was it, she didn't shot up her eyes or anything. She slowly closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

"Hey! Stay up!" Kagome brang her head up and smiled as she leaned up against his shoulder once again.

"You're worried about me right?" She was really dazed and talking stupid. Sesshomaru just ignored her question and walked toward the front door.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. I'm worried okay so shut up." Sesshomaru reached for the doorknob but hesitated as she wrapped her other arm around his neck.

"Why do you always kiss me? Do you like kissing me so you can tease me or do you like me?"

"Kagome you're talking crazy. It's from all the blood lost. Just shut up."

"But if I don't talk to you I'll go to sleep. Can you talk to me? Can you be my savior?" Sesshomaru looked down at her. She still had a dazed look in her eyes but he could tell that the things she said was not something she just spat out but something she thought about for a long time.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be your savior just stay awake." He reached for the door once again but the door violently swung open and Sesshomaru quickly took a step back.

"What the hell are you doing here with her?" Inuyasha yelled as he took a breath. He sprinted all the way there and he was panting heavily.

"Move aside." He shoved passed him and Inuyasha stumbled to the side, hitting the wall.

"Hey! Come back here!" He pushed off of the wall and ran outside. Sesshomaru was putting Kagome in the passenger seat of their mother's car and that's when he finally noticed that she was bleeding. Inuyasha ran up to him and spun his brother around so he would face him straight on. "You're not going to take her anywhere."

"Really? Who's going to stop me? You?" Inuyasha curled his hand into a tight fist and was about to take a swing at him but Sesshomaru beat him to it. His younger brother crashed into the pavement as the blow hit him off balance. Going around the car and revving the engine he slammed the door and pulled away from the curb.

"Get the fuck back here!" Inuyasha screamed but it was to late. As he stood up, the car took a quick turn and they were gone.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Bankotsu ran beside Hiten and Kikyo down the street. They skipped school after hearing the rumor that spread around like wild fire. Kagome was gone and the siblings ran everywhere to find out where she was. 

"How the hell are we supposed find her?" They all stopped to take a break. They've been looking for her for an hour now. As soon as Kikyo heard the news she had run out, right in the middle of a lecture and pulled Bankotsu and Hiten out of their classes.

"If we just knew where Sesshomaru is we'll find that bitch." Hiten remarked.

Kikyo looked around the neighborhood and spotted a car swerved as it turned a corner. "There!" Kikyo pointed at the car that quickly passed by them and turned at the intersection ahead.

"There what?"

"That was Sesshomaru. Someone was in the passenger seat but I'm not sure who it was."

"It's headed toward the Hospital." Bankotsu stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I heard parts of the rumors while I was in class. I didn't know it was Kagome at first but they said Sesshomaru was carrying a girl and they saw blood on her uniform. So I'm guessing that the cut opened up." He shoved his hand into his pocket ad took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling? Lets go to the hospital and check it out."

"She'll be there so we don't need to check it out. I'm just going to call dad and get her out of there."

"But how are you going to explain the wound on her shoulder? If you tell dad that Naraku sliced through her shoulder with a knife than Dad's going to go on a rampage and disown him from the family and the company." He put the phone put to his ear and waited as it began to ring.

"I know what to say. I just have to make something up."

"We ditched school. How are you going to explain that?"

"Kikyo just shut up already. You worry yourself too much. Let me handle everything alright?"

* * *

"Her name." 

"Kagome."

"Age?"

"15."

"Injury caused by."

"None of your damn business." Sesshomaru answered with a stern look on his face.

"Excuse me."

"I mean, classified. You don't need to know how it got there." The old woman just cocked an eyebrow as she wrote 'unknown' on the paper.

"Well let me start with this. I'm Kaede Hikeshi and I'll be keeping an eye on Kagome's conditions. So how are you related to her? Are you her brother?"

"No. I'm a friend. Are you saying that she's spending the night here?"

"Yes. The wound wasn't properly sewed up together so now I have to monitor it just in case infection builds up. So I have to keep her here for a day or two. Now I have to have her phone number. Her last name is?"

Sesshomaru cornered his eyes at the old woman. She was asking to many questions and it was annoying. "Classified."

"We need to notify her family. I need you to give me her phone number or her last name."

"She doesn't need them right now. She's got me and as soon as she can get out of here than I'll take care of her from there. So can you just give me any medicine she needs to take and I'll take her home right now. She doesn't need to be examined and she doesn't need to stay the night. It's a waste of time. I'll give you the money for the visit and taking care of her so can you wake her up and I'll carry her home." They were standing right outside Kagome's assigned room and he wanted to go in and check if she was okay but as soon as he was about to go in. This old bag came right out and forced him back out for questioning.

"I can't do that sir. I need one of her parents to pick her up. This injury is serious if she opens it again she will be in extreme risk of infection. So I would want to speak with her parents." The woman stood right in front of the door, preventing him to go in. He wasn't the kind of person to stay patient so he pushed the woman aside and swung the door open. Kagome was there for an hour ever since they arrived. She was sleeping and now that the woman discounted the blood transfusion, there wasn't any point in staying.

He walked up to her bedside and nudged her awake. "Kagome. Lets go." She rubbed her eyes like a child and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Going?"

"Yeah. Come on." She slid her feet off of the bed and stood up. Her legs felt a little wobbly and if Sesshomaru weren't there to lean on she would have fell down. He helped her to the door and down the corridor. No one stopped them and that was a good sign. All they had to do was get out of there and everything would be running smoothly.

"Are we going to the station?" She asked as she fumbled down the corridor, with her arm wrapped around his waist, helping her to keep standing.

"Yeah. There's no need to stay here. I can enroll you into a school there and you'll be okay. I'll take care of you." As they got down to the first floor and near the front door Kagome's heart dropped as the front entrance opened. She tightly held on to Sesshomaru as they approached them.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm your savior remember. They won't take you away." He put a hand around her shoulders as they stood there as they approached.

"Kagome. Let go of him and lets go home." Naraku said as soon as he and his father stopped in front of the couple. She just buried her face into Sesshomaru's clothing, not wanting to look at them. Sesshomaru said everything was going to be okay but as she peered at Naraku's scowl she was frightened that his words was just going to turn into a lie.

"I'll take her home. You wouldn't need to worry about her. She's safer with me than she is with you." Sesshomaru wasn't intimidated by either one of them and he didn't show any kind of expression instead of hatred and disgust.

"Hear me out boy. My daughter isn't going to get involved with you." A smile crept onto his face as Police officers came up from behind the couple and separated them. Sesshomaru was put on his knees and was held in place as Naraku took hold of his sister's arm.

"Stop! You can't do this! Let me go! Sesshomar-" She winced as Naraku tightened his hold on her arm and started to drag her out of the building.

"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself more than she already did. I'll have a talk with the officer to make sure this man doesn't see the time of day." Onigumo glared at her daughter and her shoulders tensed up. Her father's glare was frightening but it wasn't enough to make her stay quiet.

"Dad. You can't, he was helping me. Naraku was the one who hur-" She was pulled out of the door and into the streets before she could finish her sentence. He opened the door and pushed Kagome into the car. He went in after her and slammed the door close.

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her closer to his face. "You little bitch. You were going to tell him."

"So what, I had enough of this! When dad comes into this car. I'm going to tell him everything that happened! I'm going to tell him that you were the one that stuck the knife into my shoulder and that Bankotsu and the others were hurting me as well. Mother didn't die because of a freak accident because I knew one of you killed her!" Her face was slammed into the window and he pressed it hard up against it. Bringing his face beside hers he smirked and laughed.

"So you did know something about that but I don't want to lie to you, dear sister. You are right. I'll give you that much. Mom didn't die because of that little car crash. I was the one who killed our precious mother and if you even open your damn mouth I'll kill you as well."

* * *

**Okay I'm so sorry but I spelled Rin wrong. I spelled it Ren instead of Ren. Opps. Well sorry about that but I'll spell it right now. Sorry. But thanks for telling me and the only Oc I have in this is Kyo for now I think but that's all. Okay and as I said before I'm going to answer the Q&A.. but I'll have to say thanks for reading. And the reviews and dang you guys have a lot of questions. Hehe but I'll put some of them on here. K here we go.**

**How old is all the characters well let me put it up now. Well I'll put the main characters because I don't want to put it all up.**

**Kagome- 15- Freshmen**

**Bankotsu- 17- Senior**

**Hiten- 16 – Junior**

**Kikyo – 16-Junior**

**Kyo-23-Photographer**

**Naraku-21- Taking over dad's company.

* * *

**

**There dad doesn't know about the abuse because Kagome keeps her mouth shut about it and Naraku and Bankotsu makes sure that the cuts they inflicted on her is somewhere you can't see it like on her stomach or her shoulder and ect. Thought I get that covered up.**

**About the pairing. You guys are wondering who Kagome will end up with but I won't tell ya lol. It's ruin everything.**

**There was a question where it said if Kyo gets beaten to. And the answer is of course not. He's the oldest out of everyone and he's going to come up soon so don't ya worry lol.**

**Oh I got a review that I was the daughter of the devil…lol. Well yeah I know I' m evil about how her siblings treat her but I had to make it interesting but other than that I'm an angel lol. So funny.**

**So if you need others questions ask than go ahead. Don't be shame lol. So see ya and that enclose today's Q&A. On the next chappie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you guys. The reviews are awsome and thank you. Well i never do write in the beginning well enjoy. hehe.**

* * *

"What did you do to Sesshomaru dad?" She was able to say after a long lecture that went on for hours. He wasn't exactly yelling but he held that same malicious scowl on his face.  
As the whole lecture went on she had her eyes glued to the floor. She just couldn't look at his angered expression. She had to stand up while he talked and it was hard enough to breath. All she wanted to do was lie down but she had to stand while her father sat comfortable at the kitchen table.

"You dare ask me that question Kagome. I don't need to tell you what happened to that boy but he's receiving punishment for sure."

"Punishment? But he didn't do anything to me."

"He refused to let you come with us."

"No he didn't. I refused to go with you. I didn't want to go with you I wanted to stay with him." Kagome buckled her knees, trying to stay standing. It took a lot for her to stay up because of the medicine she received. She still felt the drowsy effects of the painkillers the nurse gave her.

"Is that so? Well I'm in custody of you and I don't care what you want."

"Well I don't care if you have custody of me. You may be my father but I hate staying here. I want to stay with him and he wants to stay with me. I love him." Kagome smiled. She really didn't know what she was saying; she sure didn't love Sesshomaru but saying that made her father stand up. Bankotsu and Naraku, who also sat at the kitchen table just looked on in silence. Naraku made sure she would shut her mouth about the new things she found out. From the bruises to her mother's murder, he made sure she wouldn't say anything about it.

"You've been out of control lately. Is your brother giving you to much freedom because I won' t except the way you're shooting your mouth off at me."

"Bankotsu's an ass." The mere comment made her brother glare at her but she didn't care. This was getting out of control and getting Sesshomaru in trouble because of her made her confidence boost up. She didn't care if her father was going to hit her because the anger in his eyes was just deepening and a blow to her face was coming sooner or later. "Bankotsu thinks he's all that but he's not. He takes control, thinks he can run everything while you're gone but I just disobey everything he says. I wouldn't careless what any of you say, even you father." Blood trailed down the corner of her mouth from the hard slap he received from her father. It was harder than the punches that Bankotsu gave her and she almost fell down from the blow.

"You remind me to much of you damn brother Kyo."

"So what? I want to be like Kyo. I want to get out of here and follow my own dreams instead of being a follower like Naraku. Always taking you're orders, always doing what ever you say but Kyo. He did the right thing by shutting down your offer of taking your place in that stupid company. Now you had no choice but choosing your other pathetic son Naraku because he was the only one left. He-" She was cut off by a ring of a phone. Onigumo grabbed the phone on the table an answered it. Kagome just stood there. She didn't realize what she had said about her brothers until she thought back at it. She was so steamed up her mind just spoke out with out her consent.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. "Naraku. Watch over them and make sure Kagome goes up to her room and stays there. I'll be gone for the night at the office. Something's have come up." Her eyes shot up from the news and she knew what was going to come when her father left.

Naraku put on a pleasant smile and nodded. "Sure thing." Her father grabbed his briefcase beside the couch and left. There she stood in front of the two people that she literally cussed at.

"You know what's coming. Right Kagome?" Naraku stood up and she took a step back and hit the wall behind her. She sank to the floor, unable to stand anymore. He walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. "Pathetic huh?" She got the wind knocked right out of her when he punched her in the gut. She coughed, trying to breath evenly as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. He was pissed and the only thing she thought about was how long the punishment was going to last.

"Give me the knife Bankotsu. I need to add another wound to our dear little sisters shoulder. She needs more oxygen running thorough her body because I think her heads not running right."

"Go ahead. You killed mom, you murdered her and I'm-" He took a swing to her face and she just smiled as the wound on her lip opened. "I hate you. I'll just run away and I'll finally be-" She hit her head on the corner of the table and she laid on the ground as blood rolled down her face, the right hook she received was immensely painful. The only thing she could do was try to stay alive from such a beating. Tears formed into her eyes as she let out a small laugh. "-set free from this pain."

"You'll never escape the pain." He lifted her up on her feet and slammed her back up against the wall. Grabbing the knife from Bankotsu, he held it firmly in his hand and smiled. "You'll end up in the hospital again once I get through with you." He lifted the knife and as the object swooped down toward her she shut her eyes waiting for the pain.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Kagome knew to well who that voice belonged to and she shot up her eyes. The knife was millimeters away from her shoulder but luckily a hand prevented the object to slice through its target.

"Kyo." She said in disbelief as he shoved Naraku into the table behind him, grabbing the knife out of his grasp.

" It's been to long Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Kyo!" She lunged toward him, wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder. She just held on to him tightly and buried her face into his chest as tears soaked through his clothes.

"You bastard. What the hell are you doing here?" Naraku spat out.

"I'm staying here. Dad said I could visit so I did."

"Don't give me any of that bullshit He hates you."

"Since mom died he always offered me to come back so I came back. Now I might ask you. What the hell have you been doing to my little sister? You fucking bastard." He held her tightly in his arms as he glared daggers at his younger brother.

"What did it look like? Smart ass." Naraku said as venom seeped though his mouth. The sight of his older brother angered him and all he wanted to do was grab the knife from his hand and run it through his heart.

"Kyo." Kagome whispered as she started to slowly sink to the floor. He quickly grabbed her and carried her into his arms. She was tired of all this and just wanted to rest.

"They won't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that." He gave Kagome an assuring smile and walked toward the flight of stairs.

"And I'll make sure that I get rid of your ass Kyo." Naraku Whispered as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

* * *

"I couldn't save you mom. I couldn't be there for you." Kagome had stayed home from school and her father hasn't come home since yesterday. She was left alone in her room and she wasn't sure what Kyo said yesterday was actually true. Her father hated Kyo ever since he left home to follow his dream to become a photographer. Now he was back, saying that her father wanted him back in the family but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was back.

Her mother was supportive of everything he did and she still would be supportive if she were still here. If she just weren't so afraid her mother would still be there for her, to hold her in her arms if she cried. " I miss you so much." She sat up as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't even have the courage to even see your grave. I couldn't-" The tears kept streaming down her face and she shoved her hands into her hair. Her warm smile would never be seen ever again. Her mother's voice would never be heard and it was all her fault. The only thing she thought about when she was alone was her mother and what she would be like if she was still alive.

_Promise me you'll follow your dreams to the end Kagome._

"I can't follow my dreams anymore momma. I can't anymore, I'm useless, I can't have the strength to stand let alone chase my pathetic dreams." She stood up and walked toward the mirror. Her tears kept streaming down her face and she stared at her reflection for the longest time. The person standing in front of her was a refection of her inner self. The sadness and the pain that was placed on her face were unbearable to stare at but she looked on. The feelings she had hide from everyone stared back at her and she continued to let her tears spill.

"I want to have revenge. I want to kill the person who killed you mother but… but." She coughed as her tears dripped off of her chin. "But he's my brother. I can't kill him. Even though he hurts me, even though he hates me, he's still my brother."

Dropping to her knees she hugged her arms and sank to the floor. She looked at the ground as her forehead rested on the ground. "It's my fault. I can't tell anyone who killed you. I can't face your headstone, I can't do anything for you mom. I just want you to hug me and tell me that everything okay. That you'll be there for me and you'll comfort me. I want you back. Please." There was no point in pleading for her return. She wasn't going to come back to her. She wasn't going to be there anymore, she was gone.

"Kagome?" Kyo knelt down beside her as she remained on the floor.

"I miss her." She whimpered as she remained on the ground. She couldn't look at him, for him to see her was unbearable. She had no make-up on and her tears just made her face look even worse.

"I miss her to but you still have me."

"Every time we came home mom would always ask us how our day was and than hug us really tightly until we couldn't breath." Her words were muffled but he did make out what she was saying and put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. "I always told her how it would suffocate me and how I yelled for her to let me go but now. I just wish that she could hug me again and I wouldn't ever complain that she hugged me to tight but hug her back."

"I know. You should go back to bed Kagome."

"Can you leave?"

"Why? I'll stay here for you. Wait until you fall asleep, so come on I'll carry you into your bed." She clenched her fist and slowly got up and faced him.

"I hate how I look. I look terrible." She stared at him as he placed a hand on her cheek. He didn't have a degusted look on his face like she thought he would have but he just stared at her. There was no expression on his face as he stroked her cheek and as he immediately hugged her. He squeezed her tightly in his arms and remained there, hugging her. "Why did you leave me brother? You didn't even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry. I was selfish. I wanted to escape this house as soon as possible that I never knew that you were suffering here as well. I wanted to bring you along with me. I really did but I-"

"I don't care if you left me here I just wanted to say goodbye to you. You don't know how long I've been wondering where you were. I just was worried. As long as you said goodbye to me everything was going to be alright but- you didn't. You just left." Her hands trembled as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry but I'll stay here for you. I'll be by your side forever. You won't cry anymore. I'll protect you."

* * *

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" Kagome heaved out an immensely loud sigh as she hit her head on the desk. This Q&A went on for almost 10 minutes and she tried to tune it out but the venom that seeped through Inuyasha's teeth as he asked the same questions over and over again was hard to ignore.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Why were you at our house and where did he take you? Why was your arm bleeding?"

"It's always questions with you Inuyasha. I'm fine. Really." Kagome heard that a lot from Sesshomaru and now she knew how he felt when she would continue to ask questions.

"Yeah right? What's with the bandage on your forehead than." Inuyasha motioned to her head and she just shrugged.

"I fell."

"You fell."

"Didn't I just say that? I fell down Inuyasha so don't worry so much." She sat up straight and hesitated to speak for a moment. She was worried about one thing and that one thing was his brother. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said sternly as he turned to look at her.

"Do you know what happened to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's eyes cornered and he just cringed at the mere name that came out of her mouth.

"Who the fuck cares."

"I do." She stood up and walked in front of his desk. With her eyes fixed on Inuyasha she placed her hands on the desk he sat in. "Please. Tell me what happened to him? Do you know? Did you hear from him?"

He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand and averted his eyes away from her. "It's always questions with you Kagome."

"You're using my line you loser. Can you just tell-"

"Liar. I heard that stupid line all the time. Sesshomaru is my brother remember. I hear that kind of shit all the time from that bastard." It was quiet for a while and Inuyasha rapidly stood up and glared at her. "You're spending to much time with him." He stated.

"Well. I'm not really spending that much time with him. I-"

"Liar. You're always lieing to me. Why can't you tell the truth for once?"

"I am telling the truth. Just-"

"Then tell me this. How much times have you been to my house with Sesshomaru." She downcast her eyes as she debated, whether to lie to him and hold a deep guilt over her head or tell him the truth. Either one she chose it would end up with a negative result.

"I-I." She couldn't choose but as the summoning bell rang she winced and smiled. "Um- I have to get my text book." She walked toward the exit but was jerked back.

"Shut up. Answer me. You've been with him for more than once right?"

"No. Come on Inuyasha just let me go." She tried to smile but as he glared at her, the more it was harder to keep that same assuring smile on. He held on to her wrist tightly, not aware of the students that came into class. He didn't care who was there or didn't even notice that more and more people were flooding the room.

"You were with Sesshomaru right? Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because I just-"

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother as he shot him with a glare.

"Shut up. This doesn't involve you."

"Really? My name is included in your sentences so it does involve me."

"Sesshomaru. You're all right." She smiled as she got out of Inuyasha's grasp. "What happened? What did my father say to the police? Did you have to go to court or something or did you just go to-"

"Come here." Sesshomaru pulled her out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher who yelled for them to get back in the room. That wasn't the right place to disgust such matters and being in that classroom was suffocating.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me." He rushed through the hallways as he continued to pull her roughly out of the school.

"But Sesshomaru. I'm okay. I don't need to run away from my family anymore. I don't need to go to the station anymore." She glanced back to see if Inuyasha was following them but he was nowhere in site. "Sesshomaru you're hurting me." She didn't know why he was so angry or if he was angry but the hand that wrapped around her wrist held on tightly.

"I don't care if you don't want to run away. I've gotten use to you and now you'll be coming with me."

"What do you mean? Can we just stop for a minute and-" Her eyes shot up as she was pulled rapidly in front of him and lost her footing. Swung around, he caught her before she could hit the floor and pressed his lips onto hers. She still had that same look plastered on her face and he departed their lips.

"I mean. You're never going back to them."

* * *

**There you go. Yes I know. Damn I'm evil I put another damn cliffy. Hahaha. Well sorry about that but I love cliffies. I like keeping you all guessing. Hehe. Well I'm so glade there wasn't a lot of questions but there were some so I'll answer it.**

**Okay for one, The question where it asked what age Naraku was when he killed his own mother. Well that will be in the next chapter lol.**

**And you know when the hospital staff didn't stop Kagome and Sesshomaru from leaving well they knew the police were coming so they didn't bother fighting for them to leave when they were going to be stop anyways.**

**Well thanks for the review and please don't kill me Kawaii girl for another cliffy lol.. well thanks again**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you guys hate me for putting cliffys so I won't anymore unless it's really necessary okay. I mean all the cliffys I put are really necessary because some times I don't have much time to continue with the story so I had to end it like that or I would have stopped it or continued the story at a shitty part so yea. I don't want to bore you guys or don't want to stress you guys out either. So I'm sorry. But no cliffy now.

* * *

**

"Never going back." She whispered as the color drained from Kagome's face. "I'm okay now Sesshomaru. My big brother Kyo is back and-"

"And what? I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to get you out of there and you want to go back."

"But my brother's here now. He came back." She repeated.

"Came back?"

"Yeah. After so long he came back and he's going to stay here with me and prote-"

"Get it through your thick skull Kagome. Do you think that he's going to stay? Tell me truthfully how long he's been gone and tell me if he knew that you're other damn brotherabused you. Tell me the truth. I'm not letting you go until you tell me the fucking truth." The tone in his voice was forceful and he searched her eyes, as if he knew that the only thing that was going to come out of her mouth was a lie.

"He was gone for 7 years but he did it to be a photographer, to go all over the world to take pictures of various oceans and landscape."

"And for the other question. Did he knew, before he left, did he knew that you were getting abuse?"

"He didn't know about that, he-" She gritted her teeth as he clenched her wrist. His fingers dug into her skin and she didn't blame him. She was use to the abuse and she just took it.

"He did know and he left you with them. If he wanted to protect you than he would have stayed but he didn't." He let go of her wrist and turned around. That was it, she didn't want to go with him and he couldn't force her to go. It was her choice and her choice to choose alone.

He shoved his hand into his pocket and laid between his fingertips was her bracelet. He didn't bother looking at her. The only thing he wanted to do was help but she refused it. He flung the bracelet behind him and walked away from her.

"Sesshomaru please you have to understand that-"

"You chose." He stopped in place with his back turned to her and continued. "You chose him over me. Now that you have chosen don't come running back to me when he leaves you again." With a glare plastered on his face, he turned around. "But you have one last chance. Your brother has his own needs and from experience I know he won't stop at anything to get what he wants. He wants to become a photographer and he'll choose that over you. So what are you going to choose? Him or me." The wind cut through the air and she started to walk forward. She knew that this decision was going to decide her future. She walked toward him but stopped mid-way as she knelt down and picked up the bracelet from the dirt. She placed it around her wrist and stood up, looking straight at him.

"I can't. I can't run away with you, I want to stay with my brother."

* * *

"Kotsu-kun scared me brother. He had this scary look in his eyes." Kagome wiped the tears from herface as Kyo sat her on the bed, kneeling down in front of her.

"What did you do? Did you say something wrong?"

"No. I just said I liked spending time with you and he started to get angry. He put the knife near my face and-and he just was so scary." Her lower lip trembled as he tried to explain to Kyo what had happen. Bankotsu was acting weird from the beginning of the party, to the walk home and when they were in the kitchen. He was acting like a different person and she didn't know why.

"Stop crying Kagome. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here remember, I'll always be here. You want to see the pictures I develop." He smiled as he grabbed the photo's out of his messenger back.

"Pictures?"

"Yeah the one from Tokyo tower. Remember when we snuck out of the house that one night?" Kagome's face lit up as a huge smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Really you developed it already?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed her the pictures and she excitedly shuffled through them. She looked at everyone of them with the same huge smile on her face. After she was done she took one photo of Kyo and herself smiling. They got to the top of the tower and to celebrate they took a picture together.

"I want this one. Please big brother. Can I have it? I'll put it in my treasure box."

"You mean the shoe box under your bed?"

"Yeah. I put all my precious treasures in there. Can I have it? Plllleeeeaaasssee." She held on ro that one picture and begged her brother with a puppy dog pout on her face. Her lower lip stuck out and he just smiled.

"You can have it if you do something for me."

"Sure. Anything!" She said with glee.

He reached into his pocket and with a close fist he extended his arm in front of her. She stared down at his enclosed hand and waited for him to reveal what ever it was that was hidden behind his fingers. "You have to add this to your treasure box."

"Wow! So pretty! Of course! Of course." She took the bracelet out of his hand and stared at it in awe. The bracelet was beautiful and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll wear it. I'll wear it everywhere and the only time I'll take it off is if I take a shower but other than that I'll never take it off. Is that okay?" She held the two precious items in her hand, this was the perfect gift and she wouldn't ever lose them.

"Yea that's okay. But promise me you'll take care of it."

"Yeah. I'll take care of it and-" Both of them turned there heads toward the door as her father sung it open. Kyo slowly stood up and faced his father, the mood totally changed. From the happy go lucky atmosphere crashed into a thunderstorm.

"I would like to have a word with you Kyo. Come down to the kitchen." With a stern look on his face, Kyo nodded as Onigumo walked away.He turned and he smiled, he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"You stay here okay?"

She nodded as he walked out of the room. Like hell she was going to stay in her room after witnessing a disturbing scene. The exchange of words wasn't long but it was still uncomfortable. She bolted out of her room quietly and tipped toed down stairs.

"You can't do this." At the sudden sound of Kyo's voice, Kagome went down on all fours and stayed close by the wall as she inched her way to the kitchen. She was always told that eavesdropping was a bad thing but it involved Kyo so she had to know what was going on. She stopped at the edge of the wall and slowly stood up and pushed her back up against the wall as she listened.

"You can't just take the money I earned away from me." Kyo said in frustration.

"You won't be wasting your life on photography. That's why I'll be declining any deposits from your credit card."

"But father. That's the money I've earned. I worked my fucking ass off getting the money so I can go to Okinawa. You can't fucking tell me that your going to forbid me to go. I've earned that money myself."

"That's right dear. This is Kyo's choice. Let him make his own discussions." Her mother said as the air grew immensely heavy.

"You won't need those lousy photo's. You'll be taking over the company. You'll learn how to run the company, the trades, the investments; you'll follow me to meetings and learn how to run it properly. I own the biggest trading company in Tokyo. You'll make more money than those photos will ever give you." Kagome let out a gasp but quickly covered her mouth as glass clash on the floor.

"I don't care about that stupid company. I have my own life and I'll run my life the way I want to!" Kagome peered into the kitchen, and made sure that she wasn't seen. Kyo was heading out the door, the only thing that she thought was that he was just going to take a breather outside but the anger that he held on his face was frightening. The glass that was shattered through out the floor was evidence enough that he wasn't going to come back for a while.

"If you walk out of this house now. Don't ever come back." Her father watched as Kyo stopped right in front of the door.

"Honey. Don't do this to your son. Just talk about this more." Her mother was with Kyo on this but Onigumo didn't care what his wife had to say._ Kyo what are you doing? Don't go._ Kagome gripped the corner of the wall as he laid his hand on the doorknob.

"Fine. If you won't let me make my own descisions than goodbye." Kyo swung the door open and he left. He just left with out coming back for her. She didn't know when he was going to come back or if he was going to come back and as her mother started to walk toward the living room.Kagome gasped as shebolted upstairs and went into her room.

"He's coming back. He just needs some time to his self that's all." She went up to her bed and picked up the picture. She stood there staring at the picture and knew that everything was going to be okay. He was coming back tomorrow and as she stared down at Kyo's smile she was assured that he'll be by her bed side tomorrow morning and be right there to say Good morning.

* * *

_He was gone for 7 years._

That on sentence kept ringing in her ears as she walked home. After that little incident with Sesshomaru, Kagome had decided to go back to class and make the biggest apology of her life for trying to skip. After choosing her brother over him, Sesshomaru just walked away. He didn't want to bother with her anymore so he left her, not even wanting to stay for her apology.

"I just hope he still talks to me." She hung her head up; there was no point in being afraid anymore. The walk to her home was always frightening but now, it felt more securing than ever before.

"Hey! Bitch!" The sudden roar made her look up but as she did her face was met with a balloon. Chills ran down her spine all the way down to her toes as the cold water slid down her back. "Break up with Sesshomaru now or you'll be begging on your knees later.

Kagome glared up and on the wall, sitting comfortable was a smirking Kagura. She had thrown a water balloon at her and Kagome just smiled as the water rolled down her face. Laughter escape her lips and she just continued to walk off, waving back at Kagura.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Kagura clenched her fist and jumped off the brick wall. "Well you might be laughing now but the game has just begun!"

"What ever. Well see you Kagura." She didn't turn to look at her but kept on walking. There was no point in arguing, yeah she was pissed that her uniform was completely soaked but as she said the game has just begun and she wasn't going to lose no matter what.

* * *

**I had to make it short. Sorry about that but I just had to. This is not a cliffy so I just put it like that. If I went on there would be a cliffy and I don't want to do that again. Lol. So here's a short chapter for ya. Now for the Q&A hehe.**

**Q:Do Kags and Kyo look like there mom or act like?**

**A: It is both. It'll be explained later on but it's not really important so let me just tell yall now. Kyo and Kagome have light brown colored hair just like there mother and is really annoying just like her mother. Like her mother Kagome and kyo ask to much questions that's how they annoy ppl. Well not really kyo but yea. **

**Q:Hey can't that last part count as kidnapping if the person does not want to go willingly?**

**A: Well no but that's not what Onigumo told the police. And she can just run off, she's 15 and Sesshomaru's 17 so she can't just run off like that. The parents have full custody of taking care of the child until the child turns 18. Well that's what I think but I'm not sure. I just put it that way. **

**Q:Well is this going to really be a inu/kag/sess with lemon or does that mean something else?**

**A:NO. I don't do lemon. Sorry. I'm a 15 year old girl and I just put it on M because of the language and in the later chapters there will be some indication that they will be doing something but I'm not going to go way out there. Don't' know who the 'they' are going to be but yeah. I have not decided what the final pairing is going to be but it is pushing toward Kag/sess but tell me who do you guys like best and I'll put it that way. It's all up to the readers not me. Hehe. Just want to get you guys interested. **


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck happened?" Inuyasha slammed the door open and glared at Sesshomaru who sat beside the window, smoking as usual. He knew that going into his older brothers room was like going into a mind field.

"Get out." Sesshomaru said dryly as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Shut up! What happened between you and Kagome? What did you do to her!" Sesshomaru took a long drag of smoke and flick the cig out the window. He was getting annoyed; he stood up and walked toward Inuyasha with a displeasing look on his face.

"I said get out."

"Like hell I am. You better answer me or-" He couldn't finish his sentence, Sesshomaru slammed his hand onto his neck, forcing him to walk back and hit the wall behind him. He didn't press onto his neck to hard but it was enough for it to hurt.

"Are you interested in that girl?"

"F-Fuck do you care?" Inuyasha's hand distinctively wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrist as he tried to get out of his older brother's grasp.

"Is that all you can do? The only thing that comes out of your mouth is cuss words and I'm sick of it. Now get out." Inuyasha took a deep breath as Sesshomaru let him go. There was no point in killing him; as much as Sesshomaru hated him there wasn't a point where killing was the only solution to shut him up.

"What did you do? Why are you with you now?"

"It's always questions with you." He sat back down near the window and lit another cigarette.

"Like I never heard that before. Can you cut the shit out and tell me straightforward what happened. Why is she always with you? Why the hell are you always with her? This shit doesn't make sense." Sesshomaru placed the cig between his lips and smirked. What would make his little brother mad? What news would shut his whole system down and kill him slowly inside? It was obvious that Inuyasha had a thing for her so why not have a little fun with his mind. It was unlike Sesshomaru to tell a lie but why not try something new. While thinking he took a deep breath of smoke and turned to him with a smirk placed on his face.

"I got her pregnant."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It has been a week now. Don't you think this little game between you and Kagura should stop." Kagome leaned back heavily in her chair as she waited out side the principals office. Sango sat beside her and they both waited patiently.

"She started it." Kagome childishly responded.

"She only threw a water balloon at you and it had to escalade to this. I was supposed to be out with Miroku by now. Eating the delicious lunch he always make me after school but no. I'm here getting in trouble, waiting for the damn principal to yell at me."

"I told you to just hide under the table but no, you had to get up and join the fight."

"The school hasn't experinced something like this for almost 6 years I guess. The whole school participated in the fight. Dang it was beautiful but still, don't you think you went a little to over board by flinging that potato salad at her." Sango let out a small laugh, thinking back at the little predicament that seemed to only last for a minute.

"She pushed me in the hallways, painted my desk with all kinds of phrases like, bitch, slut, ho…must I go on… and plus when she put all those fucking snails into my locker, that was it." Ever since that small little water balloon accident, well more like an incident happened, the war between Kagome and Kagura immerged. It was childish to do but fun at the same time.

"It's not like you let down. During P.E. you put dye in her shampoo and changed her hair from a brunette to a pink dwarf. Than you stole her clothing from her locker and she had no choice but to wear clothes from the lost and found box which personally I see why the clothes she wore was lost in the first place. You were worst that what she did to you, in chemistry class you put some kind of chemical into her project and made the whole class evacuate the room because of the smoke that it created. You made her get an 'F' for that project and now the food fight. You just had to drag me in with you." She heaved out an immensely large sigh and looked at her friend who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been to the principal's office before and I'm kind of frightened." She thought for a moment and immediately replaced her apologetic expression on her face with a scowl. "Wait, I didn't drag you in this. You were the one who said to the Principal that you were involved also. So I didn't drag you in, you drag yourself in this." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah I know, but that look on your face when you were getting yelled at in the cafeteria was convincing enough. You were so scared that I had to be with you or you would have cried sitting here." Kagome pouted at her reasoning's to her actions but it was true. For some ironic reason, when she was getting yelled at by Mr. Taguchi she had her eyes downcast and she could feel her eyes sting. It was embarrassing but the harsh verbal abuse of being called an incompetent student was hurtful. Yeah she got that all the time from Bankotsu but she got use to being treated nice by Kyo that it was hard to register of feeling that pain. Being tease and being called incompetent was one thing but getting that lecture in front of everyone including her siblings, it was down right embarrassing.

"So to change the mood. How are you and Sesshomaru doing? I saw you skip class with him a few times and that one time where he carried you out of the school was just romantic. So what's up?"

"He's been ignoring me lately. I would look at him passing classes and he wouldn't even glance at me. Inuyasha's been acting weird to. I mean he's quiet when he's around me and he would be staring at my stomach or something. He would even ask me if my stomach hurted as he glared at me, like he was trying to pry informaion out of me." She shrugged and leaned her head back on to the wall behind her. "Its weird."

"So Sesshomaru's not talking to you?"

"I don't know. It seemed that way. I want to talk to him but he's frightening sometimes." It was hard trying to get use to being ignored by Sesshomaru. He had helped her out more than anyone has ever did before and even went to the limit to even runaway with her but now. Now she received nothing from him, no small smiles, no little insults, not even a cold glance. It was like she wasn't there and, as much as she wanted to talk to him it was always impossible. There was like a void around him that made her feel immensely uncomfortable and she just didn't know what to say once she got past that void.

"Talk to him. You are so in love with him, I can tell."

"Sango you must be crazy. I don't love him. If he ignores me than fine, that's that. There's no reason why I should even try to talk to him. He would never listen to me anyways." Kagome and Sango was interrupted by the sudden door that swung open beside them. Mr. Taguchi stepped out and Sango was called in to his office. The pricipal held a stern look as Sango got up and walked into his office, as he glanced at Kagome with that same look, she immediately downcast her eyes. This was going to be a start of a long, long, long afternoon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We had to clean that whole cafeteria. That whole cafeteria!" She repeated as they walked through he streets with stained uniforms. "You owe me Higurashi."

"I know Sango just tune it down a bit. My arms hurt. Mopping is so tiresome." The streetlights lit the sidewalk as the sun disappeared with a slight orange light illuminating the town of Tokyo. Sango was the best friend Kagome ever had. No one would stay with her for the whole day cleaning up the cafeteria. She was a social out cast but now that Sango and the weird Inuyasha by her side life couldn't be more perfect.

"Well you better hurry up and run home Kagome before the sun completely disappears Okay?" She nodded as they departed in different directions. She felt way to sticky and her hands felt clammy from squeezing the mop dry numerous of times. She wanted to hit the shower and sink into a deep sleep once she got home.

As the wind slightly picked up, the setting of the roads illuminating in orange was a perfect scenery. The house windows glimmered and she just took all of it in slowly as she walked around. She turned a corner and glanced up and the clouded sky. Raindrops fell and as it did she started to pick up the pace.

"Not again." She said annoyingly as she looked at her surroundings. She was so distracted by the beautiful neighborhood that she took the wrong turn. She was like a lost cat trying to find its mother. It was impossible to retrace her steps and she just kept moving forward. Things seemed to get darker as she went further down the street and she wasn't in the beautiful neighborhood anymore. She hadn't been out to see a sunset for so long that her un-attachable gaze got her lost. The rain didn't let up and she sprinted through the unfamiliar streets not having the slightest clue where the hell she was going.

"Need to find some help." She quickly brushed back her soaked hair as she looked around in desperation. _At least I'm getting cleaned up. _She thought but that was the lease of her worries. She went through and alley which opened up into another different section of the neighborhood and as voices were heard in the distance her ears perked up as she walked toward it.

The voices were getting louder and strangely more familiar. "Two sets of 9mm hand guns. That's all I have in stock." She slowed her pace as she got to another alley and carefully peered in the enclosed darkened space.

"How about the drugs?" Another man said. She saw 3 dark figures in the distance but couldn't place a finger at the recognizable voices that spoke.

"Shit. Like we didn't come with it. You fucking drugged up guys don't learn your lesson but you know the drill. Give us the documents and we'll give you the weapons and the drugs." Kagome's eyes widened as she covered her mouth from the gasp that was about to escape her mouth. Those voices were effortlessly simple to place now that she thought about and she just leaned her back up against the wall as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Hiten. Cut the remark, now Mr. Hashikage, the documents. We need it right away and you'll get what you want." There was silence for a moment as they traded items. Why would her brothers be here and why would they be selling drugs? Questions flooded her mind and as she heard footsteps approaching her she quickly crossed the alley that they were in. She knew they spotted her as she stupidly crossed their path. There wasn't anywhere else to hide, that was the only choice she had, the streets didn't have any cars to cover her nor were there any other alleys to go to, the closest one was 3 blocks away and they would have spotted her anyways. So she just ran. After 2 blocks the dark figure was catching up and she started to pick up the pace but it wasn't fast enough.

"Got you now bitch." She was tackled to the pavement and she let out a grunt as she hit the ground. His knee pinned on to her back as he pushed her head into the pavement. There was no way in escaping and as a hard object was placed in the back of her head she panicked. She heard a click and the only thing she could think of was that the object placed on her head was a gun and she cried.

"Please don't shoot me!" She yelled out and Hiten jerked back at the sudden scream.

"What the fuck?" he pulled her up by the hair and she got to her feet. Hiten put the gun in the back of his pocket and held her wrist in his free hand. It was panic that shot through her veins as she was led to the one figure in the distance that waited by a black car. "Look what I found." Holding her wrist tightly against her back, he pulled her head back as the street lights beamed down her face. The rain disguised her tears, the only thing that she could do was stare at Bankotsu who had a gruesome smile on his face.

"Kagome. Now what are you doing here?" Bankotsu placed his hand into his object and pulled out a needle.

"I got lost. That's all. I was wondering around the streets and-"

"And you saw us." He interrupted as he squirted out a little liquid after flicking the end of the needle.

"Are you going to use that on her?" Hiten asked as Bankotsu took hold of one of her arm.

"Just a little. I don't want her to have a panicked look on her face when we get back to the house. I want her to look as relaxed, just like nothing ever happened." Kagome struggled to pull her arm away but the pain that shot through her arm as the needle pierced through her skin. Her arm was held tightly as Bankotsu emptied out the needles contents.

"You inserted everything in her! Do you think Kyo will notice that she's been drugged?"

"Not it the least. He won't ever know. As I drop off the car, you'll make sure she gets right in her room. The effect of the Heroin I put in her won't take full effect for at least 5 minutes but her muscles should be relaxing right now." She peered at her little sister as her head slumped down. Kagome could feel something crawling through her veins and as her mind cleared up she could only hear bits and pieces of what Bankotsu and Hiten was talking about. The rest was muffled as she took in the drugs that coursed through out her body.

"Get her in the car. When I drop you and her off. Don't carry her in the house. Make her walk. She's getting use to it right now so once we get her addicted we can use her."

Hiten walked Kagome to the car as he opened the door. "Use her for what?" Hiten inquired.

"She can get us more information. Once we get Dad out of the picture things will go as smooth as silk. I'll tell Naraku what has happened and he be pleased about what I have come up with." As they got to the car they pulled away from the curb. Kagome leaned her head up against Hiten shoulder as her hand gripped her skirt tightly.

"My body." She whispered as the tingle feeling went through out her veins. It was relaxing but it felt awkward.

"Don't worry sister dearest. We'll get you home safe and sound." Bankotsu replied with a smirk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay I had to end it there. I had to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I missed a day. So I hope you guys like it and please don't get mad at me. I had to do this and I got this idea from a fellow Author named FastForward. She's a totally great writer and the idea was quite interesting so I put it in. I don't know how the hell Heroin feels like because I don't take drugs so I'm looking it up on the internet so I can make the story as accurate as possible. So bare with me and don't get mad. Please. peace lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know. The whole heroin thing had to be added because it's a twist to the story and it worked through my story so please bare with it. It had to be done. So don't get mad at me. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Remember what Bankotsu said. You get up in your room and stay there and straighten up. Stop slouching." Hiten opened the front door and entered the kitchen. With Kagome leading the way, he followed closely behind as Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome was startled for a bit and quickly smiled. Her eyes rapidly searched the room and she soon looked at him with a smile. The pupils of her eyes were dilated and he quickly stood up. "Kagome?" Kyo placed his hands roughly on her shoulders as her eyes Kept searching the room, trying to avoid looking at him.

"I-I want to go up to my room." She pushed him away and staggered upstairs as the sudden light from the kitchen blinded her. She quickly recovered and went up stairs. Her body felt like jelly and her mind was going all over the place. From her mother to her beatings she received from her brothers to her mother's funeral to the food fight, it was getting out of control and she went to the bathroom and emptied her lunch in the toilet.

"Heroin?" From the rambling Hiten and Bankotsu was doing in the car that was the only word she picked up. "They drugged me." She continued to heave over the toilet, footsteps were heard and she quickly looked at the door where Hiten entered and locked the door behind him.

"Feeling better. You shouldn't be vomiting like this, you should be relaxed but I guess you're not addicted to it _yet_." That was the first sentence Hiten had ever spoken to her that hadn't contained a curse word. Kagome quickly noticed that and smirked. Even though she felt really uncomfortable and her memories kept sweeping through her mind she remained smiling.

"I'm not going to get addicted to that shit. You fucking bitch, why the hell are you drugging me?"

"It's part of Bankotsu's little plot. So you better keep your mouth shut or you know what will happen." Hiten took out the gun in his pocket and placed the barrel of the gun on his cheek. He smiled as he slowly pointed the gun at her head.

"Boom… You'll drop dead. Got it."

"You killed mom right? Why? She's our mother. How could you do that to her?" She shot him an icy cold glare as he just smiled.

"You know. Mom always asked us questions just like you. It was fucking annoying. 'Where are you two going? Why were you two out so late? Why can't you follow the rules like Kyo and Kagome?' You know that was her favorite one. Why the fuck can't you fucking act like fucked up Kyo and messed up Kagome? Damn how I hated when she said that. Kikyo got it worst you know? While Bankotsu and I got interrogated she got pressured and so did the rest of us."

"How can she get it worst? I'm the one with the bruises."

"I'm talking about when we didn't have a chance to beat you to the ground. When mom was alive she always belittled Kikyo."

"You liar. Mom loved Kikyo, she wouldn't belittle anyone." Kagome fell back on her butt as she moved away from the toilet. The things he said were hard to get through to her head but she struggled to put it together. Everything that came out of his mouth had to be a lie. It just had to.

"Remember, Kikyo was an excellent student, we all were but mom didn't care. When we brang home our grades it wasn't enough for mom. So that's when dad got mad at us for not making her happy. We had one B on our Report cards and that was it. Mom was unhappy and dad yelled at us. Than you would come in with your little art project and mom would be so happy that she placed it in a frame and hung it. Kyo would always have the attention also even though he got B's so they loved you and him best." He gripped the handle of the gun tightly and hit her across the head. She laid on the ground at the intense blow to the forehead. The blood smeared on to her hand as she sat up slowly.

"She just wanted what was best for all of us. Mom and Dad yelled at you all because they wanted you all to exceed on your studies. They wanted you to have a better future. I just wished they yelled at me and told me how important it was to study so I wouldn't have slump on my grades."

"Bullshit." Another blow to the head and she remained on the floor. Kyo wasn't coming for her now and she had to rely on herself. The only problem with that was, she had no strength to defend herself.

"Brother. I love you so much. I don't hate you. I just wish you wouldn't hurt me." Hiten brows rose as she spoken those words. He have beaten her numerous of times, he cursed at her, ordered her around, and laughed at her as she gotten beaten and she still said those words so carelessly. How could anyone love a person who would do that to her? How could anyone in their right mind forgive someone so quickly not even with a slight hesitation.

"Bullshit." Was all he could say as he unlocked the door and left. She got up slowly to her feet and locked the door.

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing. I never would hate you brother."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a much-needed shower Kagome sat on her bed as she stared at her trembling hands. The drugs passed and she was in need of more but it didn't bother her much. That was the last thing she wanted, drugs wasn't the answer to anything and she sure wasn't going to get addicted. She would die before she ever got use to those hellish things.

Her father hasn't come home ever since Kyo had arrived and she was getting worried. It was always better when her father wasn't here but back than she knew exactly where he was. Whether it would be a trip, or at the office she didn't need to worry because she knew where he was at all times. The only time her father would go to the office was if he needed work to be done with some trades or if he had an important meeting. But it wouldn't take this long.

"Maybe he doesn't want to see us for a while." She shrugged the thought away as Kyo entered the room with a pleasant smile on his face. He had his messenger bag on as well as a carry on bag slung over his shoulder. Kagome cocked a brow at the sight and tilted her head to the side. Where was he going?

"Did something happen? Why did you come home with Hiten? Your eyes, when you entered the house it was like you were-"

"No. Nothing happened. I was just-" The warmth of his hands placed on hers was soothing and she quickly withdrew them. Noticing her hands was shaking profusely; she was scared that the slight movement would build questions. His questions would lead to more questions as she would refuse he would continue to question and moments later it would lead to answers. He was a tough person to slip by with just a simple 'nothings wrong' reply so she smiled. "My hands are super freezing from the cold shower I took. So don't worry."

"If something was wrong you would tell me right?"

"Of course Brother. You're my savior like always. You know that. So what's with the bags?" Kagome's bright smile quickly sank into a frown as seriousness crossed her brother's face.

"I have to go for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!" She said with panic in her voice.

"Kagome its no problem. I had someone to come here to watch over you and-"

"You can't leave brother. Please don't leave I'm begging you." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same.

"I have to Kagome. I'll come back I promise."

"Where are you going?" She inquired as her face sank into his chest.

"Kyoto. I had a call to take pictures of the festival and-"

"Can't you just stay? I want you to stay please." As much as she begged the more he inched his way out of her grasp. As the heat from his body dissipated and he walked away, hot tears streaked down her face. "D-don't leave me."

"I'm going to come back. I'm not leaving you. Just wait for me." The door shut close as he left, the simple click of a closed door echoed in her ears and the faint footsteps as he walked down stairs had her tears streamed down her chin.

"Please come back soon. Please." The words escaping from her lips seemed to dissolve into dust. It was meaningless to say such things since he didn't come back. She waited 7 years and maybe now it would take another 7 years to come back.

"Your brother has his own needs and from experience I know he won't stop at anything to get what he wants. He wants to become a photographer and he'll choose that over you."

"I don't want to believe in what Sesshomaru says but…" She wrapped herself with a blanket as the cold air brushed upon her skin. She left the lights on, her eyes were glued to the door as she waited for Kyo to return but her wishes didn't come. Her eyes didn't dare to blink as hours passed.

"Little sister." The door swung open and she covered her head with the blanket. She stared through the covers as the figure came closer. A hand reached out toward her that's when she clicked, sitting up like wild fire, she quickly back up into the wall.

Bankotsu just smiled at the quick reaction. She hugged her legs up to her chest as she hid her face in her arms. Her body trembled in fear as his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Sister. You want some more. Didn't it feel over whelming?"

"No! Please! I don't want any just leave me alone!" She shook her head vigorously, she tried to pull her arm away from him but he over powered her and slammed her back onto the bed.

"Now, Now. For the first time in your pathetic life you mean something to Naraku and I." Her face burned with tears as he pinned her hands above her head. His hand wrapped tightly around her wrist as she continuously moved about to get out of his grasp.

"Kyo! Kyo!"

"Scream all you want. He left you all alone and now you're in my care once again. Dad will never come back and Naraku will be head of the company once we get you working for us." He took out a needle and smiled. "Now be a good girl and hold still."

"I don't want it! I don't-" Her eyes shut tightly as her veins coursed the drugs throughout her body. "Kyo! Please help! Please….help….me." Her voice softened and her body stiffened. Her muscles loosened as she sank comfortable in her bed and her eyes stared emotionlessly at Bankotsu.

"That's a good girl." He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "If you want more. Don't hesitate to ask." That was the last thing she heard from him as he got up and walked away with a malicious smirk on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now, I've been standing up here for 30 minutes talking about the human body. Bones, muscles, tissue, blood vessels and ect. Are all used to function the body but the major muscle that runs everything is…" She looked around the room as she debated whom to choose. "If any of you don't know this than you better go back to kindergarten because this is a simple question… Higurashi!"

Kagome quickly look up as her foot tapped rapidly under the desk. "What?" Completely lost her mind went back to reality as every eye glued on to her. She was dumbstruck as the teacher waited for her to answer the basic question. The only thing her mind focused on was trying to stop the trembling throughout her body but her legs didn't listen, they kept on tapping as everyone just waited.

"Ms. Higurashi, the answer please." Ms. Jishiko patiently said.

She focused somewhat as the last thing that popped into her mind was Major muscles and blood vessels. That was all she picked up until she went back to controlling her shaking problem. _So the answer should be… _"The brain." She spat out.

"Good. I thought I had to send you back to grade school." There were bits of laughter as Ms. Jishiko went back to her lecture. There was no point in listening to the blabbering and she just tuned it out. The only thing that stopped the annoying shaking was breathing deeply and trying to focus on the good times of her life. But the problem was to locate in her mind when was a time she had fun. Praises were one thing but fun was another.

She would be praised for doing something well but she never did spend time with anyone. The only thing she thought about that was actually fun was the time she spent with Kyo but that led to other memories. Like when he abandoned her 7 long years ago and when he left last night. That made the shaking worsen and she just tightly hugged her arms.

"Kagome?" Startled by the sudden hand placed on her shoulder she widened her eyes at the speaker.

"Inuyasha. Where's your brother? Did he come to school?" His brows furrowed at the ridiculous questioned. Why would he even answer such a question? He let out a grunt noise and turned quickly on his heels and left her behind.

"Like hell I'll answer that? She have morning sickness from the baby or something but who the fuck cares. If the baby dies than that's all the better." Still caught with Sesshomaru's lies he angrily went through the halls as he continued to curse under his breath.

"Inuyasha?" With such a sudden and confusing reaction, she just got up as her eyes followed him out the door. _Just what I need, another person to ignore me. _She packed her stuff and walked out of the empty classroom. All she wanted was help but she couldn't go anywhere to get the help she truly needed. Sesshomaru was ignoring her, Inuyasha was acting weird at first and now annoying her, Kyo left, Sango's to busy with her boyfriend Miroku and that left her to the point of loneliness.

"I need more dru-" She shook her head, getting the thought of that useless drug out of her mind. She annoyingly glanced up as she tried to put her mind off of the drug and was relieved to see long silver hair in the distance. "Sesshomaru." Shoving people aside, she ran toward Sesshomaru's turned back and finally felt comfort in her mind.

Through the crowded hallways she caught up to him and tightly grasped his sleeves. The sudden tug made Sesshomaru annoyance level shoot off the scale but it soon just turned into smoke as he gazed at Kagome.

With a monotone look on his face he waited for an explanation to her actions. "Help me. I need help." Her voice was but a whisper and he just kept a calm expression on his face as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Go to your brother. Don't come to me." The color from her face faded. He was walking away like everyone in her life. She was warned before but she didn't expect that such a warning would be held to this extent when she needed him the most. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face on to the warmth of his back. Students glanced and walked by at the scene they were making but Kagome didn't care.

"You were right. He ran away from me but I need you. I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. I need you." Tears streamed down her cheek as her grip around him loosened.

"Step aside." He coldly said.

"I'm sorry." Kagome spat out as he got out of her grasp. The two simple words stopped him in place and he turned to face her. The desperation that glimmered in her eyes and the way her eyes couldn't barely focus on him was things he immediately knew what she was going through.

He quickly walked up to her and gripped her shoulders. "What have you been taking?" He whispered, pulling her up closer to his face. Drugs could only be the result to such reactions with her wandering eyes and her trembling body. It was 95 degrees outside and she surely didn't shake because she was cold. She was going through withdrawal and from experience he knew the effects that drugs would do if you immediately stopped it. It didn't matter the drug the results were quite similar.

Sesshomaru tried to cut down with the cigarettes last year after seeing a whole documentary that lasted for 2 hours on the long lasting effects of smoking. It was displeasing to see and he tried to cut the habit but the only result was intense shivering, cold sweats, chills, headaches, muscle aches, being more annoyed than usual, the works. After two days of that he didn't care what happened, he took out a cig and smoked a pack that one day.

"I don't want to stay there." Was her only response, her forehead leaned heavily on his chest and he picked her up off her feet.

"Take off that bracelet." He commanded as he head out of the school building.

"Why? I-"

"I'll drop you right here if you don't do it. Just take it off and throw it aside. I'll get you another bracelet if you're so use to wearing one but take that one off."

"But I-"

"Shut it. Take it off and be done with that part of your life. Leave the past behind or I'll leave you right here, right now." Rooted to the floor, he stopped in the middle of the dirt field that laid between the school building and the front gate leading to there escape. "So what's it going to be?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and took off the bracelet. It was like saying goodbye to a part of her that stuck with her for ages. But it also meant sticking with memories that she cried over for ages. Kyo was gone and he was never coming back. Finally registering that into her head she tossed the bracelet in the dirt and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. _Goodbye Kyo._

**Awww. Kyo's not gone though. He's sticking in the story to the end I think. But yea. I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and for the very interesting reviews. This is kind of going to be a long story. It is moving kind of slowly I would think but how about you? I kind of put to much details or such but it is long. I think there's going to be more than 25 chapters. I have many ideas for this story that's rushing though my mind. I got to say that another OC is going to be in here. He's going to be a long time friend of Kyo's, remember when Kyo said that he was going to have someone watching over her but Kagome just ignored that and begged him to stay and just to say his attitude is going to be like a playful puppy.**

**But what do you guys want it to be. I like making my OC to my readers liking. So would you like to have a Happy go lucky cute guy or a Sesshomaru type of guy who is dark, mysterious and very over protective? Or you don't want an off character? It is up to you but I like having you guys choose. Thanks for the reviews again.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome stared soullessly out the window at the rushing scenery. The ride across town was 15 minutes long and every adult on the bullet train stared at the two couple warily. It was still school hours and with there uniforms still on they just caught attention. Sesshomaru kept his arms around her shoulder, he was quiet for the whole train ride and it was undoubtedly uncomfortable to look at him. She didn't even dare to look at his expression, knowingly enough that he might have an icy glare placed on his face.

"What have you been taking? What did they force you to take?" He whispered.

"They inserted heroin in me. I taken two doses but my body feels like it's craving it. I don't want to feel like this." With that Sesshomaru held her closely to him. The warmth that radiated off his body made her arms around him wrap even tighter. She steadied her heart as the train came to a halt.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I can walk. Don't worry." The warmth of his hand entwined with her own made it even harder to control the trembling that rushed through her body. It would have been more romantic if she didn't feel like shit but her heart sure did react with the moment. He didn't speak to her for a week or so and he felt the effects it took on him. Sesshomaru was getting antsy as he went up the steps that led to the streets. He was upset that she would just pick her brother over him but having her in his grasp felt unbelievable.

Sesshomaru had said to himself many times before he went to bed that he would never help the girl that turned her back on him. He was smoking more than usual and the stress that was placed on him when he would glance at Kagome in the halls was unbearable. As he led the way Sesshomaru had the urge to press his lips tightly together and his feet inconspicuous rooted to the floor. He looked straight at Kagome's downcast eyes and his mind went crazy. The wariness that sank into her pitch black eyes were pulling him in and he evidently extended his hand toward her.

"Sesshomaru?" He raised her downcast chin with his long fingers and his eyes were engorged with passion. She was lost with his clean-cut good looks that she didn't even realize that her back hit the brick wall and he was talking to her.

"Kagome? Are you listening to me?" Shaken back into reality she averted her eyes away from him, afraid to be lost in his eyes once again. Forever she wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to be near him but his coldness was in the way of that. But now that he was right in front of her with eyes that couldn't be his own, her heart took vacancy in her throat and it was difficult speak.

"What was it? Can you please repeat it? I-I'm sorry I was focused on something else." She was able to say as her voice cracked between words.

"I said I want you." The unsuspected words that came out of his mouth was eye opening and she immediately glued her eyes on to him. _What are you saying?_ Was the question she was going to ask but as his lips was placed gentle upon hers she lost her train of thought. Their breaths mingled with each other as their kisses became more passionate and deep. It wasn't like Kagome didn't want to kiss him because her eyes were gently close as she slowly drank the moment in every inch of her body.

The consciousness in her mind was getting fuzzy as the kisses became deeper and she tightly gripped his shirt, depending on it to keep her standing. As his lips slightly departed he traveled down the nape of her neck, nibbling on it and Kagome took a short intake of breath. Trying to nudge him away she warily looked at the passing people that had no interest in what they were doing but she felt uncomfortable.

"Sesshomaru…Not here. Can we go?" The request pulled Sesshomaru's face away from her neck and a displeasing look was placed on his face. He nodded understandable as he pulled her off of the wall he pinned her to and led the way. The experience she just went through was unexpected but pleasurable. Something inside her screamed for more but she didn't know if it was the drug she wanted or him.

Nausea was setting in and she slightly bent forward, tucking her arm on her stomach. " Kagome. I told you if you couldn't walk than let me carry you." She was off her feet and the crappy feeling in her body was intensifying with pain that she didn't make out the passionate words that Sesshomaru was saying. "I'll help you. I'll be there for you just hold on a little longer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I gave her 2 full dosage before she went to sleep"

"2 full dosage." Naraku sat comfortable in his chair, as he looked passed Bankotsu who sat across from him. The view behind his little brother was unmistakably breath taking but Naraku paid no mind to it. As long as he was in charge not with his siblings but the company as well, everything would be running smoothly.

"Kyo left. He got a call for something and he just left. I didn't expect him to leave so soon."

"Well that's Kyo for you. A fool. Now that dad's out of the picture I can receive the money he's getting paid for and take this company fully over. Did you get the information? Mr. Kitaku is getting quite frustrating and now I have to shut his business down or kill him. Either or I'll get the money he owes." Bankotsu tossed a manila folder on his desk and with a pleasant look on his face he picked it up and shuffled through the file. "I want to know if Kagome's home yet. I want her to be in on all this, so she can work with Hiten on getting all the information and you can collect the money that a lot of people owe. Now that I'm in control, we can obtain more money and elevate this business to its highest potential." The only thing Naraku thought about was control and money. There wasn't anything to think about other than his juvenile little sister. Putting the manila folder back on the desk he folded his hands under his chin and sighed.

"I haven't seen her in school today. Rumors has been spreading that she was last seen with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"He's the older brother of Kagome's friend Inuyasha. I don't know much about them but I specifically told her not to be with those two but of course she never listens. It's very difficult now to put her in place, I don't know what to do with her now."

"We feed her more of these drugs and we won't be needing to worry about controlling her because we'll have her in our little web as soon as she gets addicted. She'll be begging for more of the stuff and we'll give it to her." Silence spread through out the room and as if irritated with the silence Bankotsu stood up and walked toward the scenery.

"What about dad? Will he suffer the same faith as dear old mom?" He inquired.

"I'll take care of it. Unlike mom's little car accident, this will be the biggest story in the newspapers."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As if the world was going to end, Sesshomaru held on to Kagome's hand firmly in his as she slept peacefully. Besides the occasional shivers and cold sweats, she was rather exceeding on getting better. The color in her face was getting much brighter and her smiles ever time she woke up would stretch from ear to ear. If she had stayed home, she would most definitely get more dosage of heroin and it would be increasingly difficult to quit.

Sesshomaru sat there beside her with a sincere look on his face. It was unlike him to show such an expression but he only placed an expression like that when she was asleep. He stared at her and for some odd reason shook his head. She moved about in the bed as her grip wrapped around his hand tightened. She let out unsettled moans and before you knew it she sat up like rapid fire and breathed heavily.

"Kagome?" She held her hand up to her mouth. She threw the covers off of her and ran toward the bathroom. The house was rather big and she ran through the corridor and as soon as she got to the bathroom, she slammed the door and locked it as she knelt beside the toilet. Pulling her hair back, she emptied out her stomach and tiredly fell back on the floor. "Kagome! Open this door!"

She grabbed hold of her hair with both hands as she huddled herself in the corner of the bathroom. She hated the way she felt and she hated the thought of Sesshomaru seeing her like this. It was heartbreaking that she was in this situation and she was to embarrass to even face the person that worried so much about her. The pounding was getting louder and she gripped her hair like a frightened child.

She remained in that position as the door violently swung open. Sesshomaru quickly rushed to her side as she started to cry. He just looked at her solemnly; he placed his hand on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. As she did her tears refused to stop falling and looking at the seriousness in his eyes made more tears trickle down her chin. He was mad at her for being such a baby and she also thought that he was getting sick of her childish whimpering as well.

"You hate me don't you? I'm such a loser. I'm so incompetent and worthless and-" The warmth that protectively wrapped around her opened her eyes. The tears that build up fell down her cheek. Why would he still be hugging her after displaying such a childish scene? There was nothing about her that she thought was worth staying by, but what was it that Sesshomaru saw in her that made him want to wrap his arms around her.

"You idiot. If I hated you I wouldn't have invited you along the first time I met you." He was ditching school that time and he was rude but with out hesitation she followed him and that was the day she was first kissed by him. It was a bitter kiss because of the cold stare he held when they departed their lips and because of the cigarette taste in his mouth after Kagome rudely stole the cig away from him, throwing it in the sand.

"There's nothing about me that's worth staying by."

"Shut it and let me talk. At first you annoyed me but after seeing such an expression on your face when I kissed you and when you smiled I was drawn to you. You were different from the others, you stood out so much, you were stupid, gloomy at times but when you smiled I just click. I longed to hold you for so long so don't put yourself down. Or I'll shut you up myself." His warm touch tightened around her as his lips touched the nape of her neck. The feeling of his lips pressing on to her skin was exhilarating and her blood rushed to her head. The nipping on her neck let out a small groan and her back stiffened as the top buttons on her shirt was inexplicably undone. His moist lips trailed toward her chest and her heartbeat raced even faster.

"Sesshomaru… Not now… Stop." As if he never heard her warning he continued sucking on her neck and taking in her warmth. The faint groan that he let out as he continued nibbling on her collarbone echoed in her ear. The feeling was explicable pleasurable but she wanted it to stop. It was uncomfortable and the dizziness she received was making her head hurt.

"Sesshomaru…" Trying to push him away the arms around her tightened as he continued on to what he was doing. "Sesshomaru. Please." He snapped back into reality as he placed a final kiss on her neck and slowly looked at her. The infatuation that was placed in her eyes wasn't making sense. Every part of her showed that she was craving for more but why the sudden halt.

"You're not feeling well." He said in disappointment. With a slight nod he sighed and tucked his arms under her legs and lifted her off the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. There is nothing to be so apologetic about." Kissing her forehead. He gave her a small assuring smile as he gentle placed her on the bed. "While you were a sleep I worked with registering you in a school here. I didn't use your last name though. I made up your last name on the application, so you'll be called Kagome utaku. When do you think you'll be feeling better to start school?"

"School?" The thought didn't register in her mind; it wasn't like she was going to stay here forever. But she couldn't go back home either. Leaving home with no one's consent was rather disturbing to think about but she just shrugged the thought away. Sesshomaru was going to be there for her now and he wanted what was best for her so she took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll be ready by Monday. I don't feel that bad." She laid back down on the bed, holding his hand tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. The sooner I go to school the better. That way I can build more wholesome memories with you." She smiled radiantly like an angel as she closed her eyes.

"Memories. We'll make new memories… Together." He whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure that this is the right route we're supposed to take." 6 years-old Sesshomaru asked as he looked around the forest. "I think we're lost." He aimlessly continued to look around and took a step forward until a hand tugged him by the shoulder.

"Don't walk around or I'll lose you in this place."

"But Kamui. It's getting dark and if we don't make it back to the camp sight we'll be stuck here." Sesshomaru looked up at Kamui, he was a role model to him and he treated Kamui like a big brother. Camping was Sesshomaru's idea of spending time with his big bro but getting lost in the forest wasn't one of his points of fun.

"Sesshomaru. What is one of the key points of surviving in the wilderness?"

He pouted his lips as his brows furrowed, deep in thought. " Um. To always make sure you have clean water with you." He stated.

"No. It is to stick together remember." Getting a hold of the child's hand he led him down a pathway. Spots of light illuminated through the trees and Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye out for predators. He hated the creatures that lurked in the forest and he sure hated snakes especially.

"Big bro. Are we going to die out here?" Kamui looked down at the remorse look on his face and smiled.

"We might." Sesshomaru shot his eyes up and felt hot tears gather in his eyes. Kamui just smiled, he knew that he was playing around but it still did worry him. It was getting dark and the sun was setting, it was already getting difficult to see where they were going and a tear escaped Sesshomaru's eyes.

"For real. Are we going to die here?" Quickly wiping his tears with his arm, he was saddened at the thought of dieing, and his arm started to tremble.

"Don't worry kid." He ruffled his silver hair and gave him a smile. "We're not going to die."

After 5 minutes passed Sesshomaru's mind went all over the place as he heard faint sounds. He distinctively knew it was a sound of a rattlesnake or his mind was playing tricks on him but either or he was frightened. He wrapped two of his hand tightly around Kamui's wrist, walking ever so closely beside him.

"I hear a snake." He said warily.

"I don't hear anything."

"I hear something! It came from the trees or something. It's going to eat us alive and kill us and-"

"Dang Sesshomaru. Have you been watching to much Discovery channel again?" He glared up at him but soon replaced the glare with a worried expression.

"I-I don't w-watch that re-retarded show." Stuttering made him tremble and trembling made his legs weaken as the sudden rattlesnake sound rang in his ears. As he rapidly look around he tripped on a rock and landed face first in the dirt.

"You okay." Kamui knelt down beside him. The kid was clumsy, scared, and he worried too much but the look of sheer terror on his face made him laugh.

"What so funny?" Sesshomaru spat out in anger. He received a hand placed on his head as Kamui ruffled his hair. Quickly lifting him up in his arms the child glared daggers at him. "Hey! Put me down!"

"You said you were scared of the snakes so if there is one I'll protect you from it." Sesshomaru averted his gaze away from him and wrapped his arms around Kamui's neck so he wouldn't fall. It wasn't like Kamui would fall him down but he just made sure he wouldn't be landing on his face once again.

"We're going to die." He stated with a glare.

"No were not. Just relax okay. You shouldn't be complaining of dieing because you're in my arms relaxing while I'm walking."

"Well you're the one who picked me up." He retorted dryly.

"You were the one who put that cute face on which made me pick you up." Sesshomaru remained glaring and he ignored his sentence.

"What ever. It will be your fault that were going to die." Simultaneously the sun shot at them as they got to a clearing that revealed their camp sight. Inuyasha was stumbling out of the forest as Kamui carried Sesshomaru to the cabin.

"I told you we weren't going to die."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry but I had to end it here pretty calm chapter. Yeah this flash back is a little weird and happy somewhat but bare with me. I had to end it here. I have to do some homework that's why. So I end it here. Well Sesshomaru is such a cutie being all scared and all that. From his older self to his younger self it's so way off right. There personalities are all off but it will surely be explained in the next chappie so don't yell at me. Hehe. Kamui will also be explained but as you see that was Sesshomaru's past friend. Okay see ya for now.


	14. Chapter 14

To warn you, this is the other side of Sesshomaru coming out so you have been warn. This is kind of the romancy part of the story so yea. Just wanted to tell ya. Oh and to tell you the ruler thing doesn't work on my comp so I have to put the capitalized IIII to separate my story and stuff so yea. I don't know why it doesn't work but it just doesn't for some reason. Just to tell you if your wondering about that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm glade I got the right measures. I thought it would be to big but it's clinging to you like a glove." Sesshomaru looked Kagome over once again as he washed the dishes. After he had prepared breakfast for the both of them that Monday morning Sesshomaru insisted on washing while she went in the room and change. Because Kagome was still sleeping on Sunday he went ahead and looked over his old school. The house that they lived in was there old home that they bought years ago. He had grown up in that house and because of a sudden move to Tokyo they had to move away but Inuyasha always checked on the house every 5 months. His younger brother would bicker to his mother how he always done it and why Sesshomaru couldn't go there but as always. Sesshomaru would shoot him an icy glare and because of his mother's ranting to add to it, Inuyasha would always give up.

"Yeah its clingy. I can hardly breath in this thing." Kagome complained.

"I must admit the skirts way to short but it's okay. Just stop complaining." He let out an irritable sigh as he picked up his bag from couch and tossed her a new messenger bag.

"When did you buy this?" She looked over the bag that was questionable heavy. Notebooks, papers, binders, pencils, pens, and a textbook were all stuffed inside. She cocked an eyebrow as she pulled out the textbook. "Why do I need a book on Algebra?" He smirked and walked toward her. Flicking her forehead he grabbed the book and gently tapped it on her head. The smile on his face was a well-known smirk that was going to follow up with a smart-ass remark. So she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"So. You already know what I'm going to say?" He said.

" Some what. But you should take the book."

"Why?"

"Because you need to follow up on your studies. Dumb ass." He jerked back his head at the remark but just held a solemn expression on his face. Tossing the book on the couch, he walked behind her and pushed her forcefully out the door. The action was confusing as he stopped in the house while she stood outside. For what seemed like a minute she finally turned around as he leaned his arm casually on the doorframe. The smile on his face was awkward but explainable as he took a step back and shut the door right in her face.

"What?" She turned the doorknob but was quickly denied by the jerk. She was locked out but she still held a smile. "Stop playing around Sesshomaru. You started it."

"I didn't start anything." Sesshomaru said from behind the door.

"Yes you did."

"You were the one who called me a dumb ass. I didn't say anything." She clenched her fist and pounded on the door.

"Let me back in. I'm sorry but if I didn't insult you, you would have insulted me."

"You wouldn't have known that." He was acting like a child. He had the stares of coldness he held in his eyes but inside he was a child who always had to have everything their way. So to win such a battle she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oh fine. I'll go walking around the streets with a chaste look on my face and some guy will eventually help me out. I'll be all flirty and he'll be-" Kagome's shoulders stiffened at the sudden jerk of the door that swung open. She was met with a hellish glare and he stepped out of the house and locked the door. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome was tugged to the sidewalk by a tight hand around her wrist. He was jealous and the look on his face was jealousy written all over it. His glare was cold but she got use to it, he always looked at her with that same glare since day one. So it didn't' bother her as much. Though making him mad was a bad idea since it was their first day in a new school. The wrong impression would be bad for the first day and the anger that deepened in his golden eyes were terrifying.

"Sorry."

"……."

"Please don't ignore me I said I was sorry." The silence went on for a couple of blocks. On the 3rd block he let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, taking out a box. Kagome cornered her eyes at the action, he always smoked and she was sick of it. Putting the cigarette in his mouth she snatched the box of cancerous items away from him, as he was about to place it in his pocket.

"Give those back." He said sternly.

"No."

"I said give it back."

"And I said no. These are bad for you." As he walked toward her she took a step back. With every step he would take forward, she would take two back. She was just looking out for him but he didn't care. All he cared about was that, that was his last pack and it had to last him through the day. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and into his pocket, he extended his hand to grab the box away from her but she evaded his sudden action. Again and again he attempted to pry the box away from her but she would just swing her hands about to avoid him.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru. These will cause you to have cancer and shorten your life so just let me throw them away." She gripped the box with two hands as she gritted her teeth. She was so focused on getting the cigs away from him that she didn't notice the wall that she painfully crash her back into. Although she spotted the sudden advantage he was going to take to grab the box she shot both hands above her head, evading his attack. Her hands stiffened above her head and she glared at him. "You cheated."

"I just out smarted you." With her hands pinned on the wall she held the box firmly with two hands as his long fingers clasped around her wrists. His gaze was fixed on her lips and she didn't fail to notice it as he moved towards her. She was angry as it is and now wasn't the right time for a kiss so she turned her head to the side, avoiding his lips.

"No. You're not going to put your sly moves on me."

"Sly moves?"

"You were going to kiss me and I refuse." As pushy as she was Sesshomaru just smiled at her displeasing reaction. As if to tease her, he cupped her chin with his fingers and turned her head toward him. The anger glimmered in her eyes was surprising somewhat. She always had a smile or a gloomy look on her face but now that she was away from her so called family she acted like she was supposed to act. Happy, angry, displeased, playful, optimistic and flamboyant, she was showing all these emotions ever since she left her past and Sesshomaru pleasingly like this new side of her.

"You think I can't get what I want?"

"You can't pry the box out of my hand. I won't let you kill yourself with these cigarettes."

The corner of his mouth lifted as he sighed. "I'm not talking about the box. I'm talking about you."

Stupid. She thought but her heart constricted, unable to say what was on her mind. She blushed as two giggling girls passed the two. Why was it that Sesshomaru would pin her down would be in a public place? Not like she wanted to be pinned down forcefully in the first place but she hated the feeling of losing all her will. She was backed into a corner where he was the dominate one and she was the little mouse. As if she could just push him away and escape this but she couldn't, he was stronger, wittier, and had eyes that would make your whole body stiffen.

"Can we go? Were going to be late for school." Forgetting that he wanted to kiss her, Kagome just let out a sigh as she downcast her eyes.

"We have 15 minutes to get to school, 2 blocks left, and 7 minutes to kill time."

"But it's embarrassing."

"What is?"

"Don't be stupid. The way you're holding me up to the wall like this. Of all the places you do this kind of stuff outside where there's people here to see us." 4 other girls with the same Uniform's as hers' simultaneously passed by as they glanced at the couple. Kagome followed them with her eyes as they cupped their hands beside there mouth and whispered to each other.

"Why? Do you prefer we do this kind of stuff in the bedroom?" This whole side of him confused her as he pressed his moist lips on to her neck. He was to overly passionate and playful. Where was that moody and angered guy that she first met? She didn't particularly like the old him but the other side of him was quite annoying.

"You're stupid. Come on. There's so much people passing by us and have you notice that they go to our school."

"Like I care." He said between kisses as he tightened his hold on her wrist. She dropped the pack of cigarettes and winced. _No way you're going to put a hickey on me. _She angrily thought as pleasurable pain shot to her neck.

"I'm going to scream if you don't let me go."

"Go ahead."

"Idiot." He ignored the comment and continued with what he was doing. Kagome on the other hand glared but it soon faded as a stare was held on to her. She grimaced a bit at the slight pain that jolted from her neck but held her composure as she stared at the man who held his gaze on her from across the street. Chills ran down her spine, it was like he was looking through her and the feeling was uncomfortable. Sesshomaru's mouth that was connected to her neck was uncomfortable but the blonde-haired man who stared contently in her eyes held a feeling that she couldn't explain.

Sesshomaru pulled back as the silence of her complaining questionable stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking his hands away from hers. She slowly put her arms back to the side and soon snapped back into reality. The man was still there but she didn't want to let Sesshomaru know. She didn't want to think what would happen if he found out that some strange guy who looked like he was in his 20's just stared at them.

"Nothing. Can we go please?" The polite words that came out of her mouth took Sesshomaru by surprise. He was expecting cuss words to come out of her mouth but she just held an apprehensive look on her face.

Leading her the way with a arm around her shoulders, she followed at the stare of the mysterious man burned through her back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I told her specifically to wait for me right in the classroom." Because she was a 1st year and Sesshomaru a 4th year, there was no chance that they could get any classes together. So he sacrificed by getting P.E. crammed into his schedule. 1st year students was required to have a whole year of P.E. so to have at least one class with Kagome he would put up with the 2 mile runs and the sun that would beam down on him just to be with her in one class.

Though she never knew what sacrifices he took for her she still didn't listen. Specifically told to wait for him after every class was to hard for her to get through her head. As he peered into the empty classroom that she was supposed to be in he cursed under his breath. Wandering the halls, not know where to start his search he held an impassive glare.

"She never listens." He muttered to himself ignoring the squeals that came from the females he passed. Maybe she was getting back at him for this morning little passionate kiss but it didn't have to come to this. He was walking through the damn halls for 15 minutes now and every minute passed that he walked aimlessly through the corridors, the more his stress would build.

Getting through every corner of the hallway Sesshomaru headed out side of the building where benches and tables were set under the trees. Students hung out under the trees and as he walked through the field, looking for the brat who never listens, he swiped his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Excuse me." A soft, shy voice said from behind.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to stop; he didn't want to go through with all the daydream looks he would receive from the girl. Although the persistent little pest kept following him and that's when his clench fist tightened as he turned on his heels. The girl clumsily bumped into him, not expecting him to suddenly turn around to face her. She wasn't what he expected her to be, with her shy exterior and her down cast eyes that were hidden behind her glasses, she was the farthest thing from his mind that would dare to stop him.

"What do you want?" He coldly inquired.

"Um-I-well I just-"

"Spit it out! I don't have time for this. I rather be yelling at someone else who deserves to be yelled at before class starts." Her eyes widened at the sudden roar and she took several steps back, afraid the angered man would hit her or something. So with that she bowed her head swiftly and went straight to the point with a shaky voice.

"K-Kagome told me to tell you she was going to be on the roof of the school building." For some strange reason the girl blushed as he peered up at him and quickly retreated. Just as that was done and he got the information he wanted, Sesshomaru went straight into the flooded school of students and roughly pushed his way through the corridor. Now his anger was going to be let out, no matter how much he actually cared about her, he would never just push by his anger just like that. His stress meter went up the roof so with out a care he pulled out the last cigarette in his pocket. He absentmindedly forgot that while he was enthralling his lips onto Kagome's neck, she had dropped the last pack of cigs that he had. That was the only thing to relieve his stress and because he was going to be so busy this afternoon he was going to need it.

No one spotted him with the cigarette in his mouth as he angrily stomped up the flight of stairs but he didn't careless. With his lips pressing firmly on to the stress-relieving drug he swung the door open. Just as he spotted Kagome, he was going to burst out in anger but the only thing that slipped out of his mouth was the cigarette that dropped silently to the floor. Such an expression that was placed on his face was unexpected but the scene he laid his eyes upon distinctively opened his eyes.

With Kagome's lips overlapping another man's mouth he stood there as his whole body stiffened in disbelief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Before the shocking kiss. Hehe. You guys hated cliffs at the end so I made it in the middle haha. But yea I was going to end it there but I changed my mind at the last minute. So don't get mad. :sweatdrop:

Before the shocking kiss 

"Kanna can you please tell Sesshomaru I'm going to be on the roof." Kagome had been waiting in the classroom for 2 minutes to long. It was so depressing being stuck in the enclosed classroom. Kanna was calmly reading a book at her desk so she had to at least have someone tell Sesshomaru where she was going before she left the classroom.

"Sesshomaru?" She said quietly.

"Yeah. You know the guy who came with me in the classroom. Silver hair…Scary eyes."

"Oh-Um okay." With a gentle smile Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. You're the best." After literally running out of the classroom she went straight to the roof. She heard a lot of rumors that the beautiful school roof was a great place to hang out but it was haunted. Everyone was scared to go there so because Kagome wanted peace and quiet and with a plus, a view of the enchanted blue sky she happily skipped her way through the halls and up the flight of stairs. The small area was fenced up high, taking a hesitant step she brushed through the area and grasped her fingers through the fence, looking out at the breath-taking view. It overlooked the town and she just squealed as if she was one of Sesshomaru's fan girls.

Though she really wasn't specified to be Sesshomaru's girlfriend she sure felt like it, not in a good way though. With his clean, cut good looks and his impassive golden eyes that would draw any girl in she felt insecure being with him. With the kisses and the embraces she received from him she didn't really know what all that meant. One second he was all lovey dovey and the next he would be just plain mean, although she did felt the slight jealousy of the attention he attracted also.

"Beautiful isn't it." Her eyes shot up at the unsuspected voice as the door opened to reveal a smile. The blond came up to her with a chaste look on his face and she just leaned her back against the fence, kind of set aback at the person she laid her eyes upon, she stared. He was drop dead gorgeous, with his blond locks slightly overlapping his eyes and his sense of fashion that was both casual and stunningly fashionable but he wore it like it was a brand named item. His deep blue eyes that held hers was strikingly hard to pull away from and she just stared at him as if he was a movie star. It was shocking to see such a handsome young man right in front of her eyes but she kept her composure and as she stared her brows quickly furrowed.

"You… You were the guy that…"

"The guy that held your gaze." He finished her sentence as he came closer to her.

"Well, what do you want? You seem to old to be a high school student."

As if he was hurt for some reason his smile faded into a frown. "I'm saddened that you think I'm old. I'm just 20 and I always get that my appearance looks to young for my age." He spoke to her with a comfortable tone and Kagome just pushed herself up against the fence as his hand rested on the fence behind her. She narrowed her eyes at the arm that laid beside her head and just nervously cleared her throat. His eyes were just like Sesshomaru's although he did have a kinder side to him, he still, just like Sesshomaru in every way made her shoulders stiffen.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Denied by his other hand that pinned her to the fence, stopped her from leaving, she warily stared at him as she stood in between his arms.

"Kagome Higurashi right?"

"How did you-"

"Sesshomaru really likes you."

"Sesshomaru?" This guy knew too much, with her baffled expression on her face he smiled.

"I'm a friend of his and I'm also a friend of yours."

"Friend of mines?"

"You know. From what I remember, Sesshomaru hates questions spat out to him but I wonder how he got use to your questionable mouth. Can I have a sample?" The blond held his 100-watt smile; he was different and very confusing. The things that came out of his mouth so smoothly were confusing. She didn't know whether to be afraid of the man or keep a watchful eye on him. He was overly friendly with the way his voice just sprang out in such a happy mood but his actions didn't match his smiles or his voice.

"Who are you?"

"The names Kamui Fujii. I'm betting you hear this a lot but 'It's always questions with you.'" With such a Sesshomaru-like response Kagome warily kept her guard down and before she knew it her lips were engulfed with his own. Blankness swept through her mind as a numbing feeling ran through her veins. Who the hell was this guy and for some reason, something in his eyes told her that he knew her more than he was letting out.

She never met a guy who was so forceful as to just kiss her with out even knowing her first. Not even a conversation was started and he was already kissing her. Attaching lips with a guy 5 years older than her was extremely strange and that feeling made chills run up her spine as his hand laid lightly on her back. Pulling her in closer she squirmed as reality set in but as she was about to push him away from her, he was rapidly pulled back away from her.

Kamui let go of Kagome at the sudden pull of the collar of his shirt and he quickly found his self on the floor. It went so fast that she didn't know what exactly pulled Kamui away from her and caused him to hit the floor until her eyes rose up to a firing hellish glare.

"Sesshomaru?" The stare he gave her was heartbreaking although it wasn't any of her intention to kiss the man. She didn't actually know how much of the interaction with Kamui he saw.

"First day and you're locking lips with a stranger." He spat out trying to keep as much of a composure as he could.

"No! You don't understand he-"

"I forced her to kiss me. So don't get mad at her Sesshomaru." At the sound of his name, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the blond as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "You have a hard right hook man but sorry, I have to end this little masquerade you guys are pulling and take Kagome back home."

Sesshomaru watched him as he slowly stood up and dusted off his pants. He looked familiar but something about him was off and as if Kamui read his mind he laughed. "Had my hair done… Remember I was a brunette the last time you saw me and you know the snake you were so afraid about back in the forest. Well that was just Inuyasha with a baby rattle making the noise. He was quite the prankster back than."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Your eyes came cold. What happened to the kind, gentle eyes that I left behin-" Sesshomaru lunged his fist toward the smirking blond and successfully landed another blow to his face. Kamui stumbled backwards and hit the fence hard, his finger entwined with the fence preventing him from falling.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing? Don't do-"

"Shut it." Kagome took a frightening step back as the glare over his shoulders shot at her. The intenseness in his eyes was that of a murders'. The golden eyes she was always enchanted by grew dark as he turned that same frightening glare back at Kamui.

"Kyo told me to watch over you Kagome. So come back home with me."

"K-Kyo." The words that came out of Kamui's mouth was hard to believe but as she thought back at the time Kyo just up and left she could have sworn that he had said he called someone to watch over her, but because she was so flustered about him leaving she didn't catch those words right then and there when she was with Kyo.

"You may not remember me but I remember you. I'm Kyo's best friend and I was yours when you were younger. You grew beautifully." He said with a smile.

They were talking to each other as if Sesshomaru wasn't there and he had enough of it. As Kagome parted her lips to speak she was swept away and pulled toward the door. She couldn't stop him from forcefully pulling her down the steps so she just followed, unable to protest. How could she just say that with all her heart she wanted to go with Kamui, hoping that he would lead her to Kyo but at the same time she wanted to be with Sesshomaru. All Sesshomaru did for her, to just enroll her in a school and pick her off of her feet and helped her when she truly needed him, she just couldn't leave him after all that. So she desperately followed him as he dropped her off to her next class and remained closely by her side until the summoning bell rang out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This is very lovey dovey but I can't have torture in every chapter I post lol. Well this it it. The mysterious Kamui comes out and he has cute blond hair lol. Okay the next chapter will be angsty I promise. But it you want more romance, which I doubt it than just ask. I write my stories based on what my readers want. Like little stuff like that but it comes to a point where I can't put what you guys want but that's how the story goes. So I'll be asking you guys now what you all want so do you want more romance or angst. All up to you. I'll make it work with the story. I'm like that lol. So Anari01 out for now and I'll post the next chap. soon. Hehe. See ya.


	15. Chapter 15

After following the rules through the week, things became quite hectic. With the sour mood that Sesshomaru displayed every time they would step out side, and from school. He never put on a smile because right in the distance you would see the blond looking after them. With his black viper waiting in everywhere they were it was like he knew where they were at all times. Kagome was never to speak to Kamui seeing that Sesshomaru never dared to leave her side.

"Where are you going? Don't you think you should rest? I mean you had a hard time at P.E. doing the 4 mile run today and you're going off somewhere." She sat crossed legged on the couch as her eyes followed Sesshomaru who swung the door open. He wore a plain white tank top and jeans, with his backpack hanging from one shoulder he looked intensely at her confused look that was plastered on her face and just rolled his eyes.

"Just stay here. Don't step a foot out of this house you understand." More like a warning than a gesture she nodded.

"But where are you going? Ever since we got here you've been going out after school and coming home late." With out a care he took one glance at her, she was clueless of everything he did. Though with out saying a word he went out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Wincing at the pound of the door slamming shut, she got up and looked out the window that was placed beside the door. He walked as if he was late for something but as always before he went to where ever he was going he angrily crossed the street to the black viper parked beside the curb.

It was always like this every time he would leave her alone in the house. Kamui would step outside his car and they would be having a talk. The coldness from Sesshomaru's eyes said a specific warning. Maybe something like, 'step into that house and your dead' sort of warning. For some reason the way Sesshomaru was acting and the way that Kamui just took all his anger in calmly, scratched her brain into thinking that they might know each other from the past or something. _No one would just smile toward Sesshomaru's icy stares without even really knowing him. Not even I can bear to look at his glares with out feeling nervous._

Shaken by the thought her eyes followed Sesshomaru as he went off to a different direction. Kamui however, with his cool looks that would instantly catch your attention in a crowd turned toward the house. Leaning his arms on the hood of the car he smirked and waved at her. Set aback at the sudden action, she quickly swiped the curtains over the window and walked away.

"I can't even look at him without blushing." She confessed. His blond hair was outstandingly natural, even though he had dyed it, the color matched with his whole profile. The intense blue eyes and the way he smiled were all too much to stare at. He looked cocky but at the same time held a solemn expression when he smiled. So many girls would fall accustomed to such a man like him. To put it short, he was the man of every woman's dreams.

Though he was charming, well he seemed charming by the way he smiled. Kagome wasn't put off at such an expression. She rather received a glare from Sesshomaru staring at her than his smile. Sesshomaru was the guy she loved but she just didn't know if she truly loved him. Maybe because the reason she _admired _him and _liked_ him so much is because he went through everything to help her but who really knows. Sesshomaru was too moody for her to even get the chance to know him better so she just let the thought be. One thing was that she actually appreciated that Sesshomaru might like-

Her thoughts escaped her suddenly at the doorbell. "Sesshomaru must've left something." With that she briskly walked toward the door, not hesitating at all to the warnings that she had received about not opening the door for anyone she placed a hand on the door knob knowing that a glare would just meet her gaze. She put on the warmest smile to at least lighten the mood when she opened the door but it soon dropped into a frown.

"Hey Kagome." The blond said letting himself into the house.

"Kamui. What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind." With a captivating smile on his face she just closed the door and sighed.

"Sure. But you have to make it quick. I don't want Sesshomaru finding you here." He nodded and took a seat on the couch. She followed suit as she fell back at the other end of the couch and I mean way on the other end. She was skeptical on why he was here so she kept herself away from him as far as possible. Noticing this, Kamui just smiled and continued.

"Come home." He said getting straight to the point.

"Home?"

"You don't need to run away anymore. I'm here to take care of you while Kyo is away so just come home. I know what Bankotsu and Naraku have been doing to you. Kyo told me everything and that's why I came her all the way from Hawaii to see you and take care of you. Just come back home and I'll make sure your brothers won't lay a hand on you."

"But I'm doing fine here. Sesshomaru's taking care of me. You can go back to Hawaii because I'm fine right here." The sullen look on his face was deep and he hunched over to rest his elbows on his leg, folding his hands underneath his chin, deep in thought.

"You'll go back home whether you like it or not. Have you read the papers lately or watched the news?"

"No. Why, what does the newspaper have to do with this?" Glancing at his watch around his wrist he reached toward the coffee table and picked up the remote. Turning the T.V. on he leaned back as a reporter talked about an in-depth story about global warming.

"After this story the big news spreading all over Japan and in the United States will come up." Kamui kept his eyes on the T.V and Kagome did the same. There was something up but she didn't know exactly what it was. Did it involve herself or was it just something Kamui was doing to stall time?

"I've been waiting for 5 minutes now and nothing is coming-"

"_Breaking news on Japan's trading industry, Shikon Corporation. President chairmen, Onigumo Higurashi found dead. On the outskirts of Tokyo a woman who lived near by discovered his body as well as a burned shack at 6:45 Monday morning. The flames that engulfed the shack were unknown to the sudden out burst of the fire. Although a burned body identified as Onigumo was found and now his corporation and all the trades from Japan to the united states are at stake. But with up coming information, Naraku Higurashi, 2nd oldest son, will be running the company in his father's place. With-"_

Kamui shut the television off and sighed. "Your brother will send cops looking for you. He's taking care of your family now so that means he has custody of you. Even though you refuse to go back to them you will be forced to live back there no matter what the circumstances may be. That's why I'm here so I can keep you out of trouble and protect you."

Kagome's eyes swelled up in tears. Even though her father was never there for her when she needed him the most he still was her father. She felt remorse even though she never had any reason to have such a feeling towards him. Her father was cruel but she remembered the times when she was little when Onigumo would praise her on the good job she's been doing in school. Just those little memories made tears stream down her face.

"I-I can't go with you. I have to stay here with Sesshomaru and-" A warmth that she really needed wrapped around her. She couldn't put anything together anymore; she couldn't understand why this was happening… she just couldn't. As Kamui knelt down in front of her, with his arms settled around her he sighed at her refusal.

"Kagome you have to come back. I promise I won't leave you but you have to-"

"That's what Kyo said to me! He said that he would protect me! He said he wasn't going to leave me but he did! Why should I believe you?" She stood up like rapid fire and took a few steps away from him. Her hands covered her eyes as she stood there sobbing hopelessly at the situation she was in.

"Because I love you." The words that slipped out of his mouth weren't something intentional but something from the heart. Although she forgot everything about him the same couldn't be said for himself. All the time they spent together when she was younger. The time where she turned 8 years old, her birthdays, her smile, the way she looked. He never had forgotten anything.

"Why? I barely even know you."

"But I know you. So please give me a chance and come with me. That way you'll get to know me as much as I know you." She stared at him but soon wrapped her arms hopelessly around him as she continued to cry in his arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You've been working hard Sesshomaru. The over-time you've been pulling off and the way you're attracting the female customers are great." Sesshomaru nodded at the man as he continued. "I've decided to give you the money now. You've been requesting to have the money up front for days and after working a week here I have no way denying that my business survived because of you." Mr. Ishigo pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." With a slight smile he picked up the money and counted up $500 dollars. It was way more than he expected- well 2 times more than he expected- but he put it in his pocket along with the $200 dollar tips he received. Working at a restaurant wasn't Sesshomaru's idea but as he looked through the help wanted ads there wasn't anything else but this. He knew it was a well paid job because of the tips he received the first day he worked there but it was still demeaning, serving woman there drinks and food while the men had there taste of the waitresses. That was how things worked. The female customers get the guys to wait on them while the men got the woman. It was a popular teen spot ever since Sesshomaru worked there and now business was booming more than ever.

"Once your done stacking up the chairs you can leave." Mr. Ishigo, the owner of the restaurant, said as he headed into the kitchen. As he wiped the tables down and stacked chairs he left rapidly. He didn't want to stay there more than he had to. Walking down the streets he irritable sighed.

"All for one girl." He muttered. Kagome was beautiful, smart, and was enjoyable to be with aside from her many questions she asked daily she was a great person. Her life wasn't up to date with happiness but now that she was away from all the commotion of her family problems. She should have been happier but he noticed that the happiness he was expecting out of her didn't show. She smiled but that was it and he knew what was the one reason why she didn't smile as much. That one little reason was him. He didn't bother to talk to her or to even crack a smile for her ever since that little Kamui accident.

He stopped abruptly and looked at his watch. "I still have time." Turning back he sprinted through the streets and turned a corner. Although he was moody and pushy and she put up with it all, he owed it to her to make things right. It was uncomfortable how he would do this for her but he just had to. He swung the door open and heaved out a sigh of relief as the woman behind the counter smiled.

"What can I help you with today sir?" The woman in business attire said as she put on a smile. Sesshomaru took a breath and looked around the place. The display case laid around the store glimmered and he stared into it, not really knowing what to choose. "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" He let out not even noticing that the woman was speaking to him.

"Is there something in particular you were looking for?"

"I was looking for a bracelet." He said as he continued to look in the glass display cases.

"Is it for you?"

"No. For my girlfriend." He was use to the word. He labeled Kagome as his girlfriend for some odd reason. There were encounters at school where random girls would come up to him and ask if he had a girlfriend. So because he didn't want to bother with them being around him he would always point out Kagome that was in view. She would never knew he was labeling her with such a term but he didn't care.

"A girlfriend. Well if I may ask, how long have you been seeing this lucky lady?"

" A year." She had no business in prying into his life so he lied. It wasn't like it was going to affect the woman so there was no reason in telling her the truth.

"Well. If it is that long why don't you two get matching rings?"

"Rings?"

"Yes. I make custom rings for special customers so I have decided you are one of my special exceptions. Wearing paired rings will attach your love for each other even stronger. Placing it on your ring finger will tell people that you're taken. So instead of a bracelet why not a ring? So you two can share something together as you're sharing your love for one another." She knelt down as she opened a cupboard that layed under the display table. Pulling out a small black box she placed it in front of him and opened it, revealing two silver rings. It was plain looking, with 3 golden vertical lines spacing evenly around the ring, it was like a replacement of Kagome's Bracelet. It was plain like her bracelet but held a lot of value toward it.

"If it is custom made how do you know if it's going to fit me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well try it out and if it doesn't I'll make a same one and give it to you by tomorrow. Your girlfriend will love it. Trust me." The woman smiled as Sesshomaru reached toward the biggest ring that laid on the right. Putting it on his left ring finger it amazingly slipped cozily on it. Observing it for a moment, he sighed and closed the black box.

"How much?"

"Hm. Well it goes up to 100 dollars but-" Seeing that the woman was going to give up to his looks and give it to him for free, he took out a 100 dollar bill and placed it on the table. "Wait. I was going to just give it to you I mean the design is quite plain so I might as well-"

"That's okay." Grabbing the box out of her hand he rushed out of the store and walked directly home. The ring went great with him but he felt a little weird wearing such trinket on his finger. The only ornament he wore was a watch but the ring was out there. Shrugging the thought out of his mind he continued to walk. It was already 9:00P.M and like always Kagome would be sitting on the couch waiting for him. She would shoot out as many questions she could think of and give him a glare. As annoying as it was, he got use to it and paid no mine to the angered expression she held deeply.

Getting up to the front door, she shoved her hand into his pocket and grabbed out his eyes. Sticking the key into the socket he cocked an eyebrow as the doorknob turned with out a jerk. He knew he locked it when he left… Unless…

He turned his attention across the street and the black viper that was always parked along the curb was gone. "Shit." He opened the door violently and gazed around the house but no one was there. He dropped the box on the floor as the ring that laid in it slipped out.

"Kagome!" He yelled but there was no sign of her or the sound of her voice. She was gone. As he walked in the bedroom he glared at the wooden floor. The times they spent together meant nothing to her. She left with Kamui and the thought angered him as he tightly curled his hand into a fist.

As steamed up as he was he wasn't going to stand around a mope. He walked through the corridor and into the living room. The sight he saw rooted him to the floor.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Sorry I didn't answer you but I was looking for something to eat. So I looked in the floor cupboard but there was nothing. "As if mesmerized at what he saw he stood there silent as she smiled. "I found this cute ring on the floor though." As she slipped it through her right ring finger she held up her hand as she observed it. "It's so cute."

"Kagome you idiot." He walked up to her. The sullen look on his face wasn't that of anger but of relief. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she just cocked an eyebrow. For the first time, she pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't what's wrong me. You know what's wrong. You opened the door for Kamui and I though you left with him." There was that oh so familiar glare and Kagome downcast her eyes. She was at fault and she couldn't lie but as she laid on his left ring finger she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it up to get a better look. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's the same design." She said in amazement. Sesshomaru forgot that he had the ring on for a moment but he soon got out of her grasp and walked passed her to pick up the box that laid on the floor.

"Did you buy this for me?"

"……."

"Sesshomaru. Answer me. Did you buy it? Or did you steal it? Or did you find it?" He didn't answer her but went to the couch and sank down. As he sat there, she come over and sat beside him. "Did you get it for me?"

He slightly smiled but still had a trace of anger in his eyes as he said. "It's always questions with you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I know I got you guys. You thought she left didn't you but ha. She didn't. Well know you guys are wondering what happened, why didn't Kagome go with Kamui. Well that will be the opening of the next chapter. I can't put it in now but yea. Sorry. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Well I love the reviews I greatly appreciate them. Thank you so so much. Well I never expect for this to be a calm chapter besides for Onigumo's death and all but that was short. There was a lot of angst stuff in the beginning so I have to have happy stuff in the middle. I can't have Kagome being sad all the time, the girl need some happiness to. Lol.**

**So you're saying where's Bankotsu. Hadn't heard from him for a while. Well he's coming up soon. So just wait and see and thanks for sticking with my fic a reviewing. Much appreciated and about the rings. I don't really know if you put the ring on your ring finger means that you're taken. I think it meant that your married but for this because Sesshomaru's ring is on his left ring finger and Kagome's is on the right. I'm putting it as if there taken not married. Don't they put the ring on the same ring fingers as the other if there married? Well I don't know. I just put it that way lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome stared at the silver ring that was placed beautifully on her right ring finger. It was plain but looks wasn't everything. This world was based on looks, choosing the right clothing, choosing the right food, even choosing a partner just for their looks. She wasn't put into the mix of just choosing something based on the exterior but the interior.

The ring placed on her finger had meaning but that meaning wasn't to clear to her. "I like the ring but why do you have one just like mines and how much does it cost?"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost. As long as you like it than the price shouldn't matter." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome waited for the rest of her questions to be answered but he just sat beside her with a sullen look on his face. Maybe he was embarrassed or he didn't want to talk about it but she wasn't going to pry the answer out of him. So she sighed irritable.

"Something happened."

"What?"

"My father died. He was burned to death." She held a calm look on her face. She had enough of crying, she cried in Kamui's arms long enough and she wasn't going to show such a feeling to Sesshomaru.

"……."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" There wasn't anything Sesshomaru could say to this. He hated everything about her family but she didn't know how her feelings were towards this.

"I let Kamui in the house. He said he wants me to go home. After saying that he lo… Well after saying all this I held him and cried in his arms because that was the same time I heard the news of my father's death. I needed someone to hold but you weren't there. You were out so I held him and I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry." Kagome shockingly turned her attention to his response. She thought he would have a little sympathy but gazing at the seriousness in his eyes, he wasn't sympathetic at all.

"Is that all you have to say."

"What am I supposed to say? Oh I'm very sorry do you need a hug." The sarcasm in his voice was upsetting. Her father was cruel but he didn't ever take a swing at her. Except for that one time where she was talking back but that was her fault for being so obnoxious. It was feelings between love and hate and she was in the middle towards the relationship she had for her father. It wasn't love or hate but respect I guess. He was her father and he took care of her as best as he could but that was it. He was just labeled as her father and nothing else.

"You're a jerk you know that." She got up and walked right out of the living room. She could hear footsteps following behind her but she ignored it. If it was a joke it wasn't funny but knowing Sesshomaru, he never did crack a joke in his life. So with that anger she entered the bedroom and turned on her heels, closing the door in his face.

Though with the anger he held himself the conversation wasn't going to end there. His hand was wedge between the door that was about to close on him. Kagome's glare peered through the slight opening he firmly held open. The force they put on the door was shakily on the verge of closing but Sesshomaru just slightly pushed it open. He could have just forced the door open but he wasn't that angry to have a little fun.

"Open the door. We're not done talking." He said sternly.

"Oh on the contrary. I think we are."

"You know I can just come in just like that. Just give in and back away from the door."

"No. You are so rude. I might as well throw this ring in the dirt, you're horrible." Just when those words come out of her mouth so smoothly pushed the door open, forcing her to take a step back. "Get out."

"You think such a command is going to go through me." He took a step toward her but she reacted with a step back. It was surprising that her eyes didn't stare at the floor by now. He held a glare but she kept on glaring back at him square in the eye. Maybe she was upset about the way he commented about her father's death or she was mad because he wasn't sympathetic enough toward her own feelings, who knew. But as Kagome placed her fingers on the silver ring, she immediately slipped it off her finger.

"If you don't get out I'll throw this out the window."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I'm going to throw it out." Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome didn't fail to notice. He was smiling but for what and as she took a step back she got her answer as she backed up and fell on the bed behind her. As if pleased his smile widened and she sat there glaring up at him.

"Like you'll have the chance." Just as he said it he clasped his hand and knotted their fingers together. The ring laid comfortably between their palms, it was unlike him. She thought he was angry with her but the mischievous smile on his face said otherwise. He slowly laid her on her back, the passionate look in his deep golden eyes were taking her in a trance but she shook her head vigorously, breaking it.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like your trying to prevent me from throwing the ring away." Kagome was dense and didn't catch on very fast but the way he looked at her should have been obvious.

"What an idiot." He said soothingly as he pushed her forcefully on her back. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Sesshomaru's intense gaze. From a sullen mood to this hungry side of him that wanted her more than anything. She sensed this unsuspected side of him as he grasped her hand tightly. "Don't you know how much I want you."

Those captivating words struck her like a rock and her whole body stiffened. His head slowly lowered toward the nape of her neck. The warmth that was placed on her neck to her shoulder blade was passionate chaste kisses. The lips that slowly moved up her chin and finally got to her mouth. There breath mingled as their kisses deepened. How did such an argument end up in this position? She tried to think about the sequence of events that happened the minute Sesshomaru came frantically through the door but her dazed mind couldn't focus.

Just as she turned her head slightly to talk, her departed lips just encouraged him to deepen their hot kisses. His tongue licked the roof of her mouth and her breathing came out into short breaths. It was suffocating but she bore with it and tightened her grip on his hand. The cold metal that laid between the tips of their fingers were the embodiment of there relationship. The ring that was portray as a way of linking two lovers closer together was elevating the magnitude of what they had. The love they both held in there hearts for one another would now and forever be enraptured around their ring fingers.

"Sesshomaru I-"

"I love you Kagome." He pulled up from her neck with eyes filled with wanting. As much as he wanted her, as much as he wanted to have her, she wanted her to feel comfortable with all this. He was pushy at times because of the consistent wait she pulled on him but now. Now he wanted her.

Lifting his left hand upon her cheek he smiled and kissed the silver metal on his finger. "I want you." He revealed the ring in her hand and picked it up from her palm and placed it on her ring finger. "And you want me." placing his moist lips onto the cold metal he grinned. "So let me have you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's been gone for a week already. We don't know where she is, so shouldn't we get the police involved with this." Bankotsu sat comfortable in Naraku's office. It was very spacious and because Naraku was head of Shikon corp. he devoted all his time to the company and modeling it as perfectly as possible.

"Be patient. I'm edgy more than you would think. I wouldn't want the media to pick up that my little sister is a runaway. Hiten is on the job, he's following Kamui." Naraku replied.

"Kamui?"

"From my personal sources, Kyo had asked his best friend Kamui to keep an eye on our dear sweet sister. She maybe close by Tokyo, somewhere far from here but not as far as to leave Tokyo. So I haven't had contact with Hiten for a while but he's working on it. If it has to resort to the cops than I will have no problem with calling but just wait a few days." Filing through papers he looked through every one of them closely.

"So were going to wait."

"That's right and while you're waiting, take care of him." Naraku tossed his younger brother a manila folder. "His names Hisoka Masaki."

"Masaki."

" The name clicks right. Well he's the biggest in the company and now I want him gone. To make my future and the company a bright one, I need him gone. Unlike our father's death I don't want his body to be found. Bury him alive, I don't care just get ride of him from the face of this earth." With a malicious smile on his face Naraku looked back at the remaining files in his hand and scattered them throughout the table. "I want them all dead."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome opened her eyes from the light that struck her face. She winced and shielded her eyes with her hand as she slowly sat up. She looked down toward the floor at the sleeping Sesshomaru who laid on the floor. She was amazed that she was fully clothes, from that little outspoken words that he told her, for sure she was pulled in. As he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, a sudden interruption rang out from his pocket.

The whole mood was quickly shattered from the melody of a shrieking ring that went through the room and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. Sesshomaru on the other hand irritable streaked his fingers through his hair and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Never knew you had such a pretty blue cell phone." She said still giggling.

"It's yours." He said as he handed the phone to her.

"Mine?"

"Yeah. I got it for you after I left you alone. I put it on a ringer so I wouldn't forget to give it to you." He quickly regretted it as she got up off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a great gift, she hadn't received a cell phone in her whole life let alone used one. Though she knew how important it was for her to keep one, just in case she needed Sesshomaru if she wasn't with him.

"Your sweet. Well I'm heading for a shower." She headed toward the door but was quickly grasped and held from behind. Sesshomaru had stood up and held her preventing her from leaving him, trying to set the romantic mood back into the room.

"Stay here with me." He whispered. The warm breath that brushed upon her ear was soothing but it wasn't the right time. She was only 15. She couldn't do this right now, it just wasn't right.

"Not tonight. If you love me as much as you tell me than… not tonight." She slowly pulled away from his arms but he just tightened it around her. His arms that wrapped around her had a sense of security and at the same time desire. The lips that once again attached to her shoulder blade sent chills down her spine. Her mind was getting hazy from the closeness and the passion he was sending out.

"Just come back to bed." He said between kisses.

"Se-Sesshomaru. Not-" The slight pain from her neck made her mouth press together firmly as she winced. He was trying to set the mood as it was but her movement that was pulling away from him wasn't unrecognizable. Sensing that she wanted this to stop he pulled away from her neck and sighed.

"Not tonight?" He said disappointedly.

"No. Not now anyways."

"Than when?"

"I don't know." His voice became light, as it always was, his deep desire, his deep passion, his whole body yearned for her warmth. As much as he wanted her the feeling and the actions he was displaying wasn't mutual.

"Remember when you said that you wanted me to make friends?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I've always said that but you just scowled. I also said to stop smoking, to stop ditching and to start participating in your classes and-" Annoyed Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand.

"I get it. Well I'll promise you this. 2 months that's 8 weeks and 60 days. If I make friends and stop smoking than you'll be mine." She quickly pulled his hand away from her mouth, departing her lips wide to object she was stopped. "Our report cards are coming out in two months also. If I get a 4.0 GPA than I have you but if not I'll wait for you to be ready, whether it is 2 years, 5 years or even 10 years. I'll wait until your ready to have sex with me. How about it?"

With his arms still wrapped around her she thought. It wasn't possible that Sesshomaru would give up his sour mood to make friends, or had the patients. With his cigarettes gone to, it'll be too much for him to bear. Plus with the grades and the ditching, well lets just say he wouldn't have the time to score that high or even succeed. It wasn't like she didn't have faith that he could do such a thing, it was that he didn't have the patience to study, put up with friends, and put up with the feelings of not having a cig. So she sighed and smiled.

"Fine. But if you break any of that you wait okay. You wait until I am ready and you don't bother me after that…2 months." She finally pulled away from his grasp and walked toward the door.

With a smile he replied. "2 months."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

22-year-old Hisoka Masaki sat in his office with a table lamp shinning brightly at the papers spread throughout his desk. He was along side Onigumo's work since he became the chairmen of the company. Hisoka was supposed to run the company if anything happened to Onigumo though because of his son that wasn't possible. With his own company Hisoka managed that was quite popular in Japan, he was supposed to have Shikon Corp. in his grasp. If it weren't for the 2nd son Naraku, it would have all been running smoothly as plan.

"Damn Brat." He said as he went through files and accepting shipments from Hong Kong all the way to Oregon. He had a respectable shipping company and was known for realty sales. He was the chairman of Masaki Corp. but Shikon Corp. was the one to beat. He was friends with Onigumo but they respectable competed with each other for top position. Because they were good friends Onigumo would sign the company to Hisoka if anything were to happen to him and vise versa but as Onigumo was supposedly going to get those papers signed he died and the company went to his son.

The moon illuminated through the open window that looked upon one of Tokyo's famous parks. In the spring, Cherry trees would blossom and the scene would be breath taking. He went through papers until a sudden knock broke his concentration.

"Come in." Hisoka spoke with his eyes glued to the papers in his hands.

"Hisoka. I wanted to speak with you." The familiar voice grabbed his attention and his eyes followed him as he walked in front of his desk.

"What is it?"

"I have heard that you signed the company up to my father." Bankotsu said sullenly.

"Yes I did. If I had died than he would be in charge of the company but because the unsuspected death of your father I will have to get those papers declined. I wouldn't need such a thing now." Hisoka glance at his clock and sighed. "It's getting late." He pilled up the papers nicely and tucked it under his arm. Grabbing his briefcase beside him he stood.

"Why don't you sit back down?" The barrel of the gun that pointed straight at his head froze his body. He compiled to what he was told to do and sat down.

"What the hell is this?" He spat out.

"We kill you. We get hold of your company because you signed it to give it up to my father. That little vow will transfer to the current chairman of Shikon Corp…Naraku." With the gun pointed straight at him, Bankotsu put his finger on the trigger and smiled.

"Good bye. Hisoka." With that being said a gunshot rang throughout the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome took a seat next to Kanna and stared reluctantly at Sesshomaru who approached them. With a smile, she watched as he faced Kanna. She pulled her eyes away from the book she was reading and looked up at Sesshomaru who had a tranquil look on his face. He had seriousness in his eyes but his facial expression was calm. The angered face she looked upon as she tried to tell him about Kagome's whereabouts that day had changed.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for that time I yelled at you." Sesshomaru started. "I was upset at the time and I imperceptible let out my anger towards you and I wanted to say sorry." It was hard to change form his old self to this new him. Kind, friendly, calm, it was way out of his league to be showing others this side of him but for the sake of having Kagome by his side he put up with it as Kagome put up with him.

"Th-That's okay." Kanna's eyes fell upon the floor as she said these words. It was embarrassing to have such a good-looking guy apologize to her.

Sesshomaru who sighed glanced at Kagome who had a smile on. He wanted permission to leave but Kagome's eyes prevented him from doing so as if saying _go on with the conversation. _But there wasn't anything to say to the girl. He apologized already.

"Well. You want to start over and be friends?" The poisonous words that slipped out of his mouth were deadly. He knew that having friends was one of their promises but not this soon.

Kanna looked at Sesshomaru in amazement and departed her lips. "Sure. I mean if you want to." She said quickly.

"Okay. So if you need any help with anything just ask." Sesshomaru walked toward Kagome who sat beside the flustered girl and glared at her.

"How nice." She whispered as he took a seat beside her.

"Don't start with me."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I hated it so just don't start with me or I'll make you pay." He shot her a glare but she just shrugged it off. He was back to his normal grumpy self and she smiled. It was great that those passionate eyes was now glaring at her. It wasn't great but he was back to his old self. As much as she loved his kisses and his embraces, it was just out of profile for him to do that.

"Oh well. You can glare at me all you want. You made the promise so deal with it."

"You are going to regret those words."

"Why would I?" She watched him as he abruptly stood up. He couldn't take a little joke and he was going to leave. Kagome thought but he just stood in front of her desk. She on the other hand paid no mind to it as his hands slammed upon her desk. 10 girls were in the classroom and there eyes including Kanna's gazed at the sudden noise.

As his glares stared right at her, she crossed her arms and smirked. "You are always like this. I was joking you know that. You always have to take things so seriously." Sesshomaru reached out his hand toward her, she caught a glimpse of the ring that was placed on his finger. _I can't believe he's wearing it at school. _She thought as she looked down and stared at her own ring.

Sesshomaru however took the chance and lifted her chin up to face him. Without a second thought he lunged toward her lips. Kanna quickly averted her eyes back to her book as her cheeks became red while the other girls stared on. It wasn't the place to show affection and as Kagome was about to push him away, his free hand held the back of her head firmly in place.

"Sessho-" Her mouth parted a little to yell at him but his tongue kept her from finishing his name. Her cheeks were burning up with embarrassment as the kisses deepened further. She was caught off guard for only a second; it was one second that she realized how much Sesshomaru actually loved her. He had the ring on his left ring finger while she had her own ring on the right, the two silver rings did have a meaning and all though they were plain the two rings symbolized more than how it looked. She was going to point such a thing out until he had stupidly kissed her.

"I hope you regretted those words." He said after departing his lips away from hers'. The smirk on his face was beautifully placed on his lips but it wasn't the time to admire his looks. He had a smile on, which was rare for him to put on. Though happy that he was actually grinning at school she was still boiled up with the actions he took.

Kagome stood up with a clenched fist. "You're such a jerk." She was a girl, there was no way she was supposed to be treated like that and so she took action. Unlike her to do so, she lunged her fist toward him but she unsuccessfully landed the punch as he caught her wrist. He smiled and brang her hand up to his mouth, his moist lips that kissed her ring passionately still held a smirk as he looked back at her.

"I'm glade your wearing it. I would have yelled at you if you didn't."

"Yelled at me! Why you…how could you just-" Silence fell. Kagome's dazed mind heard scattered giggles and statements such as 'oh my gosh' or 'how cute', it was so embarresing. She was so not going to forgive him anymore. He went way out of line.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss that he swiftly put on her to shut her up. "Now that you calmed down. Just sit here and stay out of trouble." As if nothing ever happened, he put on the same scowl as he walked away. What was she going to do, walk up to him and hit him across the head? She would have gone to a solution like that if she weren't so irritated. So she sat back down and waited for class to begin.

"Stupid Sesshomaru."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm worried." Sango sat comfortable on her boyfriends lap as they waited for the bell for classes to begin. She hadn't seen Kagome for weeks and that made school and her dates with Miroku more complicating to focus on.

"Don't say that it's Kagome again."

"It is. I'm worried about her Miroku. I don't know what's happened to her or if she's okay."

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Maybe she has a mean flu or something." Miroku kissed Sango's cheek and tried to work his way to her mouth but she stood up. It was irritating that the only thing Sango worried about was her friend and only talk about her while they was on there dates which was supposed to be about them not Kagome.

"A flu! That's stupid, I mean she's been gone for almost 2 weeks. I went to her house but Kikyo answered the door and said she's busy but I don't believe her. I found out that Sesshomaru's been gone to, it's spreading all over school that he's absent so much. I tried to talk with Bankotsu but all he said was that she wasn't feeling well and I don't buy that crap." Sango glared out the window. Kagome was one of her best friends and now that she's gone there wasn't anyone to talk to or to tease about her love life that lacked a bit much.

"Did you talk with Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Inuyasha? No I completely forgot. Well I'll see you later Miroku I'm going to have a talk with him and find out what the hell is going on." Sango ran out on her boyfriend and pushed her way through the crowded hallways. Catching a glimpse of Inuyasha's sour mood she followed him and tugged his shirt the moment she caught up with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha spat out as he straightened out his sleeve.

"Where's your brother?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha averted his attention to her and started to walk off. He had caught the flu 5 days ago and was sick in bed for half a week. He didn't have the patience to hear his brother's name or talk about his whereabouts. Inuyasha didn't care nor did he know where he was. So there wasn't any point in continuing the conversation.

"I think Kagome's with him."

"What?"

"Kagome…. I think he's with Sesshomaru. They've been gone for 2 weeks now and I'm worried about her. If you know where your brother is can you please tell me?" Inuyasha looked at her for a while but continued to walk as he shoved his hand into his pocket. He still thought the lie that his older brother told him before was true. That Sesshomaru got Kagome pregnant so he never wanted to pay no mind to it. _They have run away together for the baby and I don't give a fuck. _He thought but as the summoning bell rang through out the halls he headed up the flight of stairs and opened the door that lead to the roof.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down the names until he finally hit the right one. Pressing send, he put the phone up against his ear and waited as ring after ring sounded out. "You fucking better pick up Sesshomaru."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay. A cliffy I know but this chapter was longer than my usual ones so I had to end it here sorry. Well thanks for the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

"You stupid girl. You left for 2 weeks and now your going to pay." Bankotsu glared at her as she backed up into a wall. He took out a Handgun that was tucked into his back pocket. The object sent fear through out her body, the mere smile on his face made her blood froze.

As the gun rose to her head he walked up to her. "You want to run away and be with another guy. You want to make us worry so much. We missed you little sister, why did you have to run?" The cold metal laid on her forehead as the malicious words shot at her.

"I'm sorry. Don't kill me brother. Please."

"Stop being a baby Kagome." Kikyo said from behind as she held a smile.

"You're the bitch who ran off. So this is what you deserve." Hiten who sat at the Kitchen table beside Kikyo also held a smile. There wasn't a sense of caring in their eyes. It just glimmered with hatred and amusement. The whole time throughout their lives they hated her but all she did was love them. They were her siblings, even though they showed so much hatred against her she was just to naïve but to just love them.

"I didn't mean to. I was scared to come back here."

"We don't give a damn if you were scared. We killed mom and dad. The only thing that's left is you." Bankotsu laid his index finger on the trigger as his mouth widen into a crazy malicious smile.

"Don't kill me! I can't-"

"Shut up! We hate you Kagome and you know what we do to the people we hate." The gun in his hand clicked, as it got ready to fire. "We kill them."

Her tears were streaming down her face and as her legs weakened in shock she sank to the floor. The gun followed her as she sat there. There was no way of getting out of this and as she brang up her right hand to her mouth, she kissed the silver ring on her finger. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye my dearest sister." Kagome closed her eyes as Bankotsu knelt down in front of her. He pushed the barrel of the gun against her forehead and pulled the trigger. Silence fell upon the room as a shot rang out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru eyes shot up rapidly as screams went through the house. He quickly flew the covers off of him and ran out of his room. The terrifying screams let out continuously and as he reached the door he rammed into it and stumbled into the room.

"Kagome!" He sat beside her and held her tightly, trying to suppress her fears. "Kagome it's just a dream. It's me Sesshomaru!"

"No! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! He's going to-" Sesshomaru pressed his lips upon her own. The screams that had escaped her mouth soon dissipated into a murmur. The simple recognizable warmth onto her lips made her cold blood run through her body, making reality visible once again.

She was trapped in a dream that felt so real her mind was going out of control. Even though she had died in her dream she remained screaming in reality. She hadn't notice this until her screams were quickly enclosed by this one chaste kiss.

His gaze as he pulled away from her lips was mesmerizing and she quickly embraced him. "I'm scared. He's going to find me and I'm scared. They killed my mother and my father and they'll kill me."

Sesshomaru held her protectively in his arms as she wept. The tears soaking into his clothes touched his bare skin and his hand inconspicuously tightened into a fist. The dreams she had were proof enough that her dreams couldn't ever compare to her reality. She had put up with the abuse from her family and hid those injuries away from others. There was no way that her brothers would get her back.

"No ones going to kill you because I'll kill them before they ever get to you."

"I'm scared."

"I know but you don't have to be. I'm here with you." Silence fell upon the room as her cries slowly decreased into light sobs.

"What's going to happen if they find us? I don't want you to get in trouble." Kagome said. Breaking the silence.

"They're not going to find us just leave it up to me. There is no reason to worry about me. I'll take care of you." Kagome tried to carve those words into her mind but the dream was more like a premonition. It was to real to feel like a dream but the words did assure her that everything was going to be all right…for now anyways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Leave the phone on at all times." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his own phone off of the kitchen counter and turned it on. It was never on during school or after school, the only time he would turn it on was if he had to leave for work.

"I know but where are you going?"

"Just leave it on." After he turned on the phone he didn't bother to look at it as he shoved it in his pocket.

"You never tell me anything. Sometimes I'm thinking that you're with another woman." Kagome said without thinking. With Sesshomaru's glaring expression there wasn't a chance that he would do such a thing but now that he was actually being polite in school and making a lot of friends (mostly females) the thought could actually be true.

"You're an idiot. Just stay inside." As usual he gathered his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Stay inside…Stay inside… It's all that you say. It is so annoying. All I've been going is school and straight back home, other than that I'm always stuck here. You're always going to the store to buy the clothes I need and you're always going out after school. I want to come with you." Sesshomaru walked up to her with a preserved look on his face as he lifted her chin up towards the light.

"You're beautiful." He simple said.

"Eh?"

"You always complain. Just stay in here and wait for me alright." He moved toward her and kissed her. She didn't move away but kissed him back. Breaths mingled, and tongues entwined as the simple goodbye kiss deepened. The more he kept up with the kisses, the supplementary urge for her deepened.

Sensing the need to stay, Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from her. The sudden action startled Kagome but she understood why he did such a rational thing.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru on the other hand grabbed her hand, kissing the silver trinket on her right ring finger and said. "I love you to." It was a sweet moment but as he glanced at his watch, his sullen look came back as he rushed to the front door. The mood quickly evaporated as the closed door echoed in her ear.

Definitely knowing that he was going to be late, he looked across the street and noticed a black viper. "Damn, I thought he left." He said angrily, marching up to the car.

Kamui with the same annoying smile got out of his car. "Hey Sessho-Kun. Howz it?" He said casually as if he didn't know the reason to his anger.

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Why not? I'll call you Sessho-Kun and you can call me big brother." He was going past the limits of Sesshomaru's patience and as suspected. A fist wrapped around his shirt, pulling the blond closer to him. His blue eyes stared amusingly at his anger as he held his shirt tightly.

"Don't you dare-"

"I know the deal. 'Don't you dare step into that house again or I'll kill you' I get it. I have all your rules and threats registered into my brain. Don't you worry, I'm just watching after her."

"She doesn't need to be watched over by you. I'm already protecting her and she doesn't need you."

"Well. I know that but I came here to say I'm sorry." Set aback at the sudden apology Sesshomaru's sullen eyes deepened in confusion. As if frustrated, Sesshomaru let him go and walked away from the bastard.

"I had to leave that house Sesshomaru. I know you were disappointed when I left all of a sudden but I had to leave. As much as your parents wanted me to stay I just couldn't. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving." Sesshomaru rooted to the pavement as his brows furrowed.

"Like I give a damn. You left with Kyo that time and he did the same to Kagome like you did to me. Because of your dreams you left both of us when we needed you the most. We were young and confused. You as well as Kyo, up and left without saying a word to either one of us and now you guys come back….. You should have stayed away."

"It wasn't as if I-"

"To tell you the truth. I had admirer you as a brother. You have taught me everything as I grew older, just like an older brother. Though the day you left when I needed help you died. I have come to a conclusion that you will always die in my mind. You are no longer the person that I had admire as a child but a mere ghost." Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly and walked away from him.

As much as Kamui was there for him as a child, there was no way that relationship would ever patch up. It was now gone and it was never coming back. Just then, his phone rang out. It wasn't the thing he wanted to hear right now but he reached into his pocket. Without looking at the caller ID, expecting the call to be from Kagome he put the phone up to his ear.

"What do you want Kagome?" He answered as calmly as he could.

"I've been calling your fucking phone since yesterday." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked annoyingly at the screen.

"I don't have time to talk to you."

"Don't you fucking dare hang up on me! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Didn't I tell you? She's pregnant and I'm taking care of her."

"Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled once again and the venom that seeped through the tone of his voice was noticeable dead serious.

But with a smile Sesshomaru spoke. "It's always questions with you." He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He knew that damn brother of his would be swearing because of the action. It was to bad Sesshomaru wasn't there to see his angered expression.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's already 8 at night and he still not here. Stupid Sesshomaru." She lifted up her hand up to the light and smiled. The simple designed ring on her finger glimmered in the light as its beauty shined down at her. The metal was purely a connection that would never be broken.

With that she bolted off of the couch and looked out of the window. "Kamui?" The black viper, blending into the darkness parked across from the house caught her attention. "Thought he left a long time ago."

It had to be some kind of push because the simple appearance of the car had to be calling out to her. In the back of her mind was something scratching at her telling her to _Get out of the house. _But the voice in her mind wasn't an enough push to convince her to leave but the car surely was.

Grabbing her coat off of the couch, she put it on and closed the light. She opened the door and closed it silently behind her. She crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest, the air was crisp as she walked across the street.

Cautiously approaching the car she looked in the opened window. "Kamui?" She whispered.

Kamui was sleeping and the scene made Kagome sigh. There went the other push that told her to roam the streets. Kamui was sleeping so she went for that push and walked down the street. She had always seen Sesshomaru walking toward this direction so she took it.

It was very different from where she lived, it wasn't crowded with people nor was it noisy with beeping cars trying to pass through traffic. The place was calm with a few people and couples walking hand in hand. The sight was romantic and she pictured herself and Sesshomaru walking through this nice street with their fingers knotted together.

"It would be so perfect." She muttered out as she looked through the window display of clothing and other items. The small shops were neatly displaying beautiful items that caught her eye but she didn't stop until she got to a jewelry store.

"It looks like the bracelet Kyo gave me." She pressed her palm against the cold glass, staring at the bracelet that was displayed in the window. She walked into the small jewelry store and gazed at the trinkets in the window case.

"How can I help you today ma'am." A woman said, stepping out of the back room with a smile.

"I'm just looking around."

"Are you interested in buying anything in particular?" The woman inquired.

"A bracelet caught my eye and I decided to look around." Kagome walked up to the display case that the lady stood beside and placed her hands on the glass in amazement.

"These jewels are beautiful. There so unique."

"Yes. I make them myself. I'm glade you appreciate them."

"That's so cool." She smiled, as she remained staring at the different colored jewels and designs.

"Oh my goodness. That ring." The woman immediately grabbed her hand and examined the ring on her ring finger. She was scanning it for a while until she happily nodded. "No mistake. This is the ring that handsome young man bought. He is quite the looker. So you're the lucky lady that won his heart?"

"I don't think I understand what you're saying." Kagome cocked an eyebrow as the lady let go of her hand and smiled.

"He had a uniform on. He works at a restaurant near by called 'Kisaku's.' It is really popular; a lot of teenagers hang out there. He came in a few days ago and was interested in buying a bracelet. I asked him if it was for himself and he said it was for his girlfriend. So hearing that I showed him two matching rings-the one your wearing right now- and purchased it."

"He bought it. How much was it?"

"It was $100 dollars. It had a simple design and I was going to give it to him for free but he set the money on the counter and left." The smile on the woman's face showed the truth. Sesshomaru didn't say he had a job and that bothered Kagome.

He was already taking care of her by protecting her and being there for her but having a job… It was too much. _Why is he doing this I'm such a bother to him. I'm a nuisance. He's been sleeping less and going through a long day of work even running miles for P.E just for me. _

"Thank you." Kagome quickly bowed to the woman and walked out of the store. Her knuckles grew white from how tight she was curling her fist. "How could he just secretly work behind my back? I could have he gotten a job to. Stupid Sesshomaru." People, who passed her, glanced at her in confusion. Yeah she looked weird talking to herself but she didn't care. She was to steam up at this point to even care what others thought of her.

"Hmm, So this is the place… Kisaku's." she looked at the sign and went straight into the restaurant. It was packed with people and there was mostly women seated in the restaurant. Various men served the flustered woman and Kagome understood why. The men that served them were absolutely gorgeous and the women that waited on the men were stunningly beautiful.

"Is it only you for tonight ma'am." The guy smiled charmingly at her as she stammered.

"Um-I was just-" Her words caught into her throat as a glimpse of an unrecognizable smile flashed behind the man's shoulder. She glanced at the guy and unbelievable it was Sesshomaru. He put on a relaxing smile as he waited for the women that he stood in front of looked over there menus.

"That jerk." She whispered.

"Excuse me. Are you alright ma'am?" She looked back at the guy in front of her and quickly recovered with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's only me for tonight. My boyfriend's being an ass and ditched me so I came here to get lunch but can you please do me a huge favor."

Kagome notice the slight blush on the guy's face as she sweetly smiled. "Yeah. Sure, just name it."

"Can you get that guy over there to serve me." She motioned toward Sesshomaru and the man in front of her sighed.

"He is quite popular. There are a lot of women asking that. Well of course, let me show you to your seat." The disappointed expression on his face was heart breaking but he soon smiled as he led the way.

Taking a seat and moving the chair so it wouldn't face the center of the restaurant. She was placed in the corner of the room, seeing that it was the only open table and waited. _How could he just smile so easily like that? He never smiles like that towards me. Well he does but not like that. _

"What would you like today ma'am?" The cheerful voice shocked her as she looked up. Sesshomaru smiled, as he stared down at the pad in his hand, ready to write her order.

"You never smile like that when I'm around."

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" His sweet smiled averted into a frown as his brows furrowed. _See. Jezz. One look at me and he glares. _

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why didn't you tell me you were working? I would have worked myself if you just told me." A flick to the head made her wince.

"That's the point. I don't want you to work. I said I'll take care of you so shut up and let me take care of you." He started to walk away from the table, turning his attention to the other customers in the area but was pulled back.

"You never tell me anything. You hold such a great smile in front of these strangers but you just glare at me. I just can't help but think that you see me as a nuisance." Her eyes downcast toward the floor as a sudden frown tugged on her lips. Her eyes stung as hot tears began to gather.

"I don't think that at all." He placed his finger under her chin, fixing her gaze toward him. "I don't think that all." He repeated as the tears that gathered in her eyes fell. His hand placed gently upon her cheek as every female in the room watched the jaw-dropping scene. The hottie of the restaurant is showing such affection toward Kagome that they wanted ever part of him to do the same toward them.

"I'm trouble. You're working so hard that I-"

"Just shut up. I don't care for any other woman but you. I want you to be happy so be happy. That's all I want from you. I don't want you to work; I don't want you to leave my side. All I want from you is to see you smile." His smile that crossed his face was passionately stunning; she was lost for a moment until a light fever grew as he kissed her.

"Sesshomaru." The voice that interrupted the moment departed their lips as Sesshomaru turned his attention toward the owner of the voice.

"What?" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"You're still working. You're upsetting the women by the scene your displaying. Get back to work." The man that had led Kagome to her table walked angrily away from the couple.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"He's just jealous. I see that he likes you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. His hot breath made her eyes flutter a bit. She let out a small moan as he bit her neck but quickly pushed him away.

"You have to go back to work. I don't want you to get in trouble again."

"Fine. Just sit down and I'll get you a fish plate."

"No! I can't stay here. I'll walk back home and-"

"Yeah right. You're not going to go home by yourself. I'll be done in 45 minutes or so. Just sit here and I'll get you something to eat." Sesshomaru who was supposed to head toward the kitchen was pulled back once again. Kagome wanted to leave but the glare in his eyes said other wise. It was just annoying that they had to start such an argument there.

"I can go home. Don't worry. I'll be okay and-"

"Sit down. I'll get you something to eat and you know what you can do for me?"

"What?"

"Just be happy for the things I'm doing for you and I'll be happy." He gave a slight smile as she sat in her seat. Her mind wanted to just leave him alone. She didn't want to bother him anymore but her heart took over as she waited for him to finish.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kamui could have sworn that someone was watching him. It was an awkward feeling because he was the one who did all the watching but it was unmistakable. Someone was near by and he could feel it.

"Kagome must've fallen asleep." He looked out the passenger window as the house failed to illuminate light.

Getting out of his car he stretched out his leg. It was quite frustrating that Kagome had not left with him when he confessed his love to her but it didn't affect his confidence. He was going to leave with Kagome sooner or later but he had to find the right time.

"So Kagome is here?" An object pressed against the back of his head. His eyes cornered at the sudden voice but his body refrained from moving.

"So you're Hiten I presume."

"That's right." Hiten shoved the gun toward his head, motioning him to move to the side. As he did, Hiten walked in front of him with the barrel of a gun pointing straight at him.

" I must say, for a kid your age you have quite the guts to hold a gun at my face."

"Shut the fuck up. Is she home or not? You lie to me and you dead right here, right now."

"The gun is a simple 9 millimeter glock. The sound that you'll create will catch attention through out the neighborhood and you'll get caught. If you were smart enough or had the decency to think things through, you would have brought a silencer than that noisy toy." The smile on his face was annoying and Hiten reflexively hit the gun across his face and quickly pointed it back at him.

"Is she home?"

"No. I don't know where she went but you should just leave her be. She doesn't want to go back to that house."

"Shut up! Where did she go?"

"Like I'll tell you." The gun in his hand trembled in anger. He was an impatient person and the smile that was still placed on Kamui's face made the hair on his arms stand on end. It was intimidating, his blue eyes, his smirk, it all triggered Hiten to put his finger on the trigger of the gun.

"You fucking bitch. I swear you'll die if you don't' tell me."

"Than shoot me because I'm not going to tell you." With that being said. Hiten smirked and sighed.

"You signed your own death, bitch." Kamui didn't blink as the cold metal was placed on his neck. He felt the gun shake but he knew Hiten's intentions.

"You'll never find Kagome. She's in America. I sent her there with Sesshomaru and it'll be years before you find her. Within that time you and your brothers will be paying for your crime."

"And sadly, you won't see a time like that because you'll be to occupied in hell." Hiten pulled the trigger and his target staggered backwards and laid on the floor motionless.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yes I know. A cliffy once again but the chapters long. I've been typing at this chapter for a long time now and I have to end it here so don't yell at me :sweatdrop: Now off to the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews I love them.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side as Sesshomaru scooped rice into his mouth. "You sure are hungry." She commented, as the plate in front of her that she barely touched was almost empty. The plate that was set in front of her was a Salomon dish and it looked absolutely delicious though as Sesshomaru took a seat in front of her he immediately began to eat it.

"I haven't eaten all day. It's not like I'm stopping you from eating any."

"But you seemed to enjoy the food. So I don't want to touch it before you eat my hand." She smiled as the glare from his eyes pierced her once again.

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to cook."

"Am I supposed to be responsible for cooking? I know how to cook thank you very much. But there isn't food to cook seeing that there isn't anything in the house to eat." She snatched the fork out of his hand and took a bit out of the piece of salmon perched on the end.

"I was going to go to the grocery store after work but seeing that my girlfriend is bothering me at work. I'm absolutely tired to even walk there." Silence fell upon the table as the fork plaster in her mouth stayed there. She froze for a bit as if she was shock. Sesshomaru just cocked an eyebrow at the action and sighed. "What's wrong now? Is the fish not to your liking?"

"Girlfriend?" She muttered out.

"Your so dense. I give you a ring, we live together, and I'm working and getting through P.E. just for you. I also kiss you, made a deal with you that I won't get into because you know what it is about and I told you I love you. I think that fits into the category of being your boyfriend…Idiot." He reached over the table and swiped the fork out of his mouth, snapping her back into reality.

"Well you really didn't put it that way. Like for example, you call me an idiot, you glare at me, you keep me in the house for a long time and on top of that you keep things hidden from me. I don't think that fits into the category of dating." These list they were creating wasn't something to start an argument about but it did went there. It seemed that every time they would be around each other they would argue but it always end up in a kiss.

"Lets go." He simple said, getting up from his seat.

"You are always dodging everything I throw at you. Wait up." She caught up with him and held his hand. He was mad but it seemed to dissipate a bit as their hands attached.

" I'm not dodging anything."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She repeated. This little tennis match of arguments bounced back and forth for a while. She was stubborn and he was equally stubborn. He held a sullen expression on his face as his grip around her hand tightened. There wasn't anything that would stop this argument but a thought did come to mind.

"You know what. You're right." Kagome was set aback at his reply and stopped him in place.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're right. I'm always dodging our arguments but I dodge them because I want to push them away. It seems that I always start the arguments and I'm sorry." Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and the warmth immediately illuminated off of his body. It was both shocking but she shrugged the thought away as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Are you getting a fever or something?" She giggled as his eyes rolled.

"Shut up and come here." Pulled into a kiss the feverish feeling floated in her mind and throughout her body. He grabbed her free hand and entwined their fingers together. It was romantic if the small children who held hands with their parents giggled as they passed the couple didn't interrupt them.

"Always with the public affection." Kagome pulled away as the smile on her face widened. "First it was in the restaurant now here." There was the list of an arguments waiting to happen so Sesshomaru quickly averted that and led her through the streets.

"Why did you leave the house anyways?" He inquired.

"I wanted to see where you were going that's all. You were leaving so much that I was getting to curious."

"Honestly." He cornered his eyes as if seeing right through her. It was the truth but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Well I saw Kamui and I wanted to talk to him and-" Simultaneously, headlights pulled up towards the curb and it shined on them. Sesshomaru protectively wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulder as they approached the car. The lights were blinding but as they go close enough to see the exterior of the car, he angrily sighed.

"That's Kamui's car." Kagome stopped him as the passenger window rolled down.

"Get in the car." A gun was on his lap and Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome.

"What the hell is the gun for?"

"Just get in the car." Kamui winced as his voice cracked in between words. His grip around the steering wheel tightened as the pain that targeted his left shoulder increased with pain. Kagome noticed the blood that soaked his sleeve and let go of Sesshomaru's hand. She knew who was responsible for this but she tried to block that out of her mind, but the gun in his lap just made those thoughts just slipped out of her mouth.

"My brother did this to you right!" She felt tears gather in her eyes but she held it in. Kamui was just trying to protect her but she never wanted him to get hurt.

"Kagome. Just get in the car." His eyes were downcast as he calmly waited for her to get in. He didn't have the strength to drag her in the car, as much as he wanted to he just couldn't move.

"That's my dad's gun. He kept that locked up in his desk drawer. He's looking for me." There were going to kill anyone who would get in the way. Her brother wanted her back and they would go through any obstacle to get what he wanted. She could run, she could hide but how long can she keep her self-concealed.

"I'm taking you to New York. Kyo's there and I'm taking you to him. Just get in the car."

"But-"

"She's not going unless I'm there with her." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand once again, trying to calm her nerves down. The reality that was opening up to her was terrifying. Gun shot wounds, the murder of her father and now this, it was hitting her with full force and Sesshomaru sure wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

"Fine. Just hurry up." Opening the door, Sesshomaru motioned her in the back seat, following behind moments later.

"Someone can sit in the passenger seat you know. Maybe Kagome wants to sit-"

"Were fine. Just drive." Sesshomaru glared at his smirk that reflected on the rearview mirror. Although he was hurt, he still had his stupid sense of humor. "So what happened to you?"

"Are you worried about me Sessho-Kun?" There goes the sense of humor again and Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit. Kamui and Sesshomaru had a brotherly relationship and it looked sweet. Even though one was glaring daggers and one just took it in with a smile on his face.

"I told you not to call me that."

Shrugging off the daggers of Sesshomaru's glares he sighed. "Hiten found out where you guys were staying. Unfortunately he followed me and that's when he got me at gunpoint. He's going after Kagome and from what I found out Naraku plans to kill her."

It was a heavy stone that was thrown right at her straight on. He cut to the chase without hesitation although she took it in, trying to control her fears. Sesshomaru who wrapped his arm around her, held her tightly as her shoulders tensed.

"The reason I disappeared for a while is so I could get information. When I heard about Onigumo's death and Naraku taking over Shikon Corporation than that's when I started building up information of my own. The point is that Kagome has a 50,000 dollar life insurance plan attached to her and if she unexpectedly dies, guess who the money goes to."

"50,000 dollars. How can that be?" Kagome said in panic.

"It's not really your death insurance. It's your father. You had inherited your father's earnings from working with the company for many years. So with that you get to keep the money while your other siblings is left with zip. So if you die than the earnings go to the next person in line which will be your brother Kyo and if he dies than Naraku gets it."

"Do they know where Kyo is?" Sesshomaru was putting things together faster than Kagome could register it in her brain. Maybe because of all the fear and worries she was filled interfered with what Kamui was saying or maybe she just was in denial.

"No. They're on that right now. Naraku has a group of people researching on the whereabouts of Kagome and Kyo so that's why I'm bringing her to New York. It's too big of a place for them to locate us so we have to keep a low profile. I have both of your passports. I changed both of your names and you'll be going by that name for now on." Sesshomaru as well as Kagome looked over the passports that Kamui handed them.

"So I go by Maria Richards." Kagome looked over the photo as well as the information. From her birthday to her blood type, everything was changed. From a relaxing day at school and in the restaurant with Sesshomaru from getting into Kamui's car and getting flown to New York. This whole fiasco was all about money and now Kagome realized that the love she had for her brothers evaporated into disgust. _They would kill everyone just for money and power. _

"What the hell." Sesshomaru muttered out and Kamui looked behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Is something wrong Sessho-Kun?" Kamui asked in an amusing tone.

"This name. Kazuki Richards… Why do we have the same last names? You little-"

"Must I add that I enrolled you two in a school there? It is a prestigious high school where you two are going to live by those names. So for now why don't you guys get use to being called siblings." Sesshomaru wanted to rip his head off and stuff it in a blender. Kagome just stared at the hatred in his eyes, not understanding any of it.

"Why are you mad Sesshomaru? Kamui's helping us and all you do is glare at him. So were going to be brother and sister. It's not a big deal."

"Kagome don't you get it. He's doing this on purpose. He's-"

"Now, Now Sessho-Kun. Don't let that anger of yours get the best of you."

The car came to a halt as they parked into a slot. With a little smile Kamui opened the door and went around the car. Sesshomaru and Kagome followed suit as Kamui shuffled through the trunk of his car. He pulled out a first aid kit and took off his coat, handing Kagome the kit.

"How did you escape with only a shoulder wound?" Kagome who fixed her eyes on the bullet hole, applied pressure to the wound and started to wrap it.

"I kicked him off of his feet at the right moment. It wasn't a perfect moment, seeing that I got shot but it was the right moment. It was either to the shoulder or to the throat." He was strong seeing that he held a smile. She knew it had to hurt because he would always wince as she finished wrapping the wound.

"Why don't we go to New York and you go to the hospital." Sesshomaru insisted with his arms crossed.

"I'll get it treated in New York but on the other hand, carry this." He threw the smart ass Sesshomaru a suitcase and smiled. It was filled with many clothes and pretty heavy.

"What the hell is this for?"

"We don't want to catch the attention of security. Going to New York with out a suitcase is kind of suspicious so just suck it up and carry the thing." Gently handing Kagome her own suitcase they headed toward the gate and waited through the long line to get into the building. Security was heavy now a days but they waited patiently as they moved slowly to the open gate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiten groaned as the cold air got to him. He shivered as he laid on the ground but quickly bolted upright as he took hold of his surrounding.

"Fuck." He patted himself down and realized his gun was gone. He was unconscious for 3 hours now as he stood up shakily he cursed. One moment he was pointing the gun at the bastard's throat and then he found himself on the ground unconscious. The fucking bitch out smarted him and it took quite the courage to grab his phone from his pocket.

He dialed the number, hesitant to press send. He didn't want to give his older brother the bad news, if he wasn't so talkative and just have shot Kamui on the spot. He wouldn't have to make this frightening call.

"Hello." At some point in his long trial of thinking he had pressed send and now Naraku had answered.

"It's Hiten. He got away."

"You didn't kill him. Well tell me that you got our little sister." There was a pause for a moment then a sigh.

"I didn't get her. I'm sorry." The long disappointing pause was nerve racking. If he killed his mother and his father there could be a point where Naraku would even kill him. He tried to get on his good side and tried to complete ever mission he would tell him to accomplish. Though this was his first little agenda he didn't complete.

"You disappoint me little brother but I'll give you another chance. Go to New York and look for them. They'll be there but kill Kamui, Sesshomaru, and Kyo but bring Kagome back alive. I'll be sending you some help so don't screw this up." Naraku immediately hung up. Hiten stood there in the cold night and sighed.

"I won't screw up this time brother."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now it's getting to a point where killings will be made and tears will be shed so stay tuned. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews and give me idea's on what I should do for the next chapter if you have any. You guys didn't want Kamui to die so I didn't hehe. Just for you guys I made him live. So if you want your ideas to be on this fic just put it on a review and I'll change this or change that but as I said before, I write the fanfic to make you all happy lol.

**So thankyou for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome got quite uncomfortable with the plane sittings. She was right in the middle of the two gorgeous men that caught quite a lot of attention. Women who were entering the plane would whisper to one another and squeal. It made things a little difficult as she sat there listening to the women. There she was with two gorgeous men and she didn't have the looks to compare or even be seen with them.

Sesshomaru just would glare at there happy go lucky faces while Kamui politely smiled. They seemed like brothers; it was like an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru relationship rather than a friendship. They weren't friends of course but they did argue and fight a lot like brothers.

"You better stop trying to hold her hand." Sesshomaru spat out. He was positioned near the window and he couldn't help but paying attention to the whereabouts of Kamui's hands than outside.

"I'm just making sure she has a hand to hold if she gets scared."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and keep your damn hands to yourself." Kagome shook her head at their childish argument and sighed.

"You guys, I swear. These children in the plane are better behaved than you two. Just cool it, the both of you." She wanted to smack both of them in the head but as the intercom rang out and the pilots voice started to speak, she relaxed leaning her head back. She had been to New York before with Kyo. He had loved the lights and glamour of the city lights, she just admired how great the city look the first time she arrived there.

Kyo and herself stayed there for a month before going back to Tokyo. It was a little vacation for just the two of them and their father took the tab on that trip. It was the most exciting thing to see and spending that special moment with her older brother was breath taking and a happy moment in her life.

"Are you worried about something?" Sesshomaru glanced at her worriedly which contagiously Kamui held his gaze on her as well. They both stared straight at her as she opened her eyes and gave them an angelic smile.

"Yeah. I was just going back to the past. I remember the time where I went to New York with Kyo and if memories hold, that's where I met Kamui for the first time. Right?" Kamui nodded and took her hand but was soon struck in the head with a shoe.

"Didn't I warn you? Don't touch her." He rubbed his head but still held a smile, he grabbed Sesshomaru's shoe off of the isle and gave it back to him. He humble accepted it in case he had to strike it at him once again. Knowing Kamui, he would try over and over again to hold his girl's hand as much as possible.

"Sorry Sessho-kun but I can't help it." Kagome sensed another strike to the head coming up so she grabbed her boyfriend's hand before he could attempt to hit him again. They were so childish but it did make things easier. She was hit with information that was both shocking and tear jerking but their childish antics did sooth her thoughts away from that predicament.

"Can you guys both relax? Lets just change the subject well…. I know how to speak English, do you Sesshomaru. Did you pay attention enough in class to get a hold of the language? No one in New York is going to speak Japanese so I hope you know how to speak English." Sesshomaru was never good with his grades so she doubted him a little. Though by the look on his face and the way he averted his eyes out the window her doubts came fourth.

"Awww. Sesshomaru can't speak English." Kamui said mockingly.

"Quiet Kamui… Sesshomaru. Do you know how to speak it?"

"No. I know bits and pieces. I can understand words like love and cat. Some things like that but other than that you don't need to worry. I can pick up on it fast." There was no way he could pick up on the English language as quickly as he says he could. It was hard to even get use to the treatment that was placed on her when she got there for the first time. Kagome had experienced how horrible people can be in New York because she was to different. She was teased a lot when she attended school there for a month but she did have that one special friend as everyone did who stayed by her side.

"I believe that you'll get through this but I'll help you out." She tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder. She was famished with fatigue, the only thing she want to do was rest to unease her mind and muscles. Wrapping her arms around his, she slept throughout the flight and dreamed about happier days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It is as busy as I remembered it!" Kagome looked out the window at the passing scenery with awe. The huge skyscrapers and the many people, it had all stayed the same. "There's the pretzel place that me and Kyo went and there's the ice rink! Every thing is the same." Sesshomaru wasn't interested in the scenery or the places where she went, he felt suffocated seeing all the people on the streets. It was 5 times worse than Tokyo from Sesshomaru's point of view but as for Kagome it was a heavenly place on earth.

This place held many happy memories for her and Sesshomaru just smiled. She was happy, that was all that mattered and as Kamui also held a smile the car soon came to a halt at a quiet neighborhood. "Okay were here." Kamui got out of the Red viper. It wasn't like his black one but he still felt comfortable driving it. He was a spoiled brat when it came to cars; they had waited about 30 minutes at the car dealership until he decided to buy the Red viper straightforward.

"This is the house!" Kagome ran up to the front door and smiled back at the two who unloaded the trunk. "This is the house where Kyo and I stayed at. Dad bought this 2-story house so we could have a place to stay. I hope it looks the same."

"Oh don't you worry Kagome. It looks the same!" Kamui yelled. Heaving the luggages to the front door. Kagome moved aside for Kamui to insert the key and as soon as he unlocked the doors she immediately pushed pass him and went in the house. The front door opened to a huge living room, with the walls painted in light blue and with the white carpet everything was the same when she left it many years ago.

"Pretty nice." Sesshomaru stated. "Roomy to."

"Okay. It is 2 o'clock in the afternoon what are you two going to do?" Kamui set the bags down and made a beeline toward the couch. He was exhausted but Kagome just glared at him. As he just cocked an eyebrow at the sour look she gave him but he smiled as he attempted to loosen her mood.

"Kamui you know you have to get that bullet wound treated. Now get off of that couch and get your butt to the hospital."

"Come on Kagome, I'll go later. I'm so so tired." He gave her a weak smile, that didn't comfort her nor did it assure her that the wound on his shoulder was not infected or something worse. So she took his hand even though she felt Sesshomaru's glares running through his back, he held it firmly and frowned.

"Please go to the Hospital. I'm worried about you. Can you go right now? Please." Sesshomaru didn't understand why she had to hold his hand or even worry about the bastard. He wouldn't mind ignore him as he died slowly.

Kamui looked into her eyes and gave a quick glance at Sesshomaru's scowl. Even though his shoulder was grueling in pain, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Kagome however didn't want to move, afraid that if she tried to pull away from him it would open his wound.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered.

"Damn you Kamui." Sesshomaru who had enough of the scene pried Kagome out of his arms, despite his injuries. He didn't care if Kamui bled to death as long as he didn't lay a hand on his girl than everything would be fine. Sesshomaru didn't seem to have heard the little confession of love and that was a good thing. She couldn't have handled an argument right now.

" Well I'll be heading off to the hospital since Kagome insisted." He smiled toward her and headed right out of the door.

"Good riddance."

"Stop being so mean. He's injured." Kagome said with a glare.

"He was the one getting his arms all over you."

"He wasn't doing that. He just hugged me." Argument after argument it just kept creating towards the littlest things. But Sesshomaru, being the calm and collected man as he is took a breath.

"Fine. Okay. Lets not argue. Kamui's gone and so do you want to go walking around." He smiled, trying to ease the tension in the air and it worked as Kagome hooked her arm in his and pulled him out of the house. They didn't let each other go, with Sesshomaru wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulder and Kagome wrapping both her arms happily around his waist. They both enjoyed a happy day of exploring New York City though they didn't expect that someone was watching there every move in the distance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe we don't need to wear a uniform. We can wear what ever we want, are you sure Kamui? I know when we were in grade school that we didn't wear uniforms but for high school. Are you sure?" Kamui who was quite amuse about how flustered she was about her clothing, smiled and nodded as she twirled around to show him what she was going to wear. Her jean skirt with a plain white strapless top, with a silver belt across her stomach was kind of plain but it was okay for the first day. It didn't matter what she wore because she would have Sesshomaru right there with her.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru with his dark blue pants and plaid long-sleeve shirt was amazingly stunning. He sure was going to stand out even though he was dressed plainly as well. He had the golden eyes and silver hair that would catch everyone's attention. Lets just say there's going to be a riot at that school when they see the new transfer hottie.

"Yeah lets go? Come on Kamui you have to drop us off."

"Yeah I know but remember Maria you have to go by your new profile. You to Kazuki, so no holding hands or kissing at school or you'll catch attention." Sesshomaru wanted to strangle him right there but Kagome's expression of confusion on her face stopped him from doing so.

"Why?"

"Kagome. What is your last name?" Sesshomaru said frustrated.

"Richards."

"Okay. Now what's my last name?" For a while it was silence than for a while longer her eyes finally shot up. She was a smart girl in school with her straight A's and perfect GPA but sometimes she was too dense. If people didn't see her grades she would be labeled as the slowest girl in the world.

"ohhh. Well were siblings so we have to follow that kind of relationship. So there's no kissing I guess." Kagome said it so freely and loosely that Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she got the whole concept in why he was so mad.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Well Kamui said-"

"Who cares what Kamui said? He did this on purpose. He didn't want us to kiss at school and hug so he put our last names the same. That stupid bastard." Kamui picked up the keys from the counter and smirked at Sesshomaru who just glared back. He paid no mind to the evil glare and just walked right out of the house with his head held high.

"It's just during school hours. So lets go before we'll be late for school." He was disturbed at how calm she was about this while he was steamed about this whole brother, sister relationship. There was no way that he could last without holding her and place a kiss on her but they did have to keep a low profile. As much as he was mad he followed his flamboyant girl out of the room. It was weird that she was so happy to go to school while he held a glare; he just wanted the school day to be over.

They drove to the school in silence and the air grew immensely heavy, Sesshomaru didn't let down his scowl throughout the ride and it was uncomfortable. When they arrived at the school Sesshomaru's scowl deepened more than anything she ever seen before. The people that hung out in front of the school building, either sitting on benches or on the grass were piled together talking. It was way to crowded and as Kagome expected, Sesshomaru caught the eye of every female they passed.

" Hey Kagome I just-"

" It's Maria. Sesshomaru we have to call each other by the names Kamui gave us."

"Fine… Maria, Well this place is more crowded than in Japan. I hate it." This childish grumpy side of Sesshomaru was surprising but she just held a smile.

"I know but try to get use to it. I'm sorry that I got you into this but you didn't have to follow me. I know that I'm such a burden and I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that." Sesshomaru took her hand in his and stopped her in the middle of the crowded halls. His gaze enchanted her but after realizing he was moving in for a kiss she quickly pushed him away. It was bad enough that the school was so crowded and there wasn't a place in this school to hide from the crowd of students. "What's that for?"

"What?" She said with downcast eyes.

"You pushed me away."

"Well were siblings. We can't do that now." Sesshomaru dragged his hand down his face with a grumbled sigh.

"Fuck. I can't believe this."

"I know it's bad but you can last. Can't you?" As much as she tried to assure him, as much as she held a sweet smile it wasn't enough. There was no way that he was going to be please with this arrangement. They couldn't hold hands, they couldn't kiss and above that they couldn't hug each other. There was to many limits and he couldn't take any of them.

But he sighed and smiled. "Fine I'll do this just for-"

"_Oh my gosh you're such a cutie." _5 girls said in unison as they yanked Sesshomaru toward more groups of girls who squealed. Kagome cocked an eyebrow as they continued to yell on the top of their lungs. _"You are such a hottie so what's your name? Do you have a girlfriend? I haven't seen you around here before." _

Sesshomaru looked at the girls that surrounded him, he usually would be glaring at all of them but they spoke fluent English that he was to confuse to be angry with them. He didn't know whether they were asking him something or complimenting him but they still was as loud as ever.

Kagome who was jealous at this point tapped her foot rapidly. He was such a player; he had so much women crowding him that she could hardly see him. "Stupid idiot. He can't even talk English." She muttered out with a glare plastered on her face. He wasn't mad at all; he looked calmer than he usually would be when he was in Japan. Maybe because the girls that surrounded him dressed up like ho's was why he held such a calm expression.

"I'm so going to tell him off." Kagome marched toward the crowd but as she was going to push a girl-with the shortest skirt she ever saw-aside she was jerked back. The hallways were so filled with people she thought that someone just accidentally pushed her back but as arms wrapped around her, she panicked.

"Kagome you came back. I missed you." Who ever was behind her was way to touchy. His hands were placed around her stomach while the other wrapped gently around her shoulder. It was uncomfortable but no one stopped him, seeing that Sesshomaru was to occupy with the encircled crowd of girls. She was trapped in this strangers arms.

"Hey. Let me go! Stop it." She winced as his lips pressed against her neck. She couldn't move, she couldn't push him away and everyone was to busy getting things from there lockers to care.

"Kagome. You don't know how long I've waited for you to come back."

"How do you know me? Who the hell do you think you are! Let me go!" His warm breath brushed up against her ear as he bit her earlobe. It was disgusting and she wanted Sesshomaru to stop this. There was no way that a stranger would know her name, it was impossible. But as she was begging to be dragged away from Sesshomaru her fears escalated.

"Come on Kagome. I want to have a talk with my precious little sister."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know another cliffy. I hate cliffys to but can you please don't yell at me. I know it's my fault but I'm like working on 3 fics and this is the last one to be posted. So I spent the day writing new chapters for all 3 fics and my brain is totally getting friend. So please don't yell at me. And try and guess whose dragging her. I want to see who you guys think it is. Thanks for not yelling at me, you're great and thanks for the reviews


	20. Chapter 20

**I like your guesses but you all are so wrong lol.. Well you know what I mean once you read it. It's not Bankotsu, it's not Kyo, it's not Hiten or Naraku so who could it be. :evily laughs:**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was being held against her will. He didn't hurt her but he held on to her as he dragged her from behind. They just had turned a corner and into a quiet room, he still held her as he locked the door. _He called me sister. _Her eyes were just stricken with fear but she didn't recognize his voice. The crowd in the hall was loud but his lips were close enough for voice recognition but she couldn't place it.

She knew how her brother's voice sounded. She had heard every part of their voice from the time where he would hold such a happy tone to an angered tone followed by a malicious tone. Kagome heard them all from each and every one of her brothers and she was certain that this guy wasn't any of those bastards. But he was a bastard nonetheless seeing that he still remained holding her.

"Stop it! Let me-"

"I missed you so much Kagome. You don't know how much I've been calling Kamui for me to talk to you. You know, just like me he has a little crush on you." She could tell he was smirking from the amusement that creped into his voice.

"Kamui? How the hell do you know him? Just let me go you bastard." At her request he let her go for a split second until grasping her arm and pushing her onto the lock door behind her. She stared into luscious blue eyes and his blond hair that hung loosely passed his ears were eye opening. 75 percent of his hair was combed neatly to the side as his locks framed his face perfectly. He looked so much like Kamui that it scared her a bit. His smirk, from his sedating voice that could melt any girl away, he was an exact resemblance of Kamui but he was too edgy.

"I'm so displeased that you forgotten me. I was your first kiss after all." His face was dangerously close to her that her personal space was really being pried into.

"I don't know you and if I did I wouldn't have kiss you because you are so-" There is a point where you can lose focus and forget your surroundings. There is also a point where you get so cocky that everything backfires at you and it seems that these two points had crashed together.

She didn't care that he was so close because saying that he was her first kiss was absolutely insane. So with an immensely cocky attitude she stuck her chin in the air and denied that a person such as himself would ever have the chance to kiss her. So Karma sucked when their breath mingled as their lips locked tightly together. He was in his hold, in his control, and there was nothing in her power that could stop it.

The kiss was deeper than her and her boyfriend would ever get. Sesshomaru's kisses were deep and passionate while this complete stranger's kisses were forceful and demanding for more. Her mouth felt so numb and he didn't fail to notice the chance to get a better kiss out of this. So with the chance on the table, not only that there breath mingled but their tongues did as well. _Sesshomaru…Help! _

Her mind as well as all her problems evaporated as this one passionate kiss that was supposed have meant anything melted her heart as well as every joint in her body. Her knees felt completely weak that she depended on him to keep her standing. As the kiss has started, it had ended slowly and passionately. Her eyes that reflexively closed during the time period of the kiss shot open.

"If only I knew how to kiss you like that when we were younger. Than I would have taken your heart away a long time ago."

Her enclosed fist was trembling in anger. This guy… This guy was too much and she couldn't take it. "You bastard!" Her fist wanted to slam into his face but unfortunately his grip around both her wrist were securely fastened in place. She didn't know him and she already hated him. It took a lot for her to hate a person but this guy took the cake. He passed the hatred test with flying colors but that was the least of her problems.

_Bring…Bring. _

"Class is about to start but we can stay in this conference room and make-out if you want?"

"No! I don't want to. now let me go!" He seemed disappointed but why the hell would he be disappointed. He knew very well what reply he was going to get from her. So why such remorseful eyes… What was with the disappointment that he held so dearly in those blue eyes.

"Please don't leave me again." His forceful hold weakened and it switched to an embrace. It was so confusing that Kagome didn't know how to react.

"Why are you doing this to me. Why are you-"

"I remember the first day you transferred in this city. You were so lonely that I wanted to hug you just like this. Your beautiful eyes held so much sadness that I wanted to make you happy as much as I could. The first thing I said to you was 'Lets be friends forever.' I wanted to be next to you." She was getting sunken into his words and his remorseful tone of voice. He was telling the truth, he knew her and something inside her knew him as her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"You're my one and only Satoru." She muttered out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is the new transfer student Kagome Higurashi. She came all the way from Japan so everyone make her feel welcome." The class cornered their eyes as they stared at the weird looking girl. Her jet-black hair was long and the way she dressed was absolutely weird. She wore a long sleeved shirt white top with a light blue spaghetti-strap right over it. She also wore bell-bottoms and light blue flip-flops. She wasn't like the JC penny catalog kids that sat at their desk with there perfect little evening dresses and there buttoned collared jackets. If only her brother transferred her into a public school instead of a high-class private school.

"She looks so weird." The whisper caught Kagome's ear as she walk to the empty desk in the corner. There was nothing to do in class besides talk to one another and get to know the new kid. But no one even bother to talk to her. She was there in her little corner, quiet as a mouse.

"Her clothes are so ugly." A girl from the other side of the room said.

"I know. She's creeeeepy."

That was how class started and with the ridicule and teasing she secretively received she knew that the worst was yet to come. The lunch bell startled her. It was a shrieking bell instead of the usual erythematic bell she always heard in Tokyo. The first thing she stepped into the playground she was pushed from behind. Getting her new jeans dirty and scrapping her hands.

"Why is your hair so long? You look like a hair monster." The boy who pushed her smiled down at her and the whole class surrounded her, chanting.

"Hair monster…Hair monster!" Her tears immediately streamed down her face. She wasn't use to such rough treatment but as the chanting slowly dissipated a voice broke out and grabbed her immediate attention.

"Lets be friends forever. My names Satoru Kazuki." He lent out a hand while everyone around the two walked away.

"Friends?" she said in a whimpering shaky voice.

"Yeah. We'll be best friends forever and ever." His smile was bright and she felt comfort, she grabbed his hand and the warmth of the touch eased her mind. Her tears stopped falling and as she stood he lunged toward her and kissed the crying girl.

She didn't think anything of it but stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because your lip is bleeding. I kissed it to make you and your cut feel better." The two of them held hands, she smiled and told herself that she would never forget this special moment. He was her one and only Satoru Fujii and that wasn't ever going to change. He was her big brother who watched over her and protected her and she was his little sister. That one little chaste kiss started a friendship that was supposed to be unforgettable.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get the fuck out of my way." Sesshomaru was so focused on the oddly dressed girls that he almost forgotten about his girlfriend. He was crowded with girls and it was even worst here than Tokyo. Ever since he came to New York he had only been comparing his home to this city. Of course Tokyo won and from the way he was admired his home definitely won face down.

_"Of my gosh. The guy speaks Japanese." _One girl obviously stated, trying to wrap her arms around the handsome transfer. Though he didn't appreciate the action as he pushed pass the girls seeing that Kagome was gone.

"Kagome!" He shouted. She was nowhere in sight and panic set in. He was in a place where he didn't recognize or spoke the language to. He couldn't read the signs plastered on the wall either; he was hopeless at this point and the only thing he could do was look for her all around the school.

"Where is she? Shit…Shit." He cursed under his breath, he walked though crowded corridor after crowded corridor. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to just break into the school office and call out Kagome's name throughout the intercom. _This was ridiculous, how can she just disappear just like that. _

Everyone was getting into classes and filling up desk but he just went through the halls. How the hell could he let his guard down so easily? He was overwhelmed with attention that he couldn't focus on what he was here in New York for and that was for Kagome. Now that she was gone he was panicking but as he soon turned a corner he stopped in place.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as Kagome came out of a room with a Kamui look-alike by her side. She looked happy with him and he just cocked an eyebrow at the whole thing. As they walked off in the other direction without even noticing that he was there he started toward them. Like hell he was just going to sit back and watch his girl get taken away. As he got closer to them he immediately glared as the blond picked up her right hand and brang it up to view.

"Hey. Where did you get this ring Kagome?"

"I gave it to her." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her back. This immediate action startled her as she looked at the two who glared daggers at each other. Unlike Kamui, Satoru didn't just give Sesshomaru a smile but reacted with a glare. He was impatient and he didn't like the way this silver-haired man held Kagome so protectively.

"Sesshomaru…Satoru, please don't start anything." Kagome didn't know how to deal with these two. She knew Sesshomaru was not in the mood for this kind of situation and she knew that a fight was going to brew. The blond held a glare with a tight fist clenched to his side. He would have swung by now if Kagome weren't in between the two of them. So he withdrew and forced a smile so it wouldn't disturb Kagome.

_"So Who's this Kagome?"_ Satoru inquired with a bitter smile.

_"This is Sesshomaru…He's a friend." _Sesshomaru just looked at the both of them confused. They were speaking English and he couldn't make out to what they were saying.

"A friend huh? So he speak English?"

_"No he doesn't. But he-" _

_"Well why don't you tell him that I love you and he should back off."_ Sesshomaru who stood patiently at this point clenched his hand into a fist. The word love rang clearly in his ears. Even though he didn't understand anything else they were saying, the word love just did it for him.

"Lets go." He tightened his hold around her wrist and pulled her toward the opposite direction. He wasn't stupid, he could put things together and he knew what was going on. Satoru stared on with a flare in his eyes; he couldn't do anything about it. Kagome was willingly going with him but if she asked for help he would have marched up to the man and crush him to the ground. He was intimidating but he wasn't going to let that intimidation hold him back but unfortunately she didn't ask for any help at all. Satoru stood there as the two walked through the hall and that's when a glimmer on the silver-haired man's left ring finger appeared into view. He couldn't really see the ring on the man's finger but the silver ring obviously matched Kagome's ring by the color.

He smirked at the two couples and sighed. "So they are a couple. Well if Kagome says there friends than why the ring… Unless it's unrequited love. Since I still have a chance maybe I have to move a bit quicker than before."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell was that about?" Sesshomaru who had kept a scowl on throughout the school day held Kagome's hand firmly. They walked through downtown New York and as Kagome expected, he would never let the subject of her being seen with another man ever escape his mind.

"Satoru's just a friend from the past. Remember when I said I had a hard time in school when I moved here for 2 months with Kyo. Well he was that one special friend that helped me through school. That's it so can you please let the subject go."

"I'm not going to let it go. He said 'love' and coming from a Kamui look-alike, that is never good. So what did he specifically say?" Kagome, who was being tugged the whole way home let out an irritable sigh. He was so stubborn and as if he would take the whole conversation into consideration. She was exhausted as it is, going through a new school, worrying about Kyo who had his life at stake and Satoru. Satoru wasn't a big problem but with Sesshomaru into the mix, it was now disastrous.

"Well he said that he loved that I finally have a boyfriend."

"You're lieing."

"I'm not lieing that's what he said and-"

"You called me your friend." Sesshomaru shot a glare at her that immediately stiffened her shoulders.

"How did you-"

"I'm not that stupid. I told you I can understand bits and pieces so once I heard friend I could immediately tell what you were saying." She was on the spotlight now. She had one strike against her, she had lied to him and now she knew another lie wasn't going to get her out of this.

"So what…you're just going to stay quiet. From the way he glared at me when I grabbed you, it seems like you two were more than friends."

"Sesshomaru he was just looking out for me. He didn't know who you were and-"

"and when he knew that I was your 'friend' he put on a big smirk. I don't think so Kagome, something was going on between you two before I found you in the halls. The way he smirked was way overboard and I'm thinking he kissed you." _How the hell could he be on to me? _Kagome bit her bottom lip. She felt so guilty, she was lieing to a man who deeply loved her that he would go as far as New York to show is loyalty to her. So she couldn't lie to him and she couldn't keep things from him. She loved him and he loved her, maybe he'll understand.

"You're right. He did kiss me but it wasn't any of my-" She couldn't finish her sentence, the sudden halt made her throat dry.

"You….Kissed him?"

"Sesshomaru. He kissed me so suddenly and I couldn't do anything about it and-"

"You kissed him and you still was smiling so happily by his side. You didn't even bother to look for me."

"But Sesshomaru-"

"That's it." Right in the crowded streets, he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her, forcing her to step back. She let out a soft yelp as her back hit the brick wall. As the pain soon passed she downcast her eyes, afraid to look at the hatred he obviously held.

"He kissed you and you didn't run away but stayed with him, worst of all you were happy. How the hell do you think I was going to react? I was expecting a lie to come out of your mouth but unfortunately I got the truth."

"I just didn't want to lie. I was thinking, maybe if I told the truth that you would trust me."

"Trust you. Are you kidding? You ran off somewhere in the halls and you two kissed. How can I trust you when you already kissed another man!"

Her heart sank and tears formed in her eyes. The way he shouted at her was heartbreaking and she just wished she could reverse time. She was afraid to look up at him, to see so much disappointment and pain in his eyes. She just wished he was going to understand that she wasn't intentionally at fault but he took it the wrong way. His anger got the best of him and he took everything she said the wrong way.

"Please. I love you Sesshomaru and I was-" Her downcast eyes were lifted rapidly as he lunged in for a kiss. As the kiss grew terrifyingly deeper, Kagome's eyes shot up. It wasn't the same; his passionate kisses were now forceful and made her heart ache. She squirmed and as her throat constricted she pushed him away and took a breath. He wasn't the same, his jealousy masked the person that she loved and he didn't want that imposter to kiss her. It wasn't him at all.

Sesshomaru who held a glare in his eyes watched her as she sank to the floor crying. "Why did you push me away?"

"This isn't you. I don't want to kiss this jealous side of you. I want to kiss the passionate man that stole my heart. You're hurting me when you're mad like this. Please come back." As she cried beside the wall he turned on his heels and walked away from her. He didn't get anything she was rambling on about and if she loved him, she wouldn't have pushed him away. Now he knew what she wanted and that wasn't him.

"Sesshomaru! Please you just don't underst-"

"I understand everything. You know the way to the house so you obviously don't need me to walk you there." He didn't even bother to look at her. He just walked away and disappeared into the crowd of people. Her heart, her tears, her strength, they all depleted and feeling like this empty shell couldn't help her tear from falling. She leaned up against the wall on her knees crying as she tried to put together the sequence of events that led up to this. But as she tried her mind came up with a conclusion that the more she tried to put it together, the more the pain wasn't going to disappear.

"I'm here for you if you want me to be." The familiar voice grabbed her attention as she looked upon a hand extended down toward her. His picture perfect smile, his uplifting mood, it was like the first time she met him. She wanted to hate Satoru but she couldn't, if it weren't for him she wouldn't have survived this place. So with a weak smile he took his hand and she was immediately pulled into his arms.

"I know it's my fault. I'm sorry but I just love to much to let you go to a man like him." Satoru's arms protected her and as his arms tightened around her, her tears had stopped spilling. He was her first kiss and her protector ever since she was little. That feeling many years ago had returned with this one simple hug and she now held her one true friend. But this man she held so tightly couldn't ever replace the man she truly loved.

"It's not your fault Satoru. I just…I just-" With his happy smile now in view, he pulled away and took her hand. He always dissolved her worries with that smile it was always the same. His cheerful attitude drew her in as he pulled her through the crowd.

"Don't you worry Kagome. I'll make you smile again okay." With that he turned and grinned. She didn't know exactly where he was taking her but she hopelessly followed. He would never take no for an answer so there wasn't any other choice. The whole mood he was in was difficult to say no to anyways. So as he led her through New York he immediately stopped and looked through a window. He stared at a dress that was displayed in the boutique store and averted his eyes to her.

"What is it?"

"Come on." He said as he pulled her into the store and went directly to the front desk. A woman smiled at the couple as they approached. "Can she try on that dress in the display window?"

"Of course. It seems like the dress is the same size as your girlfriend anyways so it'll take just a minute." The woman immediately complied with what she was asked to do and left the two alone. Kagome who was confused at the whole thing stared at Satoru's smile. He had eye-catching good looks and it was kind of embarrassing to have a guy like him, smiling at a depressed girl like herself. She had low self-esteem now that she didn't have her boyfriend with her and having Satoru with her even made that already low-self esteem drop even lower. She still had her uniform on while he wore white slacks and a crosshatch long-sleeved shirt. It was plain looking if you put it on any other guy but on Satoru, it just made him stood out even more.

"Here you go." The woman held out a short black dress. The designs etched along the bottom were stunningly beautiful and looking around the neatly put together store, the dress looked expensive.

"No, I can't try this. It's-"

"Come on Kagome. Try it as well as this and this and this." Satoru pulled out several of dresses along the racks beside him and the one that the woman held in her hands. With out even a word, Kagome was shoved into the dressing room.

"Satoru I can't-"

"Try it okay. Please. Do it for me." She sighed and held out the black dress. The black halter dress was absolutely stunning but as she looked at the white tag her jaw dropped.

"No way Satoru. $180 dollars! Are you joking? I'm not-"

"Just try it. I want to see it and if you don't like it. We'll leave okay. Now just put it on." She shook her head but gave in. She was defiantly going to deny purchasing this dress once she showed him. So as she put on the fitted black dress she looked herself over the full-length mirror and smiled. It looked great on her but as much as she liked it she was not going to get it.

"There, are you happy?" Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and spun around once to show him. But as soon as she looked at him again she was pulled out of the store and into the streets.

"You look great."

"What are you doing? We didn't even pay for the dress." He gave her a smile and took a hold of her hand.

"Don't you worry. I paid for it before you got out of the dressing room."

"Satoru how could you?" She glared at him. The dress was more than she could possible afford and as if she wasn't guilty enough. She looked great but she didn't want him to waste all his money on a dress. It felt so embarrassing to have someone pay for a 180-dollar dress. _He must be insane. _

"At least you're glaring at me. Well I wanted to get you something so you can show off how beautiful you are. You seemed to depress so I wanted to get you something that would make you stunningly beautiful and confident." As he said those words, he stopped in the middle of the intersection they were crossing and got on one knee.

"Satoru, What are you doing? Get up the light is about to turn green."

"I wanted you to have this." He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black case. She was to worried about the cars that would eventually be honking angrily at them that she didn't notice the box. Though as a glimmer caught her eye she looked down at a golden ring held in his hands.

"Come on Satoru. Lets get off of the street and-"

"Please accept this." The golden ring that was held between his fingertips shined at her as he held up her right hand. As she looked down at her hand, the silver ring that meant so much to her glimmered.

"I can't. I already have one. I just can't accept it."

"I'm not telling you to take off the other ring but I want you to wear this ring that means so much to me, as well as that one. I know you love him but I love you as well and I want you to wear it." He slid the ring on to her finger; the two rings that were placed on top of each other made her hand tremble. She didn't notice that once he had slipped on the ring, he to had the same plain gold ring around his left ring finger. As she was about to speak, a honk of a horn rang out and Satoru got up and pulled her onto the sidewalk with a smile.

"Satoru I…"

"When I saw your matching rings I knew that you two were together but I also knew that your feelings for each other wasn't spoken out clearly. Once I heard the word friend come out of your mouth I just had to say that I loved you. I got the idea from your rude friend but it does hold meaning."

She didn't know what to say. This hit her so fast that she didn't know how to react. She just stared at him as he just continued to smile. He obviously knew she couldn't put anything in words so he took her hand. It was not a time for answers now and the more he stood there the chances of rejection would increase. He pulled her through the street and walked her home. It was the right time, seeing that she didn't object or on the other hand said nothing to it, he knew that he would finally get the chance to have her. He just needed to get that Japanese friend of hers out of the way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiten sat patiently in his older brother's office as nervous as ever. He didn't know what was going on, he followed ever thing his brother asked him to do. He went to the airport to get the last flight to New York but as he arrived Bankotsu waited there for him. Bankotsu told him that the flight to New York wasn't necessary and was immediately brought to his brother's office.

As the door opened to reveal Naraku, Hiten immediately stood up. "Naraku. What's going on? When I got to the-"

"I don't need your assistance anymore little brother. I have already sent a more dependable person to take care of the job. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you leav-"

"Dependable person? I could have handled it myself! If you just give me the chance-"

"If you weren't my little brother I would have killed you right about now for interrupting me. But just to inform you I'll tell you something. Now that I got a person that Kagome trust, the job of killing her would go smoothly. It is obvious that you won't have the chance to even find her so why give you that chance when I can get results. Once Kyo is killed I'll get Kagome soon and receive the money. So please little brother… leave." Naraku walked up behind his desk and took a seat. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out some paper that had to be checked over.

"So I'm out! Just like that I'm out of this business and-" His heart took vacancy in his throat as he stared at the gun that Naraku pulled out of his drawer. It slowly raised and pointed to his forehead. Everything inside him shut down automatically and as much as he wanted to oppose on Naraku's decision his fear got the better of him.

"I know you want split the money with Bankotsu and I but you're not contributing enough for me to do so. You want to work but I have already come to a conclusion that you're not fit to work. You have already failed to kill Kamui and now I don't want to see failure again." The gun that was held firmly in his hand clicked as it was going to get ready to fire. His brother was no joke, if he wanted to kill him than he would. Hiten hopelessly looked at the calm expression on his brother's face as he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"You'll pay for this Naraku."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I apologize that I haven't been updating but here you go. I hoped you guys liked it. But drop a review and tell me what you all think. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you all. I tried to make it good but as my mind trails to my other stories and my homework this is all I can come up with but I'll update soon. I promise **


	21. Chapter 21

Kamui leaned up against a brick wall as he glued his eyes on the window illuminating light. He waited patiently across the street as the crisp air ran through his golden locks. It was complicating, his whole self was controlled at this point and everything seemed to be closing in on him. He had no choice but to be the person that would set things straight, to make things right for Kagome and Kyo's life. He was that one key to end their miseries but if it weren't for Naraku's hold on him than it would have been easy to kill him.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Kagome." His phone began to ring in his pocket, quickly taking it out and putting it up against his ear, he answered. "Hello."

"You know who it is… so are you in front of Kyo's home."

"Yes. He's about to head to the location where I left Kagome and Sesshomaru. Though he's still inside gathering some things I would guess." Kamui clenched the phone as the cold air pressed against his arm.

"Your objective is to get rid of him. From this point on get Kyo out of the picture and keep an eye on Kagome until I give you further information. Don't act until I say so. Now knock on Kyo's door and pay your dear friend a little visit." As the line went dead, Kamui shoved the phone back in his pocket, replacing it with a gun. He held the 9mm gun in hand and walked calmly across the street. As he opened the door and went into the well-lit room, he made his way upstairs and as he entered a room he spotted Kyo.

He appeared to be sleeping as the top half of his body laid upon the desk. "This is the end Kyo."

The brunettes eyes fluttered as his head slowly lifted. His eyes seemed to widen as his haze vision cleared, the first thing he saw pointing at him was a gun, than it was Kamui, his best friend that held the weapon in hand. He had a smirk on his face as he approached the desk.

"Kamui what are you-"

"I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't want it to end like this but I have my orders." With out another word, Kyo aimed the gun to his head and with a wicked smile plastered on his face he departed his lips and with a monotone voice he said. "I'll take care of Kagome from here on out."

"Damn you." Kamui's index finger pulled the cold metal trigger and a shot rang out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome clenched her fist nervously as Satoru followed her into the house. She didn't particularly invite him in; it was more like he was pushing himself into the house. Once Satoru found out that Kamui was here, he literally vowed to himself that he would see him. Though as they entered the house and closed the door behind her, the whole place was quiet. Kamui went to pick up Kyo and the house was ominously quiet as no one was in sight. She walked through the living room and as Sesshomaru walked out of his room, he literally dropped the glass of water in his hands.

"What the fuck is he doing in here?" Sesshomaru inquired with anger.

"Sesshomaru calm down. Well this is Satoru Kazuki and-"

"I don't give a damn who the hell he is." Sesshomaru started toward Satoru but was stopped as Kagome took a step in front of him. Her hands laid on his chest, trying to push him back.

"Sesshomaru just calm down. Satoru is Kamui's cousin. He wants to see him that's it." His piercing golden eyes glared down at her and the light that illuminated the room made the hand on his chest glimmer. His attention averted away from her and on to her ring finger. As if Satoru noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at the ring, Satoru lifted up his hand to show him a golden ring around his finger. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's right hand and wanted to kill the blond right there and than but he was held back as Kagome spoke.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What the hell is this?" He angrily motioned to the golden ring on her finger and fixed his eyes on hers.

"I can explain-"

"I gave it to Kagome as you can see." Kagome was set aback as Satoru started to speak Japanese but that little shock was quickly diminished as Sesshomaru's hand tightened around her wrist. "I was her first kiss when she was younger and now that she's back, I'm getting her back whether you like it or not."

Sesshomaru's anger seemed to lighten as he smirked. With his hand around her wrist, he hugged her from behind so Kagome faced the egotistical blond. The chin that laid on her shoulder confused her and she could feel Sesshomaru's hot breath brush up against her ear. Confusion spread throughout ever inch of her body as his tongue was felt on her neck and leading up on her cheek. Laughter escaped him as he placed his fingers on the golden ring and slowly slipped it off of her finger.

"You may have gave her a ring but it means nothing. The only thing that matters is that I already had sex with her. She's mines and you can't change that. So why don't you step out and take this useless ring with you." Sesshomaru tossed the ring on to the floor right in front of Kamui's feet. "Tell him Kagome. Tell him how you belong to me and only me." His lips on her neck and the hand around her wrist tightened. Even though it was all a lie, there was some truth to what he had said. Her heart belonged to him and that could never change.

"I'm sorry Kamui. I should have-"

"It's okay Kagome. I'll just talk to you at school." Kamui picked up the ring and placed it in his pocket. He turned on his heals and headed toward the door. The smile he held on his face was puzzling but Sesshomaru just watched as the bastard got outside. "But I can tell you this Sesshomaru. I'm not giving up." He closed the door, leaving silence to filter the room. Nervousness caught up to her and the arms that wrapped around her loosened a bit. _He's going to yell at me I just know it._ Fear caught her breath as Sesshomaru let her go and with his hand holding her wrist tightly, she was being dragged into the corridor.

"Why did you tell him that? That's a lie and you knew full well that it was so why are you-"

"It's not going to be a lie once I get through with you. I said I loved you… that I'll always be by your side and protect you from anything that may harm you. I gave you a ring that symbolized my promises but you go off and get yourself another ring, kiss another guy and bring that same guy into this house." He got to the end of the hall and opened the door, pulling Kagome in with him. It made no sense; the more he grew to love this woman the more anger he felt. There was only love for her in his heart but the actions she displayed made that love for her dissolved slowly every time anger caught up to him.

He threw Kagome onto the bed and closed the door behind him. She stared at him as he hesitated for a while and started to pace. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and after a few minutes he stopped and fixed his eyes on the girl who stayed silent. She didn't even bother to console him or even explain to why she was with Satoru in the first pace. In the back of his mind he wanted to force her on the bed and take her virginity right there and then but the look on her face. The look of fright as well as tears that started to build in her eyes refrained him to even look at her.

"I just don't understand Kagome. I thought you loved me and I really thought you cared about me and only me but you… You kiss him and them bring him here. I just don't understand you. I don't know what to do anymore. I figured if I have sex with you I don't need to worry about another man taking you away from me but the way you looked at me and the way you just came into this house with another ring on your finger."

"But Sesshomaru I just-"

"I quit smoking, I quit being an asshole at school, I got a job, I put up with the constant screaming of women and I came to New York and put my own life on the line just for you. Though with all that, it wasn't enough for you to stay faithful to me, to just think of me and me alone." Kagome's heart sank as the beating grew faster and faster, his voice, his sincere expression, it was all heart breaking and she couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the bed and walked ever so cautiously towards him but he took a step back. She was set aback, she wanted to hold him and try to comfort him and her self but he refused.

"Sesshomaru I love you. I always did! I'm sorry I came here with another ring! I'm sorry that I kissed him! I'm so sorry I haven't showed you how much I really love you and I'm sorry that I-"

"We had a deal. So remember okay." She was already mentally confused and he didn't want to be added to her troubles as well as confusions. With both her parents murdered and worrying about her own brothers trying to kill her, he just figured to wait. He loved her and she loved him, all he had to do was wait until the scores come in.

Kagome stared at the enchanting smile placed on his face and his embrace made her tense shoulder ease. Her life was all about torture and hatred but as he embraced her tightly, it seemed to all go away. Her whole life dissipated with the warmth of the protectiveness hug she received from him. If only this moment would last forever, if only she could have him near her forever. Though as he pulled away her life came back and the awful memories lingered in her mind.

"Jezz. Sometimes I wished you were one of those fan girls at school so I can take advantage of you. So you wouldn't give me that look anymore." She placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"What ever. If I was those –lame ass- peanut brain-egotistical-brain dead idiots, than you wouldn't have wanted to take advantage of me from the start." Sticking out her tongue, she hit his hand aside and flicked his nose, causing him to wince.

"Maybe your right but I can't tolerate you hitting me like that."

"Be a man Sessho-Kun. I only flicked your nose." Kagome smirked and crossed her arms with her head up high. He seemed to smile a bit at the action though he wasn't the one to lose to such games.

"If only you weren't so childish and if only you weren't so stupid than we would be getting somewhere." Sesshomaru smirked as well and got up close to her face. She arched her back at the sudden prying of her personal space but as she was about to take a step back, he flicked her forehead. It was hard and as odd as it sounded, she would have rather been punched than flicked in the forehead. She rubbed the slight wound and glared at him.

"As if. You are such a pervert sometimes. I mean with your whole moody attitude and your stupid scowls, no one would ever believe that you would say such a thing. Sex craved weirdo." And here goes the start of another argument just wanting to brew. It was funny how there arguments brang them closer rather than splitting them apart.

"Shut up. Man you're such a pain."

" If I'm such a pain than why do you even put up with me! If I'm such a pain than why don't you just leave! If I'm such a pain in the ass why don't you just-"

"Kiss you." He finished as he took a step forward. On the other hand, Kagome just cocked an eyebrow, unable to catch what he just said.

"What did you just-" His hand extended toward her and she really thought he was going to hit her. So as she held her breath, her eyes shut tightly ready for any pain she was going to receive. But his hand laid gently on the back of her head and as she realized this, she opened her eyes.

"Stupid idiot." The smile on his face was uplifting as she began to smile to but a glare would follow suite. She was rapidly pulled into a kiss and his moist lips locked on hers. It was hard to breath and for the first time in a while, her eyes shot open. Kissing her one true love wasn't supposed to be shocking but the course of events that just displayed right now and ending it all with a kiss seems to open her eyes. She was getting use to it for a while but as his tongue forced its way into her mouth and feeling her body moving toward the bed, her brows furrowed.

"What the heck are you doing!" She pushed him away and slapped him right across the face. "Man, you talk about waiting and now your trying to speed things up just with one simple chaste kiss. I don't think so buddy, you were way out of line. I don't care if you're angry with me because I don't feel any guilt hitting you across the fa-" _No way. _She thought she was in another dimension or something because there was no way this was reality. This Sesshomaru was fucking laughing for Christ sakes and smiling at the same time. The laughter that echoed the room was both bone chilling and scary. It sounded like an evil type of laugh you would hear in movies. _No wonder he doesn't laugh. It sounds to out of place coming from his mouth._

Kagome wanted to shake him out of it but seeing him laugh was kind of a joy to see but it was overwhelming. "Um…Sesshomaru…Are you okay?" After a few chuckles and a quick smile he ruffled her hair again and hugged her. Though as he expected, she pushed him away and held a tight fist in front of her.

"You try anything funny and I'll knock you out."

"You might be my girl but I won't let you hit me of course. You are to fragile as well as flimsy to even hit me or even get a good hit at me for the matter of fact. Your way to skinny too so why don't you remove that lame scowl on your face and let me cook you dinner." It was like being with a whole different person and as her eyes followed him out of the room she sighed.

"Look whose talking. You're always the one with the scowl on your face." Sesshomaru ignored her comment and exited the room. Kagome stood there as baffled as ever. "Was I with the same man or did he just have a whole different personality or maybe he's being controlled by aliens." She dragged her hand down her face as stupidity caught up with her. She was way different from most girls and stupid for a matter of fact. Who the hell would think that aliens existed anyways? She shook her head and dragged her feet to the door and went into the kitchen where the aroma of fish lingered in the whole house.

"So where did you get that dress anyways?" Sesshomaru inquired as he took another long glance at her.

"I bought it. Why?" She lied. As if she was going to get into another argument with him. He was in a good mood, even though he held a sullen expression he still seemed unloosen than his usual uptight self.

"It's nice on you." Damn was it irking. Kagome didn't know what the hell was happening to Sesshomaru but he was acting to weird. She was expecting something like 'You look like an idiot.' Or maybe 'you look way to fat in that.' Or maybe something cruel like 'you look like a hag in that dress' but nothing so uplifting like 'it's nice on you.' That was to damn nice coming from a person like him. It was unlike him and it bothered her somewhat that he wasn't glaring daggers at her.

"Why can't you just say something mean?" Kagome stated as she sat down at the kitchen table, eyeing him while Sesshomaru salted the fish in the frying pan.

"Do you want me to insult you?"

"No."

"Than make up your mind. If you don't want me to insult you than why even ask me to be mean. So which one is it, you want me to be nice to you or to crash and burn you ever time you step into the room." Kagome sighed and hit her forehead onto the table. With her head faced flat on the table she heaved out an irritable sigh, unable to choose.

"If you're nice than I feel really great inside and also confuse that you're nice from the start. But if you're upset than that anger kind of hurts me inside but I know that you're acting your old usual self. I don't know what to choose and sometimes I-"

**_Slap! _**

"Idiot."

"What the hell? Why'd you hit me? You didn't have to hit me you idiot, that's border line uncalled for and I-"

"Shut up and eat." The plate was right in her face and she looked down at the neatly assembled fish with a side of rice being set on the table. She poked her fork into the food and smiled.

"Thanks Sessho-Kun." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and was about to speak until a door slammed open and there heads turned toward the front door. Kamui slowly walked in with his head down as if he was disappointed in something. His hair covered his face and as he reached the couple in the kitchen, his head slowly lifted to reveal remorseful eyes.

"Hey Kamui. What's wrong?" Kagome inquired but as she looked out the front door, waiting for Kyo to come in she froze. No one came in and as Kamui departed his lips, those words, those poisonous words that pierced her heart filtered the room.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Kyo's dead."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bye bye kyo.. Boo hoo well I hope you like it. I know you guys are kind of confused with Kamui's actions but that's me. I like playing with your minds. Well drop a review and make me happy lol. But if you have any questions than ask.


End file.
